


Aformé (Inicios)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [20]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Origin Story, Past Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breves vistazos a la infancia de los Santos Dorados contados a través de quienes les rodean. Segundo Extra: Shion de Aries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: Mü

# Capítulo 1: Mü

—¿Puedo pasar?

El pequeño lemuriano respondió afirmativamente y una alta mujer entró a su habitación cargando entre sus manos un largo trozo de tela de color guinda.

—¿Estás listo, Mü? —nuevamente el niño respondió que sí y la mujer sonrió, hincándose hasta ponerse a su nivel—. ¿Estás bien?

Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer pasó sus delgados dedos a través del cabello del niño, gesto que fue insuficiente para borrar el serio rostro del pequeño.

—Estarás bien —aseguró más para sí que para el niño—. Mira, te trajimos esto.

Extendió la tela, y le instó a que la tocara. El pequeño repasó descuidadamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre la suave superficie. Al terminar la inspección tornó sus verdes ojos hacia la mujer en búsqueda de una explicación.

—Esta estola me pertenecía, la hilaron para el día de mi… —se interrumpió a sí misma y carraspeó un par de veces—. Realmente no importa para qué la hilaron. Nos gustaría que la llevaras contigo. Aunque parece que pasarán muchos años antes de que puedas usarla.

El niño, menudo incluso para sus cuatro años, asintió y reclamó con sus brazos el amplio trozo de tela. La dobló del mejor modo que pudo y con esfuerzos la colocó sobre el morral en donde ya se encontraban todas sus pertenencias.

—Quiero que te la lleves para recordarnos. Recuerda que aquí siempre tendrás a tu familia.

Aquella mujer era la madre de Mü, sin embargo, cuando pronunció la palabra familia no se había referido específicamente a ella o a su esposo. Al ser miembros de la menguante raza de Lemuria, vivían en una comunidad extremadamente unida. Los nacimientos eran una bendición tan grande que un hijo se convertía al instante en el hijo de todo el pueblo, por lo que los sustantivos padre y madre cayeron en desuso mientras que la palabra hermano se propagó a todos los hogares sin importar el número de descendientes.

La suya era una raza orgullosa y la mujer temía que la pronta partida de Mü ocasionara un rápido olvido de Lemuria y de todo lo que representaba. Confiaba en que esa estola fuese una cadena que lo uniera al legado que aún era demasiado joven para comprender y apreciar.

—Escucha los consejos del Maestro y estudia mucho. Tu destino como Santo de Atena es grande y es nuestro deseo que cumplas tu deber como uno de los Doce.

El niño exhaló lentamente y la mujer supo que el muchacho estaba más que cansado de escuchar aquella cantata. Desde muy pequeño Mü demostró tener un talento especial para la telequinesis; sus habilidades superaron no sólo a la de los más jóvenes, sino que también a los más experimentados y la gente no tardó en señalarlo como el próximo aprendiz que habría de ser enviado al Santuario. Tras conocerlo, el Patriarca mostró gran interés en el niño y su insistencia en tomarlo bajo su tutela auguraba que Mü aspiraría por una de las Armaduras de mayor rango.

Los lemurianos habían apoyado a la Diosa con la fabricación y reparación de mantos durante muchas generaciones. El que uno de ellos reclamara la Armadura de Aries era, más que un orgullo, algo previsto, y la mujer estaba convencida de que Mü no tardaría en convertirse en un Carnero Dorado que guiaría con sabiduría y fortaleza al resto de sus compañeros.

—Azha —la mujer se incorporó tras escuchar su nombre—. El Maestro está aquí.

Ella asintió ante las palabras de su esposo, le ofreció la mano a Mü y salió con él al recibidor. Como esperaba, el Patriarca estaba de pie frente a ellos, tan solemne y sereno como siempre.

—Pequeño Mü —dijo el anciano mientras posaba su arrugada mano sobre la amplia frente del niño—. ¿Estás listo?

Azha sonrió con terneza al ver al pequeño bajar su abochornado rostro. Mü era un niño silencioso y reservado, mas nunca su actitud llegó a confundirse con timidez. Muy al contrario, sus ojos fríos y severos parecían juzgarlo todo en silencio y nunca se amedrentaban ante nadie.

A excepción del Patriarca, por supuesto. Azha sospechaba que se debía al poderosísimo cosmo que aún emanaba del cuerpo del Maestro. No podía imaginar por qué otro motivo el niño parecía temeroso del hombre que les visitaba.

—Cuidaremos bien de él —dijo el anciano—. Su poder es asombroso para alguien de su edad, estoy seguro de que pronto nos dará mucho más de qué hablar.

—Recuerda nuestros consejos, Mü —aunque las palabras de su esposo no carecían de firmeza, Azha reconoció la tristeza en su voz—. Lleva siempre contigo el nombre de tu pueblo y enaltécelo. Toda nuestra confianza yace en ti.

Al ver la inexistente reacción de Mü, el Patriarca supo que no había nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Agradeció la hospitalidad de Azha y su esposo, y salió junto con el niño rumbo al Santuario.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Shion nunca se había considerado una persona paciente. Incluso desde antes de convertirse en un Santo de Atena había estado acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y a que la gente le siguiera. Era un líder nato que tuvo la buena suerte de ocupar el puesto más cercano a los dioses. A su avanzada edad había conocido a cientos de jóvenes, cada uno de ellos con sus propios sueños e ilusiones. El tener que lidiar con gente con personalidades tan diferentes le obligó a mitigar su terquedad, enseñándole empatía y tolerancia.

Tantos hombres y mujeres habían pasado frente a sus ojos que en ocasiones pensaba que ya nada podría sorprenderle. No obstante, tarde o temprano llegaba a su vida alguien capaz de desconcertarlo. El ejemplo más reciente era Mü, su nuevo aprendiz. Le había elegido tanto por su talento telequinético como por su apariencia —se parecía tanto al que cedió su Armadura después de la Guerra Santa—, pero a las pocas semanas de haber llevado al niño al Santuario sospechó que había cometido un error.

El niño no era especialmente problemático; era tranquilo, callado y obediente. O al menos eso era lo que aparentaba, puesto que su obediencia era siempre reticente. Shion reconocía con claridad su arrogancia. A veces estaba oculta tras un incómodo silencio y otras, más descaradas, se manifestaban como un par de ojos entrecerrados.

Al principio pensó que su extraña actitud se debía al miedo y al nerviosismo, mas no tardó en darse cuenta de que si bien el niño le temía, tampoco parecía tener mucho interés en cambiar la situación. Prefería evadir su mirada y cortar secamente sus conversaciones. Mü seguía siempre sus instrucciones de mala gana y Shion sospechaba que el único motivo por el que fingía prestarle atención era porque el niño desconocía que tenía otras opciones.

¡Y eso no era lo peor! Lo que más le irritaba era la grosera actitud que tenía para con Arles, el Santo de Altar, aquel con quien compartía tanto responsabilidades como linaje. Mü respetaba a Shion únicamente porque le temía y ese respeto era mejor que ninguno. Arles, por el contrario, era constante víctima de los descarados mohines del niño y de su prejuiciosa mirada. Si Altar hubiese respondido a los desaires con su severidad acostumbrada, Shion no se habría preocupado tanto. Desgraciadamente, optó por callar su molestia, insistiéndole que no era su lugar entrometerse en la educación del muchacho.

Shion sabía que si bien Arles era un hombre seco e inflexible, también era inteligente y leal. Se había convertido en su consejero más valioso y, para bien o para mal, muchos de sus deberes como Patriarca comenzaban a yacer en él. Durante los últimos años —aquellos en los que comenzaba a sentirse tan cansado—, Arles se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. Aunque doscientos años separaban sus lazos de sangre, a ninguna otra persona podía llamar hermano con tanta sinceridad y cariño. A Shion le entristecía que alguien tan querido recibiese el desdén de su alumno. Comenzaba a perder su poca paciencia y, de no ser por el indiscutible talento del niño, habría optado por regresarlo a Jamir hacía meses.

De seguir así, el Patriarca se habría vuelto loco. Por fortuna, un día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para bien. Aquella noche los tres lemurianos cenaban como se había hecho costumbre desde que Mü llegó al Santuario: en sumo silencio. El pequeño era extremadamente reservado y parecía contagiar a los demás de su condición. El resto de la velada prometía ser tan aburrida como siempre hasta que la mirada de Arles se desvió a varios centímetros de su plato. El hombre se levantó de golpe al reconocer algo extraño en la manga del Patriarca.

—Santidad —exclamó—, su muñeca.

Shion alzó ambas manos y no tardó en descubrir una pequeña mancha rojiza en una manga de su túnica.

—Parece ser que no me vendé adecuadamente —murmuró—. Descuida, lo revisaré después de cenar.

—¡No sea ridículo! Lo atenderé ahora mismo.

Salió inmediatamente del comedor y regresó en menos de un minuto con vendas nuevas y una botella de antiséptico. Mientras Arles se ocupaba en curar su herida, Shion pensó que él era una de las dos únicas personas que se atreverían a llamarle ridículo —por razón que tuvieran.

—Le he pedido muchas veces que deje de utilizar su sangre para las Armaduras. Ya no está en condiciones para hacerlo.

—Orión no estaba tan dañada, sólo utilicé un poco.

—¡Poco o mucho! Su vida es demasiado valiosa como para arriesgarla de esta forma. Ya ha otorgado su sangre a muchos mantos; es tiempo para que ceda esa labor a alguien más. Muchos estaríamos dispuestos a aceptar tal responsabilidad.

Shion negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, hermano, ésta es una cuestión en la que no cederé. Aunque dar mi sangre sea poco práctico, creo que es mi deber hacerlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Ellas y por sus antiguos portadores.

Arles susurró el nombre de Shion mientras terminaba de envolver la nueva venda de su brazo.

—De cualquier forma no dejaré de insistirle. Su salud es más importante que las Armaduras. ¡Aunque le cueste aceptarlo!

Shion rio gravemente y con un gesto de su mano derecha le pidió a Arles que reanudara la cena. Recordó entonces que no habían estado solos en la habitación. Alzó su mirada hacia Mü y, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, no lo encontró ensimismado en su comida, sino que le miraba con interés y sorpresa. Shion quiso aprovecharse de la situación y decidió que aquél era un buen momento para una lección.

—Las Armaduras no están hechas únicamente de oricalco, gammanium y polvo estelar —explicó—, poseen también su propio cosmo. Éste les ha permitido fortalecerse a lo largo de las generaciones. Recuerdan a cada uno de sus portadores, son capaces de llorar y de alegrarse, hablan entre ellas y, si prestas atención, tú también podrás entenderlas. Ellas están tan vivas como nosotros y como nosotros también pueden sufrir heridas. Usualmente pueden curarse a sí mismas con el debido tiempo y cuidados. Sin embargo, al igual que nosotros, hay veces en las que los daños son demasiado severos. Cuando esto ocurre no basta con utilizar metales y herramientas, sino que se requiere un sacrificio.

Shion alzó brazo izquierdo para remarcar sus palabras.

—Nuestro pueblo creó los mantos sagrados y es nuestro deber mantenerlos en óptimas condiciones —continuó—. Fuimos elegidos por la Diosa para esta misión y, aunque ardua, te aseguro que es una que está llena de satisfacciones. Un día no muy lejano tú me ayudarás a repararlas. Aprende bien el arte, puesto que el día en el que yo deje este mundo será tu obligación el continuar el legado de nuestra gente.

Increíblemente, el niño pareció prestar atención a cada una de sus palabras. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y su boca se había quedado a medio cerrar. Era como si Mü acabara de despertar de un largo sueño y apenas se percatara del lugar y la posición en la que se encontraba.

El repentino cambio descolocó a Shion, quien se quedó sin más que decir.

—¿Su Santidad? —preguntó Arles—. ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Al día siguiente Arles y Mü visitaron el despacho del Patriarca. Ésa fue la primera ocasión en la que el niño entró al cuarto al que Arles estaba más que acostumbrado. Solía sentarse ante su escritorio, consultar sus libros e incluso descansar en su amplio asiento tras un largo día de trabajo. Conocía los contenidos de cada cajón, la ubicación de cada hoja de papel e incluso lo que se ocultaba detrás de la ancha puerta de madera en el muro norte.

La habitación contigua había sido acondicionada como taller hacía decenas de años y era el lugar en el que Shion resguardaba y reparaba las Armaduras. Arles conocía casi nada de ese lugar. Había entrado a ella sólo un par de veces y únicamente para realizar rápidas consultas. El Santo de Altar sabía que no era prudente interrumpir al Patriarca en medio de una reparación y prefería esperar con paciencia al otro lado de la puerta.

Ese día era diferente; era el día en el que Mü conocería la Armadura de Aries. Hasta entonces Shion había evitado llevar a su aprendiz al taller. Temía que su indiferencia corrompiera algo sumamente valioso para él. El interés que el niño mostró la noche anterior les hizo creer que finalmente habían encontrado un tema que despertaría su pasión.

El Patriarca abrió la puerta del taller y dejó pasar primero al niño, quien sin chistar caminó hacia la Armadura de Orión que aún descansaba en medio de la habitación. El aprendiz rodeó la figura un par de veces y terminó su examen colocando su pequeña mano sobre el peto. El contacto duró sólo unos segundos, tras los cuales retiró la mano de golpe, como si la Armadura le hubiese quemado. Instintivamente, el niño tornó su rostro hacia Shion quien, sonriente, le tomó del brazo y le invitó a que nuevamente posara su mano en la Armadura.

En esa ocasión Mü mantuvo el contacto y por su emocionado gesto, Arles intuyó lo que ocurría.

—Al perder a su portador luchan con más determinación —le dijo Shion alguna vez—, viven tanto por sus dueños anteriores como por los futuros.

Arles únicamente era capaz de reconocer las emociones de Altar y, aun así, esa conexión era totalmente diferente a la que parecía tener Shion con todos los mantos. Al igual que el Patriarca, el niño parecía entender perfectamente el idioma de las Armaduras y por vez primera Arles deseó tener la capacidad de escucharlas. Mü lucía tan concentrado, tan cautivo, que era claro que lo que escuchaba era extremadamente interesante.

El niño sonrió una vez que se separó de la Armadura.

Incluso con ese pequeño gesto Arles se hubiera dado por bien servido. El niño les había demostrado no solo la calidad de su corazón, sino también que era la persona indicada para aprender el arte de la restauración. Shion, por su parte, no estaba conforme con esto y con una pequeña palmadita en la espalda condujo al niño hacia una esquina de la habitación.

—Suelo dejarla aquí cuando no hay quien la porte —dijo el anciano—. Le gusta acompañar a sus hermanas heridas, les ofrece su fortaleza y les ayuda a no sentirse tan solas.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la Caja de Pandora que guardaba a Aries. Desplegó la cubierta y mostró la Armadura a la que tanto se había encariñado el Patriarca.

Apenas Mü posó su mano sobre la dorada superficie, ésta comenzó a tintinear. El escenario fue tan magnífico y extraño que Arles dio varios pasos al frente.

—¡Está feliz! —exclamó el pequeño.

—Está emocionada, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con nadie a excepción de mí.

Mü asintió y cerró los ojos para poder escuchar con mayor claridad todo lo que la Armadura tenía para contarle. Se mantuvo así por un par de minutos y, cuando decidió que había escuchado lo suficiente, dirigió una intensa mirada a Shion.

Arles quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver que la desconfianza del niño había sido completamente reemplazada por admiración. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

—¿Es cierto? —decía su mirada—. ¿Es cierto todo lo que cuenta esta Armadura de usted?

El orgulloso aprendiz apenas se percataba de lo poco que sabía del mundo en el que se adentraba. Aún había mucho por aprender, mucho por descubrir y, por fortuna, contaba con el mejor maestro de todo el Santuario.

La mañana fue todo un éxito. En sólo unos minutos el Patriarca ganó todo el respeto que se merecía y Mü descubrió algo que le apasionaría por el resto de su vida.

A pesar de que la Guerra Santa estaba cada día más cerca, Arles sonrió aliviado. Hasta ese momento las estrellas les habían guiado acertadamente y, así como Mü, pronto llegarían más aspirantes dignos al rango más elevado.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las Armaduras Doradas pelearan juntas nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Uff! Después de mucho tiempo finalmente pude empezar a publicar este proyecto. Como se imaginarán, este fic irá contando parte de la infancia de nuestros queridos Goldies (uno por cada capie). Al ser fan de Lost Canvas, su universo será parte del mío, por lo que de cuando en cuando habrá algunas referencias a él. Sobre todo en este capítulo en el que Shion estuvo tan presente.
> 
> Mü es un personaje que no me llama mucho la atención. Creo que aunque puede ser muy tierno una vez que te conoce, antes de eso puede ser inflexible y seco. De cierto modo, se parece mucho a Arles (personaje tomado tanto del anime como del sidestory de Excálibur). Quizá por eso se desagradaron mutuamente. Espero que, a pesar de que quise denotar la arrogancia del pequeño Mü, también haya podido demostrar su lado gentil. También espero que me aguanten mis OCs, ya que habrá varios en esta historia y si bien no serán muy activos, no dejarán de estar presentes por el simple hecho de que me son necesarios.
> 
> El título del fic se traduce más bien como el "Punto de Origen", pero me pareció demasiado largo. Jeje
> 
> En realidad, esta serie de fics son parte del universo que creé para Milo/Nóstoi. Deseo hacerlos del modo en el que no sea necesario leer 'Milo' para disfrutarlos. Espero haber empezado bien. A lo largo de esa saga me centré mucho en ciertos personajes, dejando de lado a otros que merecían más atención. Éste es mi intento para contar su historia a través de mis ojos y llenar los vacíos que quedaron en la historia original. Espero no la odien.
> 
> Y espero que se me ocurra algo para hacer en el episodio de Milo, porque la verdad que siento que ya no puedo contar mucho más de él. XD Tchus! Nos vemos en el capie de Alde!


	2. Aldebarán de Tauro

# Capítulo 2: Aldebarán

Desde siempre, el Santo de Tauro fue un hombre noble que actuaba según lo que su instinto le dictara. Esto fue claro desde antes de fuese conocido por el nombre de Aldebarán, e incluso antes de que llegara al Santuario, cuando era simplemente un niño de tres años que respondía al apodo de Novilhinho.

Él era uno de los muchos niños que vivían en el orfanato dirigido por el señor Ferreira quien, junto con un reducido grupo de hombres y mujeres, procuraba darles las mejores oportunidades disponibles en el pobre distrito de Paraisópolis. El reciente asentamiento anidado en una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad de São Paulo, carecía de la mayor parte de los servicios; sin embargo, la cercanía a los comercios ofrecía oportunidades de trabajo a los cientos de personas que se mudaban ahí cada año.

Ostentando su irónico nombre, Paraisópolis era una promesa que nunca se cumplió, con laberínticas calles cubiertas con techos de lámina y muros de ladrillo a medio construir. Aun así, los habitantes de la favela permanecían en ese lugar a sabiendas de que era la mejor opción que tenían en ese momento.

Desafortunadamente, no todos en la favela vivían ahí por convicción propia. También estaban los más pequeños, los más marginados que desde un principio carecieron de opciones y de apoyo. Era a ellos a quien el señor Ferreira ayudaba y era entre ellos que se encontraba el tierno Novilhinho.

A decir verdad, el señor Ferreira no reparó en el avispado niño de ojos oscuros desde un principio. Tenía demasiados muchachos de los cuales preocuparse como para enfocarse en uno solo. Fue por eso que, cuando comenzó a escuchar los extraños rumores referentes a él, los desdeñó como simples fantasías.

Después de todo, ¿cómo un ser humano podía saltar entre los techos de las casas como si se tratasen de rocas en un río? ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño tendría la capacidad de correr a la par de una motocicleta? ¿Cómo podría ese muchacho tumbar de un cabezazo a niños con tres veces su estatura?

Ciertamente el niño era alto y fuerte para su edad. El señor Ferreira lo sabía y por eso le dio el apodo de pequeño novillo. Eso era lo único que sabía de Novilhinho y lo único que sus múltiples obligaciones le permitieron conocer. Todo lo demás eran exageraciones, simples fantasías generadas por las creativas mentes infantiles.

Pasó un año y cualquier interés que pudo haber tenido Ferreira en Novilhinho se desvaneció con la formación de varias bandas en la favela. El barrio, antes tranquilo, comenzó a ser invadido por zonas de riesgo que crecían día a día. Las balaceras y peleas nocturnas se volvieron una costumbre que amenazaba con extenderse y pronto el buen Ferreira tuvo que restringir las salidas a sus muchachos.

Aquello no era algo sencillo. El orfanato constaba únicamente de algunos cuantos cuartos encaramados en un angosto edificio. Si era difícil contener a los hiperactivos niños durante la noche, hacerlo de día era casi imposible. Decidió pues, dejarlos salir a jugar sólo en grandes grupos y siempre acompañados por alguno de los profesores. Los más pequeños siempre insistían en ser escoltados por Novilhinho, quien a su corta edad ya contaba con la estatura de un muchacho de diez años.

En una ocasión, una pelea entre dos bandas juveniles generó tal caos que el señor Ferreira se negó a dejar salir a los niños por una semana. Esto los volvió inquietos e insistentes y para el octavo día le fue imposible negarles un descanso. Ese fue día en el que Ferreira finalmente dio crédito a los rumores que se decían de Novilhinho y el momento en el que se desencadenó el cambio en la vida de éste.

Apenas pasaba el mediodía y el orfanato se organizaba para servir el almuerzo. Poco antes de que una de las maestras saliera a llamar a los chicos, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo seguido por un fugaz temblor. Con el corazón en la boca, Ferreira y otros profesores salieron en búsqueda de los muchachos. Los encontraron rodeados de varios adolescentes y corrieron hasta ellos temiendo tener que interrumpir una pelea.

Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se percataron de que los que lucían más asustados eran los desconocidos. El más aterrado era uno que había caído de espaldas ante los pies de Novilhinho. Entre ellos se encontraba una enorme fisura en el pavimento.

Los adolescentes salieron de su trance una vez que los adultos aparecieron y guiaron a los niños al orfanato. El último de ellos, el que había caído, fue el que más tardó en recuperarse antes de levantarse y perderse entre las angostas e inclinadas callejuelas del barrio.

Cuando Ferreira preguntó lo que había pasado, le explicaron que aquellos jóvenes se les habían acercado con el mero afán de intimidarlos. Eran tan solo unos muchachos que se daban más importancia de la que realmente tenían y, quizá conscientes de su exigua fuerza, decidieron molestar a un grupo de niños pequeños. No tardó en iniciar una discusión y, cuando los agresores amenazaron con golpear a los pequeños, Novilhinho dio un paso al frente para defender a sus compañeros. Uno de los jóvenes se enfrentó a él e inició un intercambio de empujones que amenazaba con tornarse en algo peor. Alterado por el llanto de sus amigos y por las estridentes risotadas de los extraños, Novilhinho instintivamente dio una fuerte patada al piso que provocó el temblor y la enorme grieta a los pies de su contrincante.

Por supuesto que la primera reacción de Ferreira fue la de desechar tan loca explicación. No obstante, la insistencia de los niños y del maestro que les había acompañado le hizo reconsiderar no sólo aquel acontecimiento, sino todos aquellos que había escuchado con anterioridad.

Algunos días después, cuando los niños se retiraron a dormir, Ferreira tuvo una larga discusión con uno de sus compañeros.

—Pensé que los Santos de Atena eran sólo un invento.

—¿Los santos de qué? —preguntó Ferreira con el ceño fruncido.

Titubeante, el joven dio largo trago a su taza de café y pensó seriamente en las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación.

—Santos de Atena: hombres y mujeres que con sus puños desgarran el cielo y que con sus patadas quiebran la tierra.

Ferreira quiso reírse de la loca explicación, pero el recuerdo del pavimento cuarteado borró en pocos segundos su incrédula sonrisa.

—Suena a cuento de hadas.

—Eso creía yo también. Mi hermano mayor, el que trabajaba en protección civil, me habló de ellos. Dice que en ocasiones pasaban cosas extrañas: edificios desplomados sin motivo, carreteras arruinadas de un día a otro, ataques misteriosos. Ellos se encargaban de encubrirlo todo para evitar que la gente se asustara y en ocasiones una organización llamada Santuario enviaba a sus hombres a solucionar los problemas. Aunque él tampoco creía mucho en esas cosas, escuchó rumores en varias ocasiones.

—¿Crees que Novilhinho sea uno de ellos?

—No lo sé. Tal vez mi hermano pueda ayudarnos a contactar al Santuario. Tal vez nos puedan explicar lo que pasó.

Ferreira asintió en silencio y se sirvió una segunda taza de café. No estaba muy seguro de si los Santos de Atena podrían ayudar a Novilhinho. Una parte de él temía el futuro que pudiera avecinarle al niño si seguían con el vago plan. Sin embargo, una segunda parte, más egoísta y temerosa, le convencía de que el destino de Novilhinho no era tan importante como el del resto de los niños. Un poder como el suyo podría hacerse peligroso en poco tiempo.

Lo mejor sería deshacerse de él.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Para sorpresa de todos, no pasaron muchos días desde el incidente callejero y la llegada de un altísimo hombre que venía en nombre del Santuario.

El hombre llegó sin advertencia y muy temprano en la mañana, tan solo unos cuantos minutos después de que el señor Ferreira se despertara. Cuando éste abrió la puerta, tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para contemplar la imponente figura de quien se presentó como Jothan de Tauro. A pesar de que el deficiente portugués del visitante se mezclaba con un pobre español, Ferreira entendió que el hombre planeaba llevarse consigo a Novilhinho. No lo pensó dos veces antes de dirigirse al cuarto en el que el niño dormía, despertarlo y presentárselo a Jothan.

Cuando reconoció el temor y la tristeza en los siempre dulces ojos de Novilhinho, el corazón de Ferreira se llenó de remordimiento, mas se convenció a sí mismo que aquello era lo mejor. Si el Santuario envió por él con tanta rapidez era porque el niño tenía algo especial, algo que podía ser peligroso si se quedaba en Paraisópolis.

Sí, Ferreira tenía suficientes preocupaciones, suficientes niños de los cuales cuidar. Se despidió escuetamente del hombre y de Novilhinho y cerró la puerta antes de que Jothan pudiera agradecer sus atenciones.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Jothan se extrañó en demasía cuando el Patriarca le ordenó que fuese a Brasil a recoger a un aprendiz. El proceso que usualmente se seguía era llevar a los niños a campamentos cercanos, donde eran evaluados y posteriormente canalizados a los lugares finales de sus entrenamientos. El Santo de Tauro no comprendía qué podía haber en el muchacho que lo hiciera tan especial, así que cuando lo llevó al Santuario se limitó a tratarlo como a un aprendiz más.

Contra su pronóstico, Novilhinho no tardó en demostrarle su verdadera valía. Una vez que el niño se acostumbró al nuevo ambiente, demostró no sólo ser tierno e inteligente, sino que también sumamente prometedor. Poco importaba que el niño no supiera griego desde un principio, casi sin palabras pudo entender la esencia del cosmo y, quizá más importante, el deber de los Santos.

—Así como defendiste a tus amigos esa mañana, el cosmo te dará la fuerza para cuidar de aquellos que lo necesitan. Podrás utilizar el poder de tu cuerpo y el de tu alma para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

Novilhinho respondió algo en su lengua natal que Jothan falló en descifrar. Sin embargo, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro y el alegre destello en sus ojos le hicieron saber que el pequeño no sólo le había entendido, sino que estaba más que entusiasmado por el futuro que se le ofrecía.

Jothan tuvo que acostumbrarse a entenderle a través de sus gestos. Novilhinho aprendió el griego con la facilidad acostumbrada de todos los jóvenes aprendices, pero parecía preferir su entonado idioma en la mayoría de las ocasiones. El Santo de Tauro se sabía con parte de la culpa: nunca le riñó por responderle en portugués y él mismo disfrutaba de aprender alguna que otra frase nueva.

La sonrisa de Novilhinho alegraba los días de Jothan, y el saber que ésta no desaparecería después de un día de largo entrenamiento le entusiasmaba y llenaba de orgullo. El paulista aprendía cada movimiento con facilidad innata, su rapidez se hacía cada día más impresionante y sus golpes cada vez más temibles. Jothan supo pronto que sería el indicado para portar su Armadura y finalmente entendió por qué el Patriarca le pidió expresamente que lo tomara como su pupilo.

Una mañana después de verle desayunar varios huevos con tocino y media hogaza de pan, a Jothan le surgió una pregunta que, pensó, debió haberle hecho semanas atrás.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Novilhinho —respondió el niño mientras limpiaba la superficie de su plato con una rebanada de pan.

—No creo que ese sea tu nombre verdadero —dijo entre risas—, es sólo un apodo. Debes tener un nombre. ¿No puedes recordarlo?

Novilhinho miró a Jothan como si éste estuviera loco. Después de todo, ése era el único nombre que conocía y no concebía que pudiese llamarse de otra forma. Unos cuantos segundos después pareció decidir que la rareza de su maestro no era más relevante que el coctel de frutas frente a él y se alzó de hombros antes de seguir comiendo.

—Tal vez ahora seas un novillo, pero algún día serás mucho más que un toro. Tú serás la estrella más brillante de Tauro; tú serás Aldebarán.

El niño interrumpió su desayuno e intentó pronunciar un par de veces el complicado nombre. Al no lograrlo, prefirió embutirse un gran trozo de melón.

A partir de ese momento el aprendiz de Jothan dejó de ser conocido como Novilhinho y se convirtió en Aldebarán. Dos días después, el Santo de Tauro lo presentó ante el Patriarca como su sucesor, dejó el campamento de aprendices y lo instaló como el nuevo habitante del Segundo Templo.

Aldebarán no pareció percatarse de los cambios; siguió siendo tan alegre y afanoso como siempre. De ningún modo Jothan podía catalogar al niño como alguien contemplativo y quizá ésa era su mayor ventaja. El pequeño no perdía el tiempo buscando respuestas que no existían, él seguía adelante mientras obedecía a su impetuoso espíritu.

Jothan pensaba que nunca antes Tauro tuvo un corazón tan poderoso.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

El aprendiz del Patriarca mataba el tiempo antes de que llegase la hora de la cena. Como casi siempre, decidió descansar en el estudio de su maestro. A veces se sentaba en su antiquísimo escritorio y fingía leer los viejos pergaminos que tenía prohibido tocar. En otras, jugaba con el pequeño globo terráqueo, girándolo en todas direcciones y soñaba que algún día visitaría todos esos lugares. Esa tarde en específico se animó a hacer algo que si bien no tenía prohibido, procuraba evitar con el fin de eludir la desaprobatoria mirada de Arles.

Mü disfrutaba enormemente sentarse en medio del taller de su maestro admirando y escuchando los quedos murmullos de las Armaduras que pudiesen necesitar reparación. Eso no era precisamente lo que a Arles le preocupaba, sino que temía que pudiese hacerle algún daño irreparable a los mantos. Al niño le gustaba sujetar las herramientas entre sus manos como si fuese él el responsable de traerlos de nuevo a la vida y no siempre tenía la paciencia para esperar a que su maestro le acompañara en sus prácticas. Era difícil para Mü contenerse ante las miles de grietas que las Armaduras solían presentar. Su maestro, ya tan cansado, tardaba cada día más en repararlas y Mü deseaba ayudarle en la noble tarea. Arles, tan pesimista como siempre, temía que su impaciencia tuviese fines catastróficos sin la apropiada supervisión.

Afortunadamente, aquella noche tanto Arles como el Patriarca estaban entretenidos con algo más y tuvo la libertad suficiente para adentrarse al taller y desordenar a su gusto las herramientas de su maestro. Tan entretenido estuvo en su tarea que no se percató de que alguien se coló al taller hasta que escuchó un largo y agudo grito de sorpresa.

_—Legal!_

Sin saber lo que pasaba, Mü vio un alto niño moreno caminar alrededor de la habitación mientras decía un montón de palabras que no pudo comprender.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesto mientras le bloqueaba el paso hacia la Armadura de Aries—. ¿Quién te dio permiso de pasar?

El intruso parpadeó varias veces y después soltó una larga risilla mientras se disculpaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —el niño no tuvo interés en responderle—. Buscaba la cocina y me perdí. ¿Qué es eso que brilla tanto?

—No debes estar aquí —si el extraño no quería responderle, él tampoco resolvería sus dudas—. ¡Fuera!

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? Yo soy Aldebarán.

Mü arrugó la nariz. Ya antes había escuchado ese nombre. Hacía un año que el niño llegó al Santuario como el aprendiz del Santo de Tauro —aquél con quien su maestro estaba ocupado aquella tarde. Mü entrenaba en el Templo de Atena y no solía convivir con el resto de los aprendices; era por eso que apenas conocía al avispado y ruidoso muchacho que tan groseramente interrumpió su paz.

—Soy Mü —dijo con esperanzas de intimidarlo—, alumno del Patriarca.

—¿Mü? ¡Ese es un nombre gracioso!

El niño se vio sinceramente sorprendido de que alguien le dijera algo así. Por extravagante que fuese su nombre, nunca nadie había tenido el valor y el descaro de decírselo a la cara.

—No lo es.

—¡Tienes puntitos en la frente!

¡Ese era el acabose! ¿Quién se creía ese muchacho para burlarse del rasgo más característico de su raza?

— _Legal!_ —repitió Aldebarán—. ¡Son geniales!

—¿Geniales?

El aprendiz de Tauro aprovechó su descuido y continuó su inspección al taller. Mü, todavía confundido, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar. Sólo intentó detenerle hasta que se acercó a la Armadura de su maestro.

—¡No la toques! —gritó, deteniéndolo de un brazo—. Es Aries y está descansando.

—¿Descansando? ¿De qué? No hace nada.

Mü miró el manto sagrado y tuvo que admitir que la pregunta tenía sentido. Aquella Armadura llevaba medio siglo sin dueño. ¿De qué podría estar descansando?

—De recordar —murmuró finalmente—. A veces recordar cansa, como cuando duele la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Aldebarán rio nuevamente.

—Por eso yo no pienso mucho.

Mü no pudo contener su sonrisa. Si bien el desaliñado niño le sacó de su zona de confort, tenía que admitir que su alegría era contagiosa. Además, aún sin tocarlo podía sentir la felicidad del manto de Aries al tener cerca a Aldebarán y, si a Ella le agradaba, era imposible que el niño fuese una mala persona. De ese modo decidió darse la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Con suerte podrían hacerse buenos amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, ya llegamos al capie de mi hermoso Aldebarán. Y con hermoso me refiero a que tiene mucha belleza interior, porque exterior como que no tanto.
> 
> Creo que Alde es uno de los Santos Dorados con mejores sentimientos. También es uno de los más fuertes. Desafortunadamente, esa misma fuerza hace que Kuru siempre lo use como "vamos a matarlo para que vean que estos antagonistas son muy poderosos." Ciertamente es un personaje que merece más de lo que le otorgó tanto su creador como el fandom. Éste es de los pocos goldies de los que tenía ya un headcanon muy firme. Tanto su maestro como su lugar de origen los tenía ya listos para la acción y fue lindo plasmarlo por primera vez en palabras.
> 
> La amistad de Mü y Alde es de las pocas entre los goldies que son canónicas y por eso tuve que poner el momento de su encuentro. Ciertamente no ha de haber sido fácil para Mü aceptarlo en un principio, pero Alde es tan genial que seguro no tardó en conquistarlo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a sus lecturas y a sus kudos. Espero no hayan odiado esta segunda entrega.


	3. Capítulo 3: Saga de Géminis

# Capítulo 3: Saga

Desde el día en el que nacieron, la señora Tsamis supo que los gemelos estaban destinados a la grandeza. Hijos de una madre débil y enfermiza, los saludables niños crecían semana a semana, y los firmes agarres de sus manitas les auguraban una vida repleta de salud. Considerando el hecho de que su madre falleció debido a una infección postparto mal tratada, aquella era una gran noticia tanto para la señora Tsamis como para el resto de las mujeres que habitaban uno de los muchos burdeles cercanos al puerto del Pireo.

Veinte años antes la señora no hubiese admitido que los niños se quedaran a vivir en el viejo edificio donde laboraban sus muchachas. Sin embargo, tanto la avanzada edad como los hermosos ojos de los pequeños terminaron por convencerla de que lo mejor era que se quedaran ahí. En un principio delegó su crianza a la afanosa tía de los niños; desafortunadamente, conforme pasaron los meses, éstos resultaron ser insuficientes para mantenerlos al margen.

Sumamente despiertos e inteligentes, los gemelos apenas y cedían tregua a las mujeres que noche tras noche trataban de mantenerlos lejos de los clientes. De los dos, Kanon siempre fue el más travieso. Podía escapar de cualquier puerta cerrada y en poco tiempo aprendió a oponerse a las débiles manos que en vano trataban de contenerle. Saga, por el contrario, era mucho más obediente y gentil. Aunque inquieto, siempre era un gusto estar con él después de pasar por el infierno de corretear a su hermano por todo el edificio.

Cuando los niños cumplieron tres años, la anciana decidió que era el momento de que empezaran a proveer para la casa. El trabajo les resultaría sencillo: vagabundearían por las calles cercanas al puerto mientras suplicaban caridades con elocuentes miradas. Los niños eran lo suficientemente lindos como para llamar la atención y nadie podría rechazarles después de un par de guiñitos conquistadores con sus largas pestañas negras. En verano, pensaba, enviaría a una de sus chicas a acompañarlos hasta el malecón. ¡Sacarían el doble de dinero de los incautos turistas!

Un día antes de dejarlos salir por primera vez, Tsamis pensó que tal vez sí eran demasiado jóvenes para pasearse por su cuenta por la ciudad. Tuvo que fingir fortaleza la mañana siguiente mientras ensuciaba el rostro de los niños con tierra y les daba consejos sobre cómo generar más lástima a sus víctimas. Afortunadamente, todos sus temores desaparecieron al verlos regresar sanos, alegres y con un par de puñados de monedas sueltas. ¡Los gemelos eran tan listos, tan rápidos! No había modo en el que alguien los pudiese atrapar. En definitiva, esa fue una de las mejores ideas de toda su vida.

Con el tiempo los gemelos recolectaban más y más dinero. Quizá no era mucho —ciertamente no el suficiente para solventar sus gastos—, pero así se mantenían ocupados y lejos de los clientes. Saga siempre fue el más hábil trayendo consigo la mayor cantidad de dinero. No era una gran sorpresa. La señora Tsamis sabía bien de las astutas lisonjas del niño. Era como si Saga supiese exactamente qué decir enfrente de uno; casi como si fuese capaz de leer la mente. El niño piropeaba la sonrisa de las turistas, trataba con gran respeto a los hombres jóvenes y sujetaba tiernamente de la mano a los ancianos. Con un simple gesto era capaz de conquistar a cualquiera y, por supuesto, ella no era una excepción. Saga se volvió su favorito porque fue el que se esforzó más en serlo.

Kanon siempre fue más independiente, más huraño. A la señora Tsamis se le complicaba el estar con él puesto que, en lugar de dedicarle coquetas sonrisas, el niño prefería sacarle la lengua y jalarle la pañoleta con la que se cubría el cabello.

Saga, por el contrario, siempre tenía algo lindo que decirle y algún motivo por el cual abrazarle. A pesar de que la mujer había visto pasar a muchos niños, él fue el primero que le hizo despertar algo semejante al instinto maternal. Saga le manipulaba con sus bellas palabras y ella se dejaba hacer porque le encantaba ver su alegre rostro cuando le compraba una gran rebanada de pastel o un paquetito de soldados de plástico. Saga siempre obtenía lo que quería no por ser chantajista, sino porque su personalidad era tan afable que era un gusto complacerlo. ¡No cabía duda que ese niño lograría grandes cosas en la vida!

Si, la señora Tsamis supo que Saga estaba destinado a la grandeza desde el día en el que nació. Fue por eso que, la mañana que escuchó a las muchachas cuchichear sobre las extrañas habilidades de los niños, salió inmediatamente a comunicárselo al sacerdote. Ya antes había sospechado algo, sin embargo, hasta ese momento se convenció a sí misma que exageraba en la gran rapidez y fuerza de los gemelos. Sus ojos le engañaron, se repetía, cuando les encontró alzando una esquina de su cama para sacar un viejo trompo perdido. Sus piernas se habían hecho débiles, insistía, cada que los niños le dejaban atrás cuando los perseguía para meterlos a bañar.

El escuchar testimonios de terceros le permitió finalmente aceptar que, en efecto, esos niños eran más que especiales; tan especiales como aquellos cuyas leyendas aún circulaban entre los barrios honestos —y no tan honestos— de Grecia.

¡Los gemelos tenían potencial para ser Santos de Atena! La idea le llenó de orgullo y de emoción. Conseguiría que alguien los llevara al Santuario para que pudieran desarrollar todo su potencial. Extrañaría al pequeño Saga, por supuesto, pero de ningún modo podía interponerse entre su brillante futuro, sobre todo cuando éste le auguraba tan buena suerte. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor señal de fortuna que el hecho de que dos pequeñas estrellas nacieran en un recóndito burdelcito portuario? ¡Aquello sólo podía significar lo mejor para su negocio!

Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea que no le importó adentrarse a la parroquia más cercana y pedirle una cita al mismísimo sacerdote. Había escuchado rumores de que el hombre tenía contactos en el Santuario y confiaba en que podía ayudarle. Ignoró la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigieron tanto él como sus ayudantes y, cuando la reunión terminó en un "veré lo que puedo hacer", supo que no tardaría en salirse con la suya.

Aun así, la reacción del Santuario fue mucho más rápida de lo que esperaba y se vio gratamente sorprendida cuando el sacerdote le devolvió la visita esa misma tarde.

—Vendrán por ellos esta noche —el hombre agachó la mirada para evitar que alguien lo reconociera—. Parece ser que los estaban esperando.

Las palabras del sacerdote se cumplieron y unas horas más tarde un alto hombre cubierto se llevó a los gemelos. Aunque la señora Tsamis dejó escapar un par de lágrimas al despedirse de los niños, cuando éstos se perdieron de vista, disimuló como pudo su tristeza y ordenó a sus muchachas que se pusieran a trabajar.

A final de cuentas, para alcanzar la fortuna a veces era necesario correr tras ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

El pequeño Saga no tardó mucho tiempo en acostumbrarse a la rutina del Santuario. Más que molestarle, parecía disfrutar madrugar y entrenar durante todo el día. Era, además, bastante atento e inteligente. El Santo de Géminis estaba seguro de que el niño había nacido con buena estrella y que pronto se convertiría en el mejor aprendiz que hubiese tenido.

Su hermano, por otra parte, solía causarle más de un dolor de cabeza. El niño era un cínico desvergonzado y ni siquiera al principio pretendió prestarle atención. De no haber sido por Saga, Feneo de Géminis le hubiera dedicado más tiempo a Kanon y le hubiera disciplinado con más constancia. No obstante, el hombre prefirió enfocar su interés en quien, sabía, sacaría provecho de todas sus lecciones. Aquel era un trato justo para ambos; al mantenerse alejado, Kanon no lo importunaba demasiado con sus fechorías y él no le molestaba exigiéndole actitudes que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

El potencial de Kanon quedó totalmente opacado por el brillante futuro que se le auguraba al buen Saga. Si bien el niño no era perfecto, se acercaba, e irónicamente su mayor defecto era la consciencia de su propia grandeza. Feneo sabía que si su ego no era controlado a esa temprana edad, el niño se haría soberbio y antipático, por lo que muchas de sus enseñanzas procuraban inculcarle aunque fuese un poco de humildad.

Desafortunadamente, en muchas ocasiones las supuestas enseñanzas resultaban saliéndole por la culata. Era difícil que el niño se hiciera consiente de sus propios defectos cuando había una larga lista de personas dispuestas a halagarlo y, con el paso del tiempo, Feneo casi dejó de intentarlo.

Uno de sus últimos intentos ocurrió en las zonas privadas del Templo de Géminis. Feneo había pasado gran parte del día ocupado en una misión fuera del Santuario y, una vez que regresó a él, encontró a su aprendiz en el salón en el que solía guardar su manto.

—¿Saga?

El niño alzó la mirada con tranquilidad. Giró lentamente y le mostró que entre sus manos llevaba el casco de Géminis.

—Dejó esto.

Feneo asintió y extendió sus manos hacia Saga quien le entregó la pesada pieza dorada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siempre lo deja.

—No me gusta mucho usarlo —admitió—, es algo estorboso.

Con el fin de demostrar la verdad en sus palabras, dejó caer el casco sobre la pequeña cabeza del niño. Saga rio y palpó con sus manos el yelmo con la esperanza de encontrar alguna abertura lo suficientemente amplia como para que le permitiese ver. Al no encontrarla, tuvo que quitarse el casco y dejarlo en el suelo.

—Quería verlo de cerca.

—Si entrenas arduamente, un día tendrás la oportunidad de examinarlo de cerca cada que quieras.

Saga movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo con entusiasmo. Feneo, cansado por el largo día de trabajo, decidió cederse unos momentos de tranquilidad y se sentó en la base de piedra que generalmente sostenía a la Armadura.

—¿Por qué tiene dos caras?

El Santo de Géminis sonrió de medio lado, extrañado de que apenas entonces el niño se atreviera a formular esa pregunta. Saga hacía tantas y con tanta frecuencia que el mayor supuso que la había guardado para el momento oportuno.

—Porque representa la naturaleza de Géminis.

Saga frunció el ceño sin entender del todo las palabras de su maestro.

—¿Por qué una sonríe y la otra no?

—Ningún ser humano es completamente bueno o completamente malo; vamos de un lado a otro dependiendo de las circunstancias. Esto es más verdad para nosotros que nacimos bajo el signo de los Gemelos.

—Usted es bueno. Todos los Santos de Atena lo son.

Feneo apretó los labios en una sardónica sonrisa. ¡Los niños podían ser tan ingenuos!

—Ni yo ni mis compañeros somos completamente buenos. Por más que tratemos de serlo muchas veces llegamos a ser egoístas o incluso crueles. Nadie es tan bueno que no tenga un mal.

Saga se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, entrecerró los ojos y, después de casi un minuto, aceptó que no comprendía lo que Feneo le explicaba.

—¿Ni Atena?

Feneo alzó las cejas, sorprendido por haber caído tan fácilmente en un error. Ciertamente no la había contemplado a Ella. Afortunadamente, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para salir del problema.

—Ella es diferente. Ella es una Diosa y nosotros sólo somos mortales.

—¿Y el Patriarca?

—Él sí es un buen ejemplo. Aunque sea el ser humano más cercano a los Dioses y aunque tenga muchos años de experiencia es mortal e imperfecto.

El niño hizo un irritado mohín y se hincó frente al casco para examinar nuevamente el rostro de la maliciosa sonrisa.

—Sería bueno que todos fuésemos buenos. El mundo siempre estaría a salvo.

—Me temo que algo así sería imposible.

—¡Yo seré tan bueno como Atena! —declaró mientras se abrazaba del casco—. ¡Me haré un gran Santo, mejor que el Patriarca, y entonces Géminis ya sólo tendrá una cara!

La imprudencia de Saga irritó a Feneo.

—Es inútil que pienses esas cosas. Nunca podrás borrar el mal en el corazón de los humanos; ni siquiera del tuyo.

—¡Lo haré! —repitió con el mismo entusiasmo.

—No mientras seas mortal.

—¡Entonces me convertiré en un Dios!

Aquella declaración descolocó a Feneo, quien se puso inmediatamente de pie y reclamó su casco para sí.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Heracles lo hizo, también Asclepio.

—Saga —suspiró tratando de controlar su creciente enojo—, no pienses en esas cosas. No necesitas borrar un lado de tu ser; necesitas balancearlo, simplemente eso. Son ambas caras quienes forman a Géminis y no pueden vivir la una sin la otra. Es el balance lo que da fortaleza y lo que te permitirá proteger al mundo. Eres un mortal y son tus fallas las que hacen tu vida tan valiosa.

Muy a su pesar, el niño dejó de prestarle atención después de la primera oración. Se le había metido una extraña idea en la cabeza y Feneo sospechaba que tomarían varios años antes de que pudiese quitársela de encima.

—Eres muy pequeño para entender estas cosas —le dio una queda palmada en la espalda para guiarlo hacia el comedor—. Ven, es hora de cenar. Para todo esto, ¿en dónde se metió tu hermano?

Saga alzó sus hombros y Feneo no pensó nuevamente en Kanon; seguramente regresaría a las Doce Casas entrada la noche. Siempre lo hacía.

Aunque los ambiciosos planes de Saga le pusieron nervioso en un momento, le bastó con ver su cálida sonrisa para convencerse de que aquellos eran simples sueños infantiles que no tardarían en desaparecer.

Saga se convertiría en un gran hombre y, cuando llegase el tiempo, portaría a Géminis con mayor nobleza y mesura que él mismo.

~~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~~

Como ya se le había hecho costumbre, Kanon regresó al Templo de Géminis a altas horas de la noche. Incluso así, se tomó tiempo para robar algo para cenar antes de irse a descansar en la habitación que compartía con su hermano. No se molestó en ser silencioso. Sabía que Saga estaría esperándolo para recriminarle alguna estupidez antes de dejarlo dormir tranquilamente.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó el gemelo mayor mientras Kanon deshacía su cama—. Feneo preguntó por ti.

—¡Seguro! —bromeó Kanon mientras se zampaba un dolmade de una sentada—. ¡Apuesto que se moría de la preocupación!

Saga le mostró un gesto de puro desagrado y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No comas en cama! ¡Llegan las hormigas!

—Tengo hambre —respondió con simpleza mientras masticaba un segundo rollito.

Kanon sonrió al ver que su hermano comenzaba a molestarse. Éste siempre procuraba mantenerse sereno frente a los demás, pero frente a Kanon no se molestaba en fingir apariencias. Le gustaba verlo desquitarse con él porque le permitía confirmar su ya muy afianzada teoría de que ambos eran más parecidos de lo que Saga quería aceptar.

Aunque no tan parecidos, claro. Kanon era el único honesto en su deshonestidad y eso lo hacía mejor que Saga.

—¿Ya me dirás dónde estabas?

Kanon se chupó los dedos y se acomodó en la cama. Ya era tarde para andar escuchando los reproches de su hermano.

—Por ahí. Cerca de la Fuente de Atena.

—Ese lugar es peligroso.

—Me gusta, siempre está vacío.

—¿Por qué no entrenas con nosotros?

El menor ladeó su cabeza para ver a su hermano con mayor atención. Buscó en él algún rastro de sarcasmo y al no encontrarlo aceptó responderle.

—Prefiero hacerlo solo. Feneo no me quiere y yo a él tampoco.

—Eres fuerte —murmuró para sí—. Si entrenaras más, serías casi tan fuerte como yo.

Molesto, Kanon se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¡¿Casi?!

—No te preocupes, Kanon. Ya decidí lo que voy a hacer: voy a ser el nuevo Patriarca.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Y cuando yo sea el Patriarca tú podrás ser el Santo de Géminis.

—¡Eres un bobo! ¡Si acaso yo sería el Patriarca y tú Géminis!

—Si tú fueras Patriarca entonces yo sería un Dios.

—¡Si tú fueras un Dios yo sería un Dios de Dioses!

—¡Eso no existe!

—¡Yo haría que existiera!

—¡Que no!

—¡A que sí!

La animada discusión fue interrumpida por su maestro quien, medio adormilado, les mandó a callar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Que no —murmuró Saga antes de envolverse nuevamente entre sus cobijas.

Kanon exhaló tendidamente y decidió que si un día su hermano se convertía en el Patriarca, ese mismo día se largaría del Santuario para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario de la Autora: Ungh... tuve un día terrible. -.- ¡Por favor déjenme reviews y háganme feliz! XD Bueh, si quieren.
> 
> Y bien, después de Milo y Death Mask, es de Saga y Kanon cuyos pasados tenía ya más en forma en mi retorcida cabecita. De hecho, ya había escrito un sidestory de ellos en el fanfic Paideia (Aprendizaje), en el que conté más a detalle sus primeros años en el burdel.
> 
> Con respecto a sus años posteriores, creo que Feneo falló terriblemente a la hora de darle una oportunidad a Kanon. Sí, los niños eran diferentes, pero no por eso debió haberlo dejado hacer lo que quisiera. Sobre Saga, creo que en el punto en el que transcurre la historia, la idea de ser un dios es realmente sólo un sueño infantil. El pequeño Saga era ambicioso, pero no había despertado ese lado malvado que ocasionaría todos esos pesares. Creo que eso no comenzaría a despertar sino hasta tiempo después, casi a punto de que Shion eligiera a un nuevo Patriarca.
> 
> Es curioso que el Saga post-12 Casas sea tan serio. Pienso que Saga debió haber sido especialmente encantador antes de... que se volviera loco. ¿Por qué otro motivo lo querían tanto? Él era respetado en Rhodorio como un dios, y ciertamente era uno de los candidatos a suceder a Shion. En un mejor tiempo Saga debió haber sido no solo noble y fuerte, sino que también mucho más afable. Es una pena que haya permitido que el mal entrara a su corazón. Hubiese sido un patriarca excelente de no ser por ese pequeño detalle de haber intentado matar a Atena.
> 
> Antes de que me digan: sí, sí habrá capítulo de Kanon. Sin embargo, será hasta que termine con los goldies oficiales. Estaba pensando también hacer uno para Shion, pero creo que primero voy a ver cómo me va con Dohko jaja! Por favor tengan paciencia para el próximo capie. Creo que tardará aún más que lo usual. ¡Mil gracias por sus lecturas!


	4. Capítulo 4: Death Mask

# Capítulo 4: Death Mask

Larga era la lista de desventuras que el joven Alfonso tuvo que enfrentar una vez que salió de su humilde pueblo natal para probar suerte en la turística ciudad de Taormina. Llegó ahí pensando que encontraría un trabajo fácil y bien remunerado y que no tardaría en hacerse de un patrimonio. Desafortunadamente, pronto descubrió que tenía pocas ventajas en una renaciente tierra repleta de gente tan necesitada como él y mucho más talentosa.

Alfonso carecía tanto de fuerza física como de preparación, y después de deambular de trabajillos en trabajillos durante más de un año, perdió todas las ilusiones con las que había iniciado. Estuvo a punto de rendirse y de regresar a su pueblo hasta que se dio la brillante oportunidad de un trabajo estable: cuidador del cementerio municipal.

Aunque mal pagada, la noble profesión probó ser perfecta para Alfonso. El lugar estaba alejado de los tumultuosos extranjeros, era seguro y no requería de grandes esfuerzos físicos. Únicamente tenía que limpiar las tumbas de cuando en cuando y alejar a los niños curiosos que se atrevían a cruzar las demacradas puertas de hierro forjado. Esas eran labores sencillas que bien merecían las largas horas de aburrimiento con tal de tener algo de dinero al finalizar la semana. A la larga tuvo un gran aprecio por los cadáveres a quienes acompañaba todos los días. Ellos le daban de comer y le permitieron por primera vez dormir sin la preocupación de si tendría algo para comer al día siguiente.

Pasaron algunos años y Alfonso se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho consigo mismo como para elegir a una sencilla mujer con quien casarse. En poco tiempo tuvo un sano hijo varón que, pensaba, algún día lo sucedería en sus nobles deberes en el cementerio.

Alfonso vivió una niñez y juventud sumamente complicada y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ahorrarle a su hijo los problemas con los que se enfrentó. Aunque conforme con su propia vida, Alfonso aún miraba con añoranza las grandes casas de la colina y los bellos coches de los acaudalados. Ni siquiera la tranquilidad pudo borrar de su cabeza los vanos deseos por algo mejor y pensaba que si desde pequeño le cortaba las alas a su niño, nunca tendría que verlo sufrir por ser incapaz de alzar el vuelo. ¿Para qué llenarle la cabeza con falsas promesas de una vida mejor? Eso sólo le causaría problemas; le haría esperar por un futuro imposible. Lo indicado para él sería seguir sus pasos con una vida tranquila y sin pretensiones. Una vida dedicada a los muertos.

Con eso en mente, a los pocos meses de que su hijo aprendiera a caminar por su cuenta, decidió que le acompañaría en su trabajo diariamente. Le enseñaría a amar aquellas tumbas y a ser feliz con lo poco que tenían. La humildad era lo único que necesitaba para alcanzar la paz y sólo con constante supervisión podría asegurarse de que su mente no divagaría hacia terrenos inalcanzables.

Conforme su hijo fue creciendo, Alfonso se percató de que sus planes no se realizarían con tanta facilidad. Como cualquier otro niño, su pequeño era curioso y testarudo. Los viajes al cementerio comenzaron a hacerse más y más problemáticos, pues el niño pedía con insistencia que le cargara en sus hombros o, peor aún, que lo dejara a pie de la colina para jugar con el resto de los niños de su edad. Alfonso rechazaba ambas súplicas. Temía que la elevada vista desde sus hombros le permitiera divisar los lujosos cruceros anclados en la bahía y que las amistades contaminaran su cabeza con sueños de grandeza.

No expondría a su hijo a riesgos tan innecesarios. Prefería arrastrarlo con fuerza por las empinadas calles e ignorar sus torpes palabras que repetían lo mucho que quería ver el mar. Alfonso creyó que con un poco de disciplina el niño se olvidaría de sus berrinches. Desgraciadamente, la situación sólo empeoró con el paso de los meses. Se percató de que comenzaba a perder control sobre él cuando el niño cumplió cuatro años.

—¿Por qué no puedo jugar en la playa?

—Porque eso es para niños flojos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer —respondió ásperamente—. Tú tienes que ayudarme a cuidar el cementerio.

—¿Cuidar de qué? Todos están muertos. No se van a ir a ningún lado.

Por cada respuesta burlona que se le ocurriera, el niño recibía un fuerte tirón en sus patillas, pero ni así dejó de cuestionar la situación que desde hacía rato quería cambiar.

—Ya quiero crecer para ir a la escuela —le dijo una mañana.

—Eso no pasará. Ya te he dicho que es mejor que te quedes aquí y que me ayudes en el trabajo. Todo lo que necesitarás aprender lo aprenderás de mí.

—Usted no sabe escribir —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. Eso no me lo puede enseñar.

Su padre se sintió casi culpable por castigar su imprudencia con una bofetada. El niño tenía razón, él nunca aprendió a escribir y nunca se interesó en hacerlo. De cualquier forma consideró que el golpe era necesario; su hijo necesitaba aprender a respetarle.

El muchacho no era para nada tonto y supo a partir de entonces que tenía que cuidar sus palabras. Aunque nunca borró su insolente mirada, decidió limitarse a juguetear entre las derruidas lápidas y a ignorar a su padre. Alfonso creyó que finalmente había encontrado el modo para aplacar al niño y que no tendría que aguantar sus molestas preguntas nunca más y, de hecho, la última pregunta que le dirigió ocurrió poco después en una brumosa noche de invierno.

—¡Padre!

El niño le interrumpió mientras amarraba las flores viejas que descartó en la mañana.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —dijo sin prestarle mucha atención—. Deja ya de corretear que pronto será hora de regresar a casa.

—¡Venga, venga! —insistió mientras le tomaba de la mano— ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¡¿Qué son?!

Alfonso pensó que podía tratarse de algún jovenzuelo envalentonado que se había colado sin permiso al lugar, por lo que siguió al niño. Extrañamente, lo único que encontró fue la angosta lápida de una tumba recién hecha.

—¿Qué es qué?

—¡Las lucecitas! —obvió— ¿Qué son?

Por más que entrecerró los ojos, Alfonso falló en ver aquellas luces y en darle una respuesta a su hijo.

—¿Qué son? —el pequeño insistió jalando de su brazo—. ¿Qué son, padre?

—Hace un frío de los mil demonios —dijo finalmente—. Regresemos a casa temprano.

—¿Y las lucecitas?

—Espero que tu madre ya tenga lista la cena.

El cuidador pensó en las palabras de su hijo hasta sus últimos días, los cuales no vinieron mucho después, cuando un vecino descuidó las brasas de su estufa y ocasionó un incendio que acabó con la vida de Alfonso y de su mujer.

* * *

La doctora Brucato era una de las pocas psiquiatras encargadas de atender los varios orfanatos de la costa este de Sicilia. Usualmente su trabajo consistía en revisar los expedientes, recolectar información y atender a los adolescentes problemáticos. En algunas ocasiones, los orientadores requerían su ayuda para controlar a los más pequeños, sobre todo a aquellos que fueron víctimas de algún tipo de abuso o que surgían de zonas de pobreza extrema. El tratamiento a seguir era casi siempre el mismo: algunas entrevistas, un par de exámenes, un diagnóstico rápido y una larga lista de recomendaciones que, Brucato sabía, sería muy difícil de seguir al pie de la letra debido al poco personal de los albergues.

Al inicio, Matteo prometía ser un paciente más. Lo encontraron en la ciudad de Taormina mientras vaciaba los bolcillos de los despistados transeúntes. El reporte de la policía indicaba la posibilidad de que se tratara de uno de los varios niños que quedaron huérfanos después del incendio en la ladera norte de la ciudad. Aquel lugar era base de un asentamiento irregular en el que cada año había complicaciones con gente intoxicada por el monóxido de carbono de los braseros que utilizaban para calentarse en las frías noches invernales. Desgraciadamente, en esa ocasión las pérdidas humanas fueron bastante más considerables. Uno de los braseros inició un incendio que no fue controlado sino hasta entrada la madrugada y los habitantes de las frágiles casas de cartón tuvieron poco tiempo para ponerse a salvo. Más de una docena de niños y adultos fallecieron calcinados. Algunos días después del incendio, el orfanato de Taormina recibió a cuatro niños y, aunque hubiera llegado un mes después, parecía ser que Matteo era el quinto.

Al menos esa era la teoría aceptada por todos, puesto que el niño no tuvo interés en confirmarla o desmentirla. Matteo se rehusaba a responder cualquier pregunta que se le hiciera, desde las más complicadas como la identidad de sus padres, como las más sencillas como su nombre y su edad. Tanta fue su renuencia a cooperar que fue necesario darle un nuevo nombre, al cual apenas y respondía, con el fin de crear su expediente y poder comunicarse con él.

Brucato fue llamada debido al difícil carácter del niño. Además del mutismo selectivo, Matteo era irritable y mostraba un alto grado de agresividad contra sus compañeros. El único modo con el que lograban tranquilizarlo era con amenazas físicas, las cuales neutralizaban su violencia sólo momentáneamente, puesto que ésta regresaba pocas horas después.

Por sólo leer el expediente, la señora Brucato supuso que sus problemas de conducta se debían a un trastorno de estrés postraumático. Ignoraba si el estrés era causado por los recuerdos del incendio o si el niño había sufrido de abusos previamente, por lo que decidió tomarlo como su paciente con el fin de descubrir la raíz del problema.

Fuera de lo que esperaba, al conocerlo se dio cuenta de que diagnosticarlo no sería tan fácil como cruzar un par de palabras con él y guardar el expediente en un archivo separado. La agresividad y problemas con la autoridad eran sólo una muestra de los problemas de Matteo. El niño mostraba varios síntomas de un desorden de conducta y, de no ser por su tierna edad, Brucato le hubiera diagnosticado con desorden de personalidad antisocial.

Matteo no parecía conocer el significado de remordimiento ni de empatía; se frustraba con facilidad e intentaba, torpemente, manipular a sus superiores con el fin de salirse siempre con la suya. Aunado a eso, el niño sufría de constantes alucinaciones en forma de lucecillas azuladas. El modo con el cual interactuaba con ellas era clara señal de que éstas eran completamente reales para el niño y no una extraña forma de amigos imaginarios. Brucato supo que, de no ser tratado adecuadamente, Matteo podía hacerse sumamente peligroso. Lo mejor para él sería enviarlo al orfanato de Palermo donde habría mayores recursos para su cuidado.

Casi se cumplía el año de haberlo conocido cuando fue llamada de urgencia debido a un fuerte incidente. Matteo riñó con uno de sus compañeros, fracturándole el brazo y prometiéndole que le rompería el resto de sus huesos si se atrevía a acercarse a él nuevamente.

La noticia le sorprendió no sólo por la suma violencia del acto, sino porque no podía entender cómo un niño tan pequeño tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para lastimar así a alguien.

Le recibió en su consultorio improvisado —un angosto cuarto que en alguna ocasión fue utilizado como bodega—, indicándole que se sentara a su lado en un desgastadísimo sillón de piel.

—Buenos días, Matteo. ¿Cómo estás? —como de costumbre no recibió una respuesta—. ¿Sabes por qué vine el día de hoy?

Debido a lo ocurrido el día anterior, Brucato se vio forzada a cambiar la consulta del jueves para el día lunes. El niño miró de reojo a la mujer y, aunque se mantuvo en silencio, una extraña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

—¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando decidiste golpear así a tu compañero?

Sonriente, Matteo negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, otorgándole una lastimera mirada condescendiente.

—El chico está en el hospital, Matteo. Tardará varias semanas en recuperarse. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Matteo decidió que su mano abierta era más interesante que la mujer y dejó de prestarle atención en ese momento. Brucato le vio mover sus dedos delicadamente, como si tocara un invisible instrumento de cuerda.

—¿Son las luces otra vez?

—Siempre —declaró con desgane, como si estuviese cansado de repetirlo—, siempre están conmigo. Nadie las ve, pero son reales.

—Sé que son reales para ti, Matteo.

El niño frunció el ceño y cerró el puño con fuerza.

—Me dijo que estaba loco y que por eso veía cosas que no existen.

—¿Quién? ¿Tu compañerito?

—Aunque esté loco, ellas sí existen.

—Tú no estás loco, Matteo.

Éste sonrió tan ampliamente que Brucato, desconcertada, apretó fuertemente la pluma y el cuaderno sobre el cual escribía.

—Estoy loco —remarcó con rostro burlón—, por eso tengo que verla cada semana, ¿no?

—Te equivocas. Vengo cada semana porque me preocupas y quiero ayudarte.

—Entonces ayúdeme a salir de aquí.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

—No me gusta este lugar —admitió.

Esa fue la primera vez que Brucato identificó verdadera tristeza en sus ojos. En esos momentos deseó acariciar los cabellos del muchacho, mas se contuvo a sabiendas de que Matteo estaba menos que acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño y que solía responder a ellas con violencia. Aun así, decidió que haría todo lo posible para ayudarle. Ese mismo día redactó y firmó el documento en el que sugería el traslado de Matteo a Palermo.

Por algún motivo no se sorprendió cuando escuchó que el niño se escapó de su cuidador durante el traslado. A pesar de que se abrió una investigación, Matteo nunca fue encontrado. Brucato temía tanto el destino del niño como el de los que tuviesen que lidiar con él. Lo único que le quedó fue confiar en que Matteo encontrara a alguien que le diera el cariño y la atención que tanto necesitaba.

Si bien ella falló en ayudarle, alguien más podría tener mejor suerte

* * *

Desde la noche en la que las estrellas predijeron el nacimiento del próximo guardián de Cáncer, Shion escuchó con atención cualquier noticia que viniera de la región sur de Italia. De no ser por sus muchos deberes —y por la insistencia de Arles—, habría viajado a aquella zona frecuentemente con el fin de encontrarle.

Y aun así, a pesar de su espera, a pesar de sus muchos años como el líder de impetuosos jóvenes con fuerza sobrehumana, logró sorprenderse cuando le llegaron los rumores de un fantasma que asediaba la ciudad de Palermo, robándoles a los incautos sus billeteras y, en ocasiones, sus vidas.

Rechazó fehacientemente la ayuda de Arles y no dudó en dirigirse a la ciudad siciliana. Debido a su poderosa energía le fue fácil encontrarlo esa misma noche a un costado de la catedral. El niño aprovechaba la amarillenta luz de las farolas para contar a sus anchas un gran botín de billetes extranjeros. Aunque joven —no parecía tener más de seis años—, su rostro no era muy diferente al de un avaricioso adulto que se regodeaba con la falsa idea de opulencia. A diferencia de lo que solía encontrarse, el niño estaba limpio y bien vestido; ciertamente el joven sacaba buen provecho de su experiencia como ladronzuelo. Mostraba tanta confianza en sí mismo que ni siquiera borró su sonrisa al verse descubierto.

—Robar no es un estilo de vida decente, jovencito.

—Es más indecente comer de basureros, ¿no cree?

Entonces, el niño invocó a un séquito de lucecillas azules para que le rodearan y Shion tensó sus músculos en espera de que las lanzara en su contra.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

—No tengo nombre —se alzó de hombros y guardó los billetes entre sus ropas—, así que puede llamarme como quiera.

Una de las luces se posó sobre su dedo índice, el cual apuntaba discretamente hacia abajo.

—Te llamaré como quieras que te llame.

Los ojos de Shion recorrieron la escena, inquieto por la gran cantidad de almas que rodeaban al muchacho. ¿Cómo era posible que tantas le acompañaran?

—Usted puede verlas —frunció el ceño sin borrar su sonrisa—. Pocos pueden.

—¿Sabes qué son estas luces?

—Trofeos —escuchó a Shion gruñir quedamente—. Aparecen cuando la gente muere. Son lo más valioso que tienen y yo los colecciono, ¿ve? Son mis trofeos.

—Estos trofeos —murmuró con cautela—, ¿los obtienes del mismo modo que obtienes tu dinero?

—Algunos los encuentro en el camino. Otros los consigo yo mismo —con el dedo índice señaló hacia el cielo nocturno—. Le mostraré.

Una espiral de fuegos fatuos se creó ante Shion; el viento chocó contra su espalda y comenzó a perder el aliento. Por supuesto que aquello sólo duró unos instantes, los suficientes para que Shion elevara su cosmo y repeliera la tosca aunque poderosa técnica.

En contra de lo que esperaba, el niño reaccionó ante su poder con una sonora carcajada.

—¡Vaya! ¡No está mal para un viejo que viste ropa de mujer!

Shion sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a él.

—Ese ataque fue bastante burdo —el niño bufó—. Si quieres explotar todo tu potencial ven conmigo. Ven y usa tus habilidades para pelear por la justicia.

El pequeño rio nuevamente.

—Me quedaré con mi justicia, gracias —rascó su nariz con el dedo índice—, pero repítame eso de explotar cosas.

En ese momento Shion creyó haber ganado la batalla. Llevó al niño consigo al Santuario y, por un tiempo, le enseñó a controlar su cosmo y a hacerse aún más poderoso. Le insistía constantemente en lo mal que había hecho al recolectar trofeos, que lo mejor era recolectar hazañas que lo convertirían en un gran héroe lleno de nobleza. Le repetía que, a diferencia de lo que le habían hecho creer, era alguien valioso y que, con el tiempo, se volvería imprescindible en el ejército de la Diosa.

Quizá, si el niño hubiese escuchado aquellas palabras por el tiempo suficiente, habría comenzado a creerlas. Quizá, si los años no le hubiesen pesado tanto a Shion, habría podido conciliar de un mejor modo su rol como Patriarca y como maestro. Quizá, si no hubiese sido tan orgulloso, se habría atrevido a aceptar la ayuda del Santo de Altar.

Desafortunadamente, poco antes de que el italiano cumpliera el año en Atenas, Shion volcó todo su interés en un niño de nombre extraño que vivía del otro lado del mundo. El Patriarca preparaba con emoción la llegada de su nuevo aprendiz y no se percató de lo mucho que había descuidado al anterior hasta el día en el que éste le comunicó que regresaría a Italia para entrenar por su cuenta. Shion no tuvo el valor para retenerle.

Arles visitaba al niño con frecuencia, pero nunca logró convencerlo de regresar a Grecia. A pesar de esto, Altar constantemente le reportaba a Shion de sus grandes avances. Definitivamente el niño sería el indicado para portar la Armadura de Cáncer.

Quizá, si Arles y Shion no hubiesen muerto antes de tiempo, el muchacho no habría tardado tanto en volverse alguien digno de Ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario de la Autora: Esto quedó bastante largo... no se acostumbren jeje. ¡Ah! ¡Death Mask! ¡Death Mask! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero al cual no le suelo dar la atención que se merece. Ya había contado algo de su historia en el fic Mio per Sempre, pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de detallarla a este punto.
> 
> Definitivamente creo que Masky tenía cierto grado de desorden de conducta antisocial. No creo que llegase al extremo de la psicopatía, pero de que el pequeño necesitaba atención, la necesitaba. Desafortunadamente, ni en el orfanato ni en el Santuario le pudieron ofrecer el cariño que tanto necesitaba. He de admitir que en un principio fue Arles quien encontraría a Death Mask (su contacto con él habría de provocar varios años después de que sospechara que el Arles de Saga no fuese el Arles real). Sin embargo, no pude evitar el guiño al Lost Canvas en el que Shion es cercano a Manigoldo. Shion debió haber querido ver nuevamente a su amigo, pero le falló al enfocarse demasiado en la llegada del pequeño Mü. Cometió un error y aún así no se atrevió a hacer algo para enmendarlo. En mi headcanon Shion es muy terco y por esa terquedad DM acabó aún peor de lo que pudo haber acabado.
> 
> Otro cambio que no tiene nada que ver con nada: originalmente DM se encontraba con Shion en el Vaticano, pero cuando escribía me pareció muy forzado el llevar al niño hasta Roma. No estaba TAN loco.
> 
> No creo que DM sea una persona completamente mala (si la armadura le eligió no podía serlo). Simplemente creo que es una persona que carece de empatía y eso le hace cometer actos terribles sin sentir remordimiento después.
> 
> Antes de empezar con este fic la idea de un multichap con DM me parecía muy lejana, pero ahora que hice esto me di cuenta de que no sería tan complicado después de todo. Lo merecería. XD Pero si algún día lo hago creo que será en un futuro lejano, porque aún tengo que acabar este fic.
> 
> ¿Notaron cómo eludí el nombre real de DM? Me rehúso a darle un nombre. Death Mask es demasiado chévere para quitárselo jaja! ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews! A Lizzy le dejo su respuesta en mi profile.¡Kissu!


	5. Capítulo 5: Aioria

# Capítulo 5: Aioria

—No me iré sin mi hermanito.

En la cabeza de Tahiel de Sagitario aún resonaban las palabras que le trajeron más problemas de los que pudo haberse imaginado. Él era un Santo Dorado, uno de los de mayor experiencia y reconocido como uno de los más poderosos. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple niño de siete años se atreviera a hablarle de ese modo? Peor aún, ¿cómo permitió que un pequeño bebé irrumpiera tan groseramente en su vida?

Aún recordaba su sensata decisión de comunicar al Patriarca sobre la condición del que, se suponía, debía ser su nuevo aprendiz. El que hubiese grupos de hermanos en el Santuario no era algo extraño, lo extraño era que uno de ellos fuese tan joven. ¿Qué se supondría que haría Tahiel con un bebé de poco más de un año? El Santuario no era una guardería; muy al contrario, era un lugar extremadamente peligroso para los que no tuvieran ni la vocación ni los talentos necesarios.

Cuando el Patriarca dio luz verde para traer consigo a los dos hermanos, Tahiel pensó que aquella era una decisión apresurada. Decidió, entonces, tratar de convencer al pequeño Aioros de que lo mejor sería dejar a su hermano en el modesto orfanato de Larissa.

—Una vez que entre al Santuario tendrá pocas opciones a seguir —aseguró—. En tres años, quizá dos, tendrá que entrenar con los demás y morirá si no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

La oscura premonición no desalentó a Aioros. Insistió en que él se ocuparía de protegerlo, convirtiéndose en el más fuerte de todos para ocupar su lugar en los combates si es que era necesario. Tahiel quiso explicarle que la situación era mucho más complicada que esa. En el Santuario la gente sólo podía depender de su propia fuerza para sobrevivir.

—¡Entonces yo haré que se haga más fuerte! —declaró—. ¡Le enseñaré todo lo que necesite para cuidarse a sí mismo!

Las nobles intenciones de Aioros conmovieron a Tahiel y supo que de ningún modo podría separar a los niños. De haber sido por él, habría dejado a ambos en el orfanato, lejos del Santuario y de las guerras. Si decidió hacer lo contrario fue únicamente por la insistencia del Patriarca; una insistencia que no podía comprender.

—Es normal que Aioros quiera traer a su hermano consigo. ¿Por qué impedírselo?

—Es demasiado pequeño.

—Ya nos las arreglaremos —respondió el anciano como si el asunto no tuviese la menor importancia—. Antes de que te des cuenta ese pequeño correteará por todo el coliseo. Si las estrellas le sonríen, quizá hasta pueda darle alcance a su hermano.

Aunque Tahiel sabía que la seria máscara del Patriarca ocultaba una cínica sonrisa, optó por convencerse de que su insistencia en aceptar al capricho de Aioros tenía algún otro motivo además del de reírse a costa suya.

Fue así que el pobre hombre acabó con un prometedor aprendiz y un risueño bodoque que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

Las cosas fueron complicadas desde un principio. El Patriarca le permitió a Tahiel encomendar el cuidado del bebé a una de las doncellas del Santuario; desafortunadamente, con el tiempo vio que era imposible deslindarse por completo de él. Su aprendiz insistía en atender a su hermano cada que los entrenamientos terminaban y, por mucho entusiasmo que Aioros tuviera, no había mucho que un joven de siete años pudiese hacer por un bebé.

—¡Aioria! —la bien merecida siesta del Santo de Sagitario fue interrumpida una tarde por el agudo grito de su aprendiz— ¡Quédate quieto!

—¡No! ¡No!

Un par de pies descalzos se escurrió de la habitación, corriendo con decisión pero sin rumbo hasta que se encontró de frente con el Noveno Guardián.

El pequeño gritó nuevamente mientras Tahiel le alzaba para llevarlo de regreso al cuarto donde su hermano apenas reaccionaba a su escape.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

—¡Lo siento, maestro! —alzó sus brazos tratando de controlar la pataleta de su hermano— ¡Quería cortarle las uñas! No sé por qué se puso así.

Tahiel suspiró y apretó con fuerza al niño para demostrarle que le sería imposible escapar por más que se revolviera entre sus brazos.

—Y a buena hora. Debimos cortarle las uñas hace semanas; él solo se ha llenado de arañazos. Ven. Yo lo sujeto y tú le cortas las uñas.

Aioria lanzó un agudísimo grito mientras Tahiel lo sentaba sobre sus piernas.

—Así se asustará aún más —aseguró el niño—. ¡Yo me encargaré!

—¿Y que te deje más arañazos? Parece que fuiste atacado por un gato salvaje. Si crees que se pondrá nervioso, lo haré yo mismo.

Cuando Tahiel tomó el cortaúñas, Aioria duplicó sus gritos y esfuerzos para escapar. Su actitud terminó por acabar con la paciencia del Santo y, en un acto desesperado, le sujetó suavemente de ambas piernitas y le miró con severidad.

—Es suficiente, Aioria —ordenó con tranquilidad—. Esto no te dolerá.

La grave voz de Tahiel tuvo el efecto deseado, pues Aioria dejó de forcejear en ese mismo instante. A pesar de ser tan pequeño, el niño descubrió hacía no poco que lo mejor era comportarse y seguir las órdenes de Tahiel. No le vería enojado si es que podía evitarlo.

—¿Por qué a usted siempre le hace caso y a mí no?

—Porque me respeta. Si realmente planeas convertirte en su maestro algún día, tendrás que ser más firme con él.

—¿Y si lo lastimo?

—La firmeza no es igual a la dureza ni a la crueldad. La firmeza es saber poner límites y ser congruente con lo que dices y haces.

—¿Con qué?

Tahiel sonrió.

—Congruente. Constante. El mejor modo de educar es con el ejemplo.

Aioros asintió sin comprender del todo las palabras de su maestro. Aun así, Tahiel supo que no tendría que preocuparse por mucho tiempo más del problemático chiquillo. A pesar de que lo dudó en un principio, Aioros no tardaría en tomar las riendas de la instrucción de su hermano.

¡Le deseaba buena suerte!

Aioria prometía ser una verdadera amenaza.

* * *

El pequeño Aioria comenzó un escueto entrenamiento apenas cumplió los cuatro años. Tal y como había planeado, Aioros se convirtió en su principal mentor. Si bien Tahiel le daba indicaciones de cuando en cuando, era Aioros quien le dedicaba la mayor cantidad del tiempo. En un principio, el Santo de Sagitario tomó la iniciativa de su aprendiz con buenos ojos. Le agradaba que estuviese dispuesto a aceptar varias responsabilidades desde tan joven y pronto advirtió que sus deseos de ser un maestro adecuado para su hermano le inspiraban a entrenar aún más duro. Sin embargo, aquel punto de vista cambió gradualmente conforme pasó el tiempo y se volvió cada vez más claro que Aioria podría aspirar a un fin mucho más elevado del que se creía inicialmente. Tan elevado, quizá, como el de su hermano.

Al percatarse de esto, Tahiel insistió en tomar por completo el control de la educación de Aioria, no sólo porque pensó que sería lo mejor para el niño, sino también porque temía que Aioros desatendiera su propio entrenamiento. No obstante, poco pudo hacer ante la tozudez de Aioros y lo más que logró fue imponer la condición de que al momento en el que el muchacho descuidara su entrenamiento, Tahiel le reemplazaría como el tutor de Aioria. Aioros aceptó las condiciones con gusto y se afanó en no defraudar a su maestro.

Ciertamente no era cosa fácil. Aioros se despertaba antes que cualquier otro con tal de terminar su entrenamiento al atardecer, momento a partir del cual podía reunirse con su hermano. Aunque la mayoría de los días terminara exhausto, sabía que todo valía la pena con tal de apoyar directamente a Aioria. La decisión de ser el maestro de su hermano se basaba tanto en su orgullo como en el cariño que le tenía al pequeño. Si había la menor posibilidad de hacer su estancia en el Santuario más feliz y segura, Aioros haría hasta lo imposible para lograrlo.

Afortunadamente, Aioria resultó ser un buen aprendiz. Era constante en sus entrenamientos y, una vez que lograba concentrarse, era capaz de canalizar su energía de modo maravilloso. El único asunto que le causaba a Aioros dolores de cabeza era el ponerlo a estudiar. Le era prácticamente imposible convencerlo de sujetar un libro por más de quince minutos, pero no por eso dejó de intentarlo. Tahiel se lo había dicho con claridad: la firmeza y el respeto mutuo eran puntos clave para convertirse en un buen maestro. Estaba seguro de que algún día convertiría a Aioria en un hombre tan sabio como poderoso.

Al menos esa era la idea y es que en ocasiones Aioros dudaba. No temía que su hermano fuese débil, ni que careciera de capacidad para convertirse en un Santo generoso y valiente. Simplemente había ocasiones en las que le veía y se sorprendía de lo joven que era su hermanito. Sus brazos eran tan delgados y sus manos tan pequeñas que sólo cuando le veía combatir podía convencerse, momentáneamente, de que Aioria no era el frágil niño que aparentaba ser.

La alegre actitud del niño chocaba aún más con el complicado destino que le avecinaba. Aioros siempre se preguntó cómo era posible que Aioria fuese un niño tan normal a pesar de haber sido criado por completo en el Santuario. El pequeño no recordaba el orfanato del que procedían y mucho menos a su madre fallecida. Lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre fue la doncella que le cuidó durante los primeros meses y Tahiel se vio imposibilitado por el mismo Aioros de ejercer el rol paternal.

Aun así, Aioria jugueteaba por el Santuario como si se tratase del patio de cualquier escuela, sonreía casi siempre y parloteaba tonterías como cualquier otro niño de su edad. Aioros no podía entender cómo era posible que un niño tan especial fuese al mismo tiempo tan normal. Aioria nunca se quejó de su condición, nunca cuestionó la ausencia de sus padres y tomaba la extraña vida del Santuario como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Su hermano parecía haber nacido para vivir en el refugio ateniense. A pesar de que poseía habilidades asombrosas, no era diferente a cualquier otro niño de cuatro años repleto de fantasiosas ideas y candorosas preguntas.

—¿Cómo crees que será Atena?

Le preguntó una vez después del baño, mientras Aioros trataba de desenredar su cabello sin dejarlo calvo en el proceso.

—Amable y generosa. Mi maestro dice que también es muy fuerte. Ni siquiera el poder de todos los Santos Dorados podría compararse con el suyo.

Aioria gruñó de mala gana y no precisamente por los tirones de sus cabellos.

—¿Pero será bonita?

—Eso no tiene importancia, hermano —aseguró con severidad—. Lo único que importa es su sentido de justicia.

—Pues yo creo que sería mejor si fuese bonita.

—Bueno —respondió Aioros después de una larga pausa—. Seguramente también es muy bonita. Ella era una de las tres Diosas que pelearon por la manzana de Eris, ¿recuerdas?

—¿La manzana de quién?

Adrede, Aioros tiró fuertemente de uno de sus mechones.

—Si estudiaras más, sabrías de lo que hablo.

—¡Oye!

—Lo que me recuerda: ayer permití que durmieras temprano a cambio de que hoy estudiaras una hora más.

—¡Hermano!

El niño se separó inmediatamente del mayor y le dirigió una mirada tan suplicante que el mismo Zeus se habría conmovido con ella. Desafortunadamente para el pequeño, Aioros no se sentía con ánimos tan generosos.

—Aioria…

Con solo escuchar el amenazante tono de su hermano, Aioria supo que había perdido la batalla. Espetó una palabra de disgusto y se encaramó frente al viejo escritorio de madera de la habitación.

Firmeza y respeto mutuo, eso es lo que le había dicho su maestro. Aioros estaba convencido de que si trabajaban arduamente, y las estrellas les sonreían como hasta ese momento, algún día lucharían hombro con hombro por la paz del mundo.

* * *

A Milo siempre le pesó la compañía de Aioria. Había muchos motivos por los cuales torcía la boca cada que le veía acercarse después de su entrenamiento matutino. En primera instancia, el muchacho le parecía increíblemente tonto. ¿Por qué? El mismo Milo no tenía una respuesta. Suponía que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que no pudiera mantenerse en silencio por más de dos minutos.

Milo era un muchacho reservado; le molestaba cuando la gente le interrogaba y aquello era algo que Aioria hacía constantemente. Demasiado acostumbrado a la serena personalidad de Camus, la energía que Aioria irradiaba le parecía estruendosa e irritante. Sus conversaciones no solían llegar a ningún lado y eso le frustraba. ¿Para qué escucharle si no tenía nada interesante que decir?

Lo peor del asunto era que a Aioria no parecía importarle ser escuchado o no. Simplemente llegaba, hablaba hasta hartarse y luego se retiraba con la misma alegría con la que había llegado. Milo suponía que Aioria estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención, y daba por sentado que todo lo que dijera sería escuchado con gran interés. Probablemente la mayoría de los niños en el Santuario reaccionaban de esa forma ante él. El aprendiz de Leo era amigable y su despampanante sonrisa atraía a todos. Además, era casi tan noble y encantador como su hermano mayor.

¡Completamente insoportables!

En algún momento Saga le aconsejó que se alejara tanto del aprendiz de Leo como el de Sagitario y Milo no tuvo reparos en seguir la recomendación. Aioria le aturdía y, peor aún, su orgullo solía salir herido cada que le veía.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tenía Aioria en el Santuario, pero el chico parecía estar muy bien enterado de cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí. Conocía el territorio como la palma de su mano y sabía de memoria el nombre de todas las doncellas y Santos. Además, claro, el niño era bastante talentoso. Era un sincero placer verle combatir y adquirir nuevas habilidades con el paso de los días. Había pocas dudas de que Aioria algún día portaría el manto de Leo.

La situación de Milo era bastante diferente. Aunque había llegado al Santuario hacía varios meses, aún no se había vuelto oficialmente el aprendiz de Escorpio. Saga insistía en que el asunto era casi un hecho, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se fortaleciera y se hiciera digno de semejante posición. A final de cuentas, llegó al Santuario a una edad relativamente avanzada —cinco años—, y tendría que pulir sus habilidades si es que quería reclamar el camino que las estrellas trazaron para él.

La situación frustraba a Milo, y el saber que alguien como Aioria gozaba de una condición tan privilegiada le encelaba. No tenía problemas para imaginarse a Camus portando una Armadura Dorada. Él más que nadie sabía que sus capacidades estaban muy por encima de las suyas. Aioria, por el contrario…

¡Vaya!

Toda esa situación parecía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Cómo era posible que un muchacho tan parlanchín y bobo fuese superior a él? Aun así, algo tenía que admitirle al muchacho: sus amplios conocimientos del Santuario. Éstos resultaron ser bastante útiles, no sólo para ayudarle a comprender la ajetreada vida ateniense, sino también para ampliar el campo de sus travesuras.

—¿Milo? —la chillona voz le interrumpió una noche mientras se preparaba para dormir—. ¿Estás despierto?

El niño se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la choza en la que vivía. Se encontraba solo y no se molestó en responderle con murmullos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Aioros no está y me aburro. ¿Me acompañas a ver a las Koree?

Milo lanzó un cansado gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Es lo único que sabes hacer?

Aioria ya estaba acostumbrado al grosero modo de ser de su compañero, así que ignoró completamente su pregunta.

—Entonces ven conmigo al comedor de los soldados. Escuché que les dieron de cenar frutas al horno. ¡Seguro que les sobraron algunas!

Milo pensó por varios segundos en algún buen motivo por el cual rechazar la invitación. Sin embargo, la falta de azúcar en su dieta pudo más y cedió a la tentadora oferta.

Esa noche, ocultos debajo de una amplia mesa de madera y mientras se comían una bandeja repleta de peras con canela, Milo pensó que quizá Aioria no era tan estúpido después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Me costó muchísimo trabajo hacer este capítulo. Aioria no es un personaje que me parezca muy interesante. Me cae bien, pero es demasiado genérico para mi gusto. Lo más interesante de su personaje es su angst por la supuesta traición de su hermano y su posterior desconfianza hacia el resto de los goldies (como muy acertadamente lo mostró Episodio G). Desafortunadamente, toda esta serie de fics son 'pre-Saga se vuelve loco y mata al patriarca', así que no lo pude utilizar. Siempre me imaginé que Aioria sería encantador y divertido antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan mal en el Santuario. Obviamente no todos comparten el amor hacia el gatito, pero muchos otros sí.
> 
> Originalmente, Saga iba a aparecer en lugar de Milo. Sin embargo, me costó tanto trabajo empezar este fic que decidí cambiarlos. Sabía que Milo sería el mejor aliciente para escribir. Ya tendré oportunidad de trabajar con Saga en el fic de Aioros en donde, por supuesto, hablaré un poco más de la madre de los muchachillos. Como la cronología de SS es un verdadero caos, tuve que hacer que Aioria llegar al Santuario desde muy pequeño. :S Pero bueno, al menos esto no está tan bizarro como Legend of Sanctuary en donde Aioros le lleva 21 años a su hermano. XD
> 
> Pronto estaré de regreso con el hombre más cercano a dios. ¡Chan chan chaaaaaaaan!


	6. Shaka de Virgo

# Capítulo 6: Shaka

Grandes cosas se han realizado en pos del amor, pero también grandes equivocaciones. La señora Warren aprendió esto de la peor manera, cuando en su primer año de matrimonio accedió a la propuesta de su esposo para mudarse a la India. En aquel entonces la mujer era joven e ingenua y se entusiasmó con la idea de alejarse de la nublada Londres para adentrarse a una exótica aventura que prometía estar llena de templos, henna e incienso.

Todos los días su esposo le contaba historias de aquella tierra lejana, un mundo novísimo que estaba listo para recibirlos con los brazos abiertos. La joven nación estaba necesitada de gente como él, aseguraba, con experiencia en los negocios y con el capital suficiente para echarlos a andar. La señora Warren tenía que admitir que, después del día de su matrimonio, el día en el que su esposo cerró el trato para convertirse en el accionista mayoritario de una mina de carbón en Calcuta fue el mejor de su vida hasta ese momento.

La mudanza tomó varios meses y el viaje un par de semanas más. Fue durante la larga travesía que la señora Warren comenzó a desencantarse y su paradisiaco sueño se rompió a los pocos días de llegar a la ciudad. El calor le parecía insoportable y los insectos que venían con él eran todavía peores. La comida le parecía indigerible y con un terrible sabor a picante. A diferencia de lo que le habían prometido, pocos de los habitantes hablaban inglés; si bien había varios otros británicos en el vecindario, sus rápidas y superficiales visitas poco podían hacer ante su soledad.

¿Abandonó a su familia por eso? ¡Era una locura! En un principio pensó que su marido opinaría igual que ella y que no tardarían en regresar. Desafortunadamente, el señor Warren pareció enamorarse del extraño país y, en su afán de conocer más de él, comenzó a descuidarla.

La noticia de su embarazo le vino como anillo al dedo. Creyó que enfocándose en el pequeño podría distraerse lo suficiente como para olvidar que estaba a miles de kilómetros de su hogar. E incluso si no, podría regresar a Londres con la excusa de que el calor y los mosquitos perjudicaban la salud del bebé. Su alegría fue tanta que incluso dejó pasar el hecho de que su esposo decidiera llamar a su hijo con uno de los nombres de Buda. Es más, una vez que nació, pensó que Shaka era el nombre perfecto para su ángel de delgados cabellos rubios.

Los primeros meses fueron completamente felices para la señora Warren. Su niño era no sólo hermoso, sino que también sereno. La mujer podía pasar tardes enteras conversando con sus vecinas, cotilleando sobre las últimas noticias inglesas mientras su pequeño era admirado como el más hermoso y bien portado de todos.

Tristemente, el padre del pequeño no tardó mucho tiempo en separarlo de su madre. Convencido de que encontraría el país tan emocionante y maravilloso como él lo hacía, decidió alejarlo de las banales conversaciones femeninas, llevándolo consigo a sus largos paseos dominicales en la rivera del Ganges.

La señora Warren poco pudo hacer ante la insistencia de su esposo de que el niño experimentara todos los aspectos de la vida india. Fuese alimentándolo con horrible comida picante, enseñándole a balbucear palabras en bengalí e incluso llevándolo a visitar templos paganos, su esposo parecía estar dispuesto a que su hijo perdiera cualquier rastro de la nacionalidad de sus padres. Se vio incapaz de recuperar a su niño; su esposo era necio y a Shaka no parecía desagradarle el exótico estilo de vida que su padre había elegido para él. Es más, la mujer casi podía apostar que le gustaba aún más que a su torpe esposo.

Cada día tenía menos contacto con su pequeño y poco a poco volvió a sentirse tan sola como cuando recién llegó al país.

—Los Dyson nos han invitado a almorzar con ellos mañana —le comentó a su esposo un día durante el desayuno—. ¿Me acompañarás?

—No puedo. Le prometí a Shaka que lo llevaría al templo budista.

—Ya podrán ir otro día. Además, lo has llevado todos los fines de semana. Es la tercera vez que nos invitan y ya estoy cansada de excusarnos.

—Puedes ir sola, entonces.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Te imaginas lo que se diría de mí?

—Eso es lo de menos, siempre te quejas de que nunca sales.

—Al menos permite que Shaka me acompañe. Los Dyson tienen niños como de su edad. Jugar con ellos será mejor para su crianza que visitar esos lugares tan extraños.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Shaka? —preguntó al pequeño que tan calladamente se dedicaba a comer—. ¿Quieres visitar el templo o pasar la mañana con unos niños presumidos que ni siquiera conoces?

—Me gusta ir al templo.

—Eres un tramposo —acusó a su marido—. Ni siquiera conoces a esos pequeños y hablas mal de ellos.

—¿Y qué? Tú tampoco conoces el templo e insistes en que es un lugar horrible. A Shaka le gusta; ha hecho amigos ahí.

—¡Apenas tiene cuatro años! Sólo un ingenuo como tú podría creer que un niño tan pequeño haría amistad con un montón de monjes.

La discusión siguió por varios minutos antes de que Shaka fuese retirado de la mesa por su niñera. Los Warren aprovecharon la privacidad para increparse con aún más cizaña, culminando en la pelea más fuerte que habían tenido desde que se casaron.

Al día siguiente, mientras Shaka visitaba el templo, la señora Warren llamó a su abogado. Estaba decidida a alejarse para siempre de ese horrible lugar. Hablaron durante toda la mañana y concluyeron que no podría llevar a su hijo consigo. Shaka poseía la nacionalidad india y no sería posible llevarlo a Inglaterra sin autorización de su marido. Su esposo era influyente y era poco probable que cediera la patria potestad tras el divorcio.

Decidida a no pasar un mes más en la ciudad de Calcuta, la mujer renunció a su hijo. Regresó a Londres dejando atrás sólo algunas de sus pertenencias, un bonche de papeles de divorcio y a un niño que apenas pareció percatarse de su ausencia.

* * *

—Muy buenos días, señor Warren.

El monje Rajesh recibía con ganas al acaudalado hombre que tanto interés tenía en su modesto templo. Sin embargo, no siempre fue así. En un principio las visitas del inglés le parecían molestas; creía que se trataba de un turista que se entretenía con algo que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en comprender. Sorpresivamente, el señor Warren no tardó en demostrarle que se equivocaba. Era un buen hombre con sed de conocimiento y gran y sincero interés en el budismo. Claramente aún no estaba listo para adoptar el humilde estilo de vida requerido para alcanzar la iluminación, pero no por eso le negaría la instrucción. Su deber era abrirle las puertas a todo aquél que se lo pidiera.

Incluso si ese alguien traía consigo a un bebé. De hecho, la constante compañía del pequeño fue el principal motivo por el cual receló del inglés en un inicio. El niño era demasiado joven y temía que con sus juegos y llantos irrumpiera la paz del templo. No obstante, casi inmediatamente se percató de que Shaka era un niño no solo bien portado, sino que poseía sabiduría innata difícil de encontrar en jóvenes o en adultos. Los días con Shaka estaban llenos de interesantes preguntas y largos silencios que le fascinaban. No cabía duda de que Shaka era un alma vieja en un cuerpo joven. El viejo Rajesh estaba convencido de que en pocos años el niño se convertiría en alguien mucho más sabio que él.

Tanto así que cuando el señor Warren le pidió cuidar al pequeño mientras él realizaba un rápido viaje a Inglaterra, Rajesh accedió inmediatamente. No sólo porque le pareció un buen gesto para el hombre que buscaba con desesperación recuperar a su esposa, sino también porque disfrutaba enormemente las visitas del pequeño.

—Buenos días, venerable.

El inglés se inclinó levemente hacia él y le dio una palmadita al pequeño que le acompañaba. El monje arqueó la ceja al notar que Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, venerable —repitió el niño antes de adentrarse con paso lento al templo.

—Por favor discúlpelo. Se le ha metido no sé qué idea en la cabeza y se rehúsa a abrir los ojos desde ayer en la noche.

—¿Qué idea?

El inglés se alzó de hombros.

—Le pregunté y dijo que no comprendería. Quizá usted tenga más suerte; le tiene mucha confianza.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Me preocupa que tropiece con algo; aunque admito que es bastante hábil a la hora de caminar. Hasta parece que puede ver a través de sus párpados.

El monje sonrió.

—Cuidaremos de él, no se preocupe.

—Se lo agradezco enormemente. Pensaba dejarlo con su niñera, pero estará más cómodo con ustedes. Regresaré en una semana, dos a lo mucho; con o sin Kate.

—Por favor vaya con cuidado. Lo estaremos esperando.

El señor Warren le ofreció una pequeña maleta con las pertenencias del niño, le agradeció nuevamente su ayuda y se despidió. Tras acomodar las cosas, el monje buscó al pequeño y, tal y como esperaba, le encontró en el amplio salón donde meditaban. Se sentó a su lado e imitó su posición de flor de loto.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Shaka?

—Bien, venerable.

—Tu padre dice que llevas varias horas con los ojos cerrados. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

—Maya.

Rajesh asintió satisfecho al vislumbrar los motivos tras el extravagante comportamiento del niño. El tejido de maya es la ilusión que aturde el cuerpo físico de los humanos y que les impide concentrarse en el camino hacia la iluminación. Parecía ser que el pequeño creía que con cerrar los ojos podría liberarse de ella.

—La ilusión de Maya es muy poderosa y cerrar los ojos no será suficiente para vencerla. Únicamente si controlas tus pensamientos podrás librarte del engaño.

—Usted dijo que el deseo es la fuente del sufrimiento.

—Así es.

—Los humanos se enredan en Maya porque les ofrece todo lo que desean. Maya se aprovecha de los sentidos para conquistarnos y cierro los ojos porque intenta engañarme a través de ellos.

El monje ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharle hablar de ese modo. Realmente era sorprendente que alguien tan joven poseyera tanto discernimiento y, como había pasado con anterioridad, Rajesh apenas y tuvo el valor suficiente para rebatirle. A pesar de sus muchos años de estudio se sentía desarmado ante el pequeño rubio que aparentaba saber tantísimo más que él.

—Maya es una ilusión porque nos hace creer que somos felices, no porque el mundo no sea real. No debes cerrar los ojos para vencer a Maya. Al contrario, debes utilizar tus conocimientos para controlar tus sentidos al máximo. Controlando tus sentidos controlarás a tu cuerpo y controlando a tu cuerpo podrás liberar tu espíritu.

El niño abrió lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Controlar mis sentidos? —frunció levemente el ceño—. Eso es lo que hago. Decido cerrar los ojos y lo hago.

Mostró sus palabras como ciertas al cerrar nuevamente sus párpados.

—¿Y qué harás cuando caigas de bruces por una escalera?

—No necesito abrir mis ojos para verlo todo, para ver aún más que los demás.

—¿Más que los demás? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El niño asintió para luego sumirse en un silencio que duraría por el resto de la tarde. Rajesh sabía que era inútil tratar de hablar con él una vez que iniciaba sus largas sesiones de meditación. Por el resto del día pensó seriamente en las palabras del niño. Aunque sabía que Shaka era especial, apenas entonces comprendía que era aún más especial de lo que creía.

Al suprimir su sentido de la vista demostró tener capacidades para controlar su sexto sentido. Rajesh se preguntaba cuánto más tardaría en descubrir que existía un séptimo.

* * *

Aioria estaba intrigado por las extrañas historias que escuchaba sobre el aprendiz de Virgo. Decían que fue encontrado por un anciano que alguna vez fue el Santo de Pavo Real y que fue capaz de alcanzar el séptimo sentido casi por cuenta propia. Su padre murió en un accidente aéreo y el anciano aprovechó para tomarlo bajo su instrucción en un templo budista al este de la India.

Decían que era un niño sabio y poderoso, que a pesar de tener siempre los ojos cerrados podía ver más que cualquier otra persona y que no tardaría mucho en convertirse en uno de los Doce. Aioria hubiese creído que todos esos rumores eran simples chismeríos sin importancia de no ser porque su hermano solía contarlos con tanta convicción.

—El señor Rajesh dijo que dejará de ser el maestro de Shaka —comentó una vez durante la cena—. Dijo que solamente Buda podría enseñarle más de lo que ya sabe.

—¿Buda?

—El iluminado. Fue un hombre muy sabio y compasivo que vivió hace muchos años y que ahora es adorado como un dios.

—¿Y lo es?

Aioria rio quedamente.

—Eso no lo sé, pero parece ser que Shaka no tardará en seguir sus pasos. Debe ser un muchacho impresionante. Ese es un motivo más por el cual tienes que entrenar mucho, hermano. Sólo haciéndote más fuerte podrás pelear con él hombro a hombro.

Aioria pensaba Shaka tenía que ser verdaderamente espectacular como para despertar tanta admiración en su hermano. Tendría que trabajar mucho para, algún día, hacerse tan poderoso como él.

Shaka nunca visitaba el Santuario y, a pesar de su interés, Aioria no le conoció sino hasta que cumplió los seis años. Era muy temprano y el aprendiz de Leo apenas se preparaba para enfrentarse a un largo día de entrenamiento.

—Buenos días.

Una gentil voz interrumpió la dedicada labor de abrochar sus sandalias en la escalinata del Templo de Sagitario. Apenas alzó el rostro supo que el delgado niño rubio frente a él era el famoso Shaka del que tanto había escuchado. Vestía un ligero quitón y, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, parecía mirarle con mucha atención. El niño despedía una intensa aura que le inspiró confianza y tranquilidad.

—Buenos días —respondió después de varios segundos—. Tú debes ser Shaka.

El niño asintió.

—Y tú debes ser el joven aprendiz de Leo, ¿no es así? —a Aioria le pareció gracioso que se dirigiera a él como joven a pesar de que tenían la misma edad—. He escuchado mucho de tu hermano.

De haber sido otra persona, Aioria se hubiera sentido ofendido por la sinceridad del recién llegado. Era obvio que su hermano era mucho más conocido que él, pero no debió habérselo recalcado con tanta naturalidad. Si lo dejó pasar fue únicamente porque se distrajo con el honor que sintió al ser reconocido por alguien tan famoso como Shaka.

—¿Has venido a ver al Patriarca? —el niño asintió—. ¡Ven al coliseo cuando te desocupes! ¡Podemos entrenar juntos!

Los labios de Shaka formaron una sonrisa indescifrable para Aioria.

—Sólo me quedaré por un par de horas —se inclinó levemente hacia él—. Confío en que seguiré escuchando noticias de ti, joven Aioria.

Tras el enigmático encuentro, el rubio siguió su camino hacia el Templo de Atena.

Aioria se sintió feliz de que el misterioso niño cumpliera todas sus expectativas. Desde un principio se lo imaginó como alguien completamente diferente a lo que conocía y ciertamente era eso y más. A excepción de su hermano, sería el único de sus compañeros al que se atrevería a admirar.

Por supuesto, también sería al que con más ahínco trataría de alcanzar.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... lo admito, no tengo perdón por haberle dejado el nombre de Shaka. Originalmente no lo iba a hacer... XD pero me pareció un buen modo para denotar lo loco que estaba su papá. La mamá habrá tenido sus problemas, pero si mi esposo decidiera llamarle Shaka a mi hijo, también me divorciaba. Y también me alejaba del niño porque qué pena que tu hijo se llame Shaka Warren. lolz Por favor sean indulgentes conmigo, me pareció algo gracioso.
> 
> A lo largo de este fic he procurado que los personajes hablen conforme a su edad, pero no me tomé la molestia de hacer esto con Shaka. Digo... el mocoso habla con Buda... yo creo que está lo suficientemente iluminado.
> 
> Cuando hice el research para este capie aprendí varias cosas. En primer lugar, que en Calcuta no se habla mucho inglés (eso me pareció raro porque todos los indios que he conocido saben inglés a la perfección [a diferencia de lo que la RAE nos quiere hacer creer, todos los de la india son indios pero no todos los indios son hindúes); que la ciudad de Calcuta ahora se llama Kolkata; que parece ser que el tipo de budismo que Shaka estudió fue el Vajrayana, es decir, uno de los más fumados que hay; en tercer lugar que, a pesar de que la India fue la cuna de esa religión, en realidad hay pocos budistas ahí (menos del 1%); y finalmente, que el Ganges es verdaderamente largo. ._. No lo sé. Nunca había pensado en esto último. Cuando busqué el escenario de este capítulo sabía que tenía que estar cerca del Ganges (debido a que Shaka veía a los muertos que flotaban en el río) así que cuando lo busqué en google maps me sorprendí al ver que se extiende por prácticamente toda la parte norte del país.
> 
> Realmente no tenía un headcanon muy fijo de Shaka. Sólo me había convencido de que sus padres eran londinenses. No más. Fue interesante armar este capítulo en base a eso solamente. Espero que no lo hayan odiado. Shaka no es santo de mi devoción, no porque me parezca un mal personaje, sino simplemente porque no me nace el interés hacia él. Sin embargo, es interesante. Tan interesante que Aioria le admira mucho. Creo que el Aioria pre 12 Casas no se atrevería a considerar digno a ningún otro compañero que no fuese Shaka. Esto me lo imagino tanto por sus comentarios en la mencionada saga, como por lo que se vio en Episodio G. No creo que tengan una relación de amistad (Shaka no parece ser muy amiguero), pero hay respeto mutuo y en el Santuario eso ya es un gran logro.
> 
> Eh... y ya porque ya me emocioné. ¡Gracias por la lectura!


	7. Capítulo 7: Dohko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue basado en el Gaiden de Dohko de Lost Canvas. Para quienes no lo conocen ni tienen idea de qué va, básicamente cuenta del regreso de Dohko al lugar en el que recibió su primer entrenamiento: Senkyou. Ahí se entrenaban a varios guerreros para convertirlos en Taonia, los cuales poseen emblemas de animal que también pueden convertirse en armaduras (Tatoos). El líder de los Taonia es un dragón llamado Hakuryu y uno de sus miembros era un muchacho llamado Hui que básicamente se convierte en uno de los antagonistas del gaiden. También, como se vio desde el manga de LC, el que enseñó a Dohko el camino de los Santos es un dragón terrenal que era amigo de Hakuryu. El resto de los personajes son OC. Traté de explicarlo todo en el fic, pero quise advertirlo porque si no iba a verse muy raro el asunto.

# Capítulo 7: Dohko

Huilang fue una de las guerreras Taonia más importantes de su generación. Su rapidez y fuerza eran legendarias y con el paso de los años se convirtió en una de las maestras más importantes del templo Senkyou. El pueblo Taonia era pequeño y se encontraba oculto en un angosto espacio entre el mundo sagrado y el terrenal. Era el deber de sus guerreros proteger la paz en la región de Jiangxi, defendiendo tanto a humanos como animales de cualquier peligro que pudiese amenazarles. Huilang cumplió afanosamente aquella misión durante muchas décadas y hubiese seguido haciéndolo de no ser porque sus huesos terminaron por ceder a setenta años de combates.

Demasiado cansada como para dedicarse a entrenar incluso a los más pequeños, Huilang aceptó a regañadientes la supervisión de la pequeña guardería del templo. Cuando alguno de los niños de la región nacía con buena estrella, era separado de sus padres para formar parte de la secta guerrera. No era especialmente complicado cuidar de los pequeños. Huilang contaba con el apoyo de seis nodrizas que vigilaban constantemente a las criaturas y el deber de la Taonia era simplemente asegurarse de que los niños se encontraban en el lugar indicado.

Demasiado acostumbrada a la guerra, a Huilang le tomó mucho tiempo acostumbrarse al tranquilo ritmo de la guardería. Aun así, los años pasaron y de cierto modo aprendió a apreciar los fuertes llantos de los niños y las entusiastas miradas que le dirigían una vez que se decidía que estaban listos para iniciar sus entrenamientos.

Era especialmente satisfactorio cuando se presentaban aquellos jóvenes prometedores, los genios latentes que la emocionaban tanto como alguna vez lo hicieron las victorias en el campo de batalla. Dohko fue una de las últimas promesas que tuvo oportunidad de conocer. Era hijo de unos agricultores que labraban afanosamente la ladera de Rozan. El día de su nacimiento estaba repleto de fortuna y sin dificultades aprobó el examen físico demandado por Senkyou. Fue llevado a la guardería del templo con tan sólo unas cuantas semanas de vida y con el paso de los años se demostró que Huilang acertó al haberle elegido.

El pequeño era astuto, fuerte y, Huilang tenía que admitirlo, encantador. Siempre alegre y dispuesto a prestar su ayuda, no había momento en el que Dohko permaneciera quieto. Su traviesa sonrisa ocultaba algo profundo, una esencia llena de vida, centelleante y fresca como las burbujeantes aguas de una cascada.

Sin embargo, la inagotable energía de Dohko traía varios problemas consigo. Apenas aprendió a caminar se volvió un severo dolor de cabeza para Huilang y las nodrizas. Se escapaba casi todos los días de la guardería, muchas veces llegó hasta la cocina e incluso al largo pasillo que guiaba hacia el patio principal. Era un experto en eludir a las mujeres y a los guardias del templo, y sólo pocas veces pudieron atraparlo antes de que cometiera alguna barbaridad. En las pocas ocasiones en las que lo encontraban con las manos en la masa, el niño se limitaba a sonreír tiernamente a sabiendas de que un par de risillas serían suficientes para disminuir la severidad de la sentencia.

Sus travesuras empeoraron conforme pasaron los meses y llegaron a un punto crítico poco después de que cumpliera tres años. Uno de los peores recuerdos de Huilang fue cuando se acercaba el año nuevo y el niño logró hacerse de un par de tijeras con las que cortó la mitad de su ropa en tiras que amontonó desordenadamente a un costado de su cama. Cuando le preguntaron por qué había hecho semejante cosa sonrió y dijo que las coloridas tiras serían su decoración para la noche del festival. El desbarajuste irritó tanto a Huilang que casi lamentó que el niño hubiese sido lo suficientemente hábil como para no cortarse a sí mismo con las tijeras. No obstante, si la mujer hubiese sabido lo que pasaría algunas noches después, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de tirar a la basura las serpentinas de su desfile personal.

Aprovechando que las mujeres se encontraban demasiado ocupadas con las preparaciones de la celebración, el pequeño logró escabullirse hasta el polvorín para robar varios fuegos artificiales. Su plan era encenderlos durante la noche, cuando los adultos los mandaran a dormir y escucharan a lo lejos los tambores y flautas del patio principal. Fue una verdadera fortuna que ni Dohko ni el resto de los muchachos consiguieran encender la pirotecnia. Después de pasar varios minutos chocando a diestra y siniestra un par de piedras oscuras sin obtener siquiera una chispa, los niños se dieron por vencidos y se fueron a dormir con la esperanza de que tuviesen mejor suerte el próximo año.

Los fuegos artificiales fueron encontrados al día siguiente y Dohko recibió una fuerte reprimenda y la promesa de que nunca más volverían a perderlo de vista.

La promesa se rompió tan sólo unos meses después, cuando Dohko comenzó a robar comida de la cocina para alimentar a los gatos salvajes que rondaban la tierra sagrada. Alentados por la constante presencia de comida, los animales terminaron por invadir el templo y Huilang fue incapaz de encontrar la explicación a la extraña plaga hasta varios días después, cuando atrapó a Dohko con una pierna colgada en la ventana y un generoso trozo de pescado acunado entre sus brazos.

—Debí imaginarme que tú eras el responsable de todo esto —lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una apenada sonrisa del niño, quien se sentó casualmente en el borde de la ventana. —¿Hace cuánto que alimentas a esos animales?

Dohko empezó a contar las semanas que llevaba cuidando de los gatitos y llegó hasta doce sólo porque no conocía más números.

—Tienen hambre —se excusó.

—El templo fue infestado gracias a ti. Tienes que aprender que todas tus acciones tienen consecuencias. Pronto tendrás la edad suficiente para convertirte en aprendiz y no sobrevivirás si no logras controlar tus impulsos.

El niño le miró confundido y Huilang exhaló largamente. Ese era uno de los principales problemas que tenía con los pequeños. Siempre le era difícil darse a entender con ellos.

—¿Recuerdas a los gorriones de Meifen? —la Taonia decidió utilizar otra técnica—. Hace un par de días los gatos entraron a su jardín y los cazaron a todos.

—¿A los pajaritos?

Huilang asintió.

—Es por eso que tu nodriza ha estado tan triste. Los gatos llegaron porque les ofreciste comida, pero ahora son demasiados y no es suficiente con lo que les das. Es natural que busquen comida en otros lados; no es su culpa.

—¿Es la mía?

La mujer no tuvo corazón para decirle que sí.

—Sé que tenías buenas intenciones, Dohko. Desafortunadamente, eso no es suficiente. El deber de los Taonia es el de proteger al mundo y sólo podrás hacerlo cuando sepas diferenciar el bien del mal. Tienes que estudiar y entrenar mucho para poder comprender el significado de justicia.

Dohko le aseguró que sería más cuidadoso y le juró que trabajaría arduamente para convertirse en el Taonia más sabio de todos. Sus palabras fueron dichas con tanta seguridad que Huilang creyó que finalmente había encontrado el modo indicado para hablar con el niño.

Al menos así fue hasta que pasaron dos semanas y Dohko comenzó a atrapar a los gatos y a encerrarlos en el armario de la limpieza, lo que acabó tanto con las toallas del templo como con la paciencia de la mujer.

Definitivamente Dohko era un dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, Huilang lo toleraba no sólo por su gran carisma, sino por su hermoso potencial. Aún sin entrenamiento era capaz de balancear el espíritu de la naturaleza entre sus brazos, acunándolo y ampliándolo de modo inconsciente. Almacenaba y liberaba la energía a su gusto y la mujer se preguntaba qué tanto más podría hacer una vez que alcanzase el rango de Taonia.

Decidida a no esperar más tiempo para iniciar el camino de Dohko hacia la grandeza, Huilang habló con el maestro Hakuryu en la víspera del cuarto cumpleaños del niño.

_—¿Ocurre algo malo, loba?_ —susurró el maestro—. _Luces inquieta._

A pesar de que por muchos años fue discípula del dragón milenario, su sinuosa y enorme figura siempre le conmocionaba. Le era difícil mirarle directamente a los ojos cuando todo su cuerpo se contoneaba sobre las tejas y columnas del edificio principal. El intenso dolor en sus rodillas le impedía hincarse y no tuvo otra opción sino de mirarle de frente.

—Quisiera hablarle sobre Dohko.

_—El joven tigre. ¿Qué opinas de él?_

—Aunque sea atrabancado y testarudo, confío en que con disciplina logrará convertirse en uno de los Taonia más poderosos que hayan existido. Solicito su permiso para que comience su entrenamiento; creo que está listo.

El dragón movió lentamente su cabeza permitiendo que sus largos bigotes se enredaran con el viento.

_—El joven tigre es prometedor, pero aún no estoy seguro de que su destino se encuentre en Senkyou._

—¿Maestro?

El dragón movió los labios en un gesto semejante a una sonrisa.

_—Sin embargo, es mi deseo observarlo de cerca antes de tomar una decisión. Si crees que está listo, arréglalo todo para convertirlo en aprendiz._

A pesar de que Huilang no viviría lo suficiente como para entender el significado de las enigmáticas palabras de su maestro, siempre estuvo convencida de que el joven tigre los sorprendería a todos.

* * *

Dohko le desagradó a Hui desde el día en el que se conocieron, cuando sólo eran unos niños al cuidado de las nodrizas de la ciudad. Al rubio le molestaba de sobremanera la desgarbada sonrisa del moreno que sólo quería llamar la atención. Odiaba sus torpes risotadas y sus estúpidas travesuras que lo único que lograban era meterlos a él y al resto de los niños en problemas. Hui no comprendía por qué la vieja loba permitía a semejante imbécil permanecer en tierra sagrada. Sentía que nadie más veía a Dohko como lo que realmente era: un niño torpe y presumido que no tardaría en avergonzar a toda la región.

El día en el que el mocoso se convirtió en un aspirante a Taonia, Hui se juró a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por desplazarlo. Desafortunadamente, Dohko no tardó en demostrar que, si bien estúpido, también era talentoso. Su control del espíritu de la naturaleza era envidiable y sus movimientos eran gráciles y veloces. Dohko parecía lograr todo lo que se proponía con facilidad y el saberse superado por él alimentó aún más el desprecio que le tenía.

Hui entrenaba día y noche hasta que sus pies y manos sangraran con el único fin de destronar a Dohko. Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano y pronto ambos muchachos fueron considerados los discípulos más poderosos de todo Senkyou. Aunque orgulloso de su logro, éste no era suficiente para Hui. No le bastaba ser de los mejores. Necesitaba ser el mejor.

En la noche previa al torneo en el que se determinarían sus títulos como Taonia, Hui fue incapaz de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Con sólo once años de edad los muchachos demostraron ser merecedores del rango y, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que sentirse orgulloso, Hui odiaba compartir la suerte del hombre del que tanto renegaba.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Hui?

El niño alzó el rostro y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con Dohko quien, sonriente, se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su lado en la amplia escalinata del edificio principal.

—¿No es emocionante? —continuó el moreno—. ¡Mañana nos convertiremos en guerreros Taonia! Si seguimos entrenando arduamente puede que hasta nos volvamos discípulos del maestro Hakuryu.

—Me interesa poco lo que ese dragón tenga para enseñarme.

Dohko le miró perplejo por unos instantes sin atreverse a recriminarle por sus palabras.

—Estoy nervioso. Quiero proteger al mundo, pero sé que aún me falta mucho por aprender. Espero algún día ser lo suficientemente sabio como para ser un buen Taonia.

Hui torció la boca en una media sonrisa y le miró con desdén.

—Ser sabio te servirá de poco si lo que quieres es proteger al mundo. Lo único que necesitas es fuerza.

—La fuerza no es capaz de discernir entre el bien y el mal. Sólo la sabiduría nos permite recorrer el camino de la justicia.

El rubio bufó con molestia.

—Es el poder quien forja el camino de la justicia.

Dohko le miró por varios segundos antes de interrumpir el silencio de la noche.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que los gatos mataron a los gorriones de Meifen?

—Sí —respondió el otro sin entender hacia dónde iba la conversación—. La estúpida loba fue la última en darse cuenta de que fuiste tú quien los atrajo hacia el templo.

—Comencé a darles de comer porque los veía flacos y tristes —continuó con nostalgia—. Quise hacerlos felices, pero lo único que logré fue entristecer a Meifen. Cuando comprendí mi error quise llevarme a los gatos de ahí. Los atrapé y encerré en un cuarto pequeño donde empezaron a pelear y se hirieron entre ellos —suspiró—. Hay ocasiones en las que se hace el mal cuando se intenta hacer el bien y viceversa. Yo quiero hacerme más sabio para saber qué camino recorrer.

—Eres débil. Si fueses lo suficientemente fuerte sabrías que el único camino que existe es el del poder.

Tras una breve pausa Dohko se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su compañero.

—Te deseo suerte mañana, Hui.

El rubio decidió ignorarlo y Dohko se retiró al dormitorio. Hui permaneció en aquella escalinata por el resto de la noche, iluminado únicamente por la vía láctea y sus sueños de grandeza.

Al día siguiente Dohko ganó el título de Tigre Feroz, mientras que Hui tuvo que conformarse con el de Zorro Salvaje. Casi sintió satisfacción al tener un motivo más por el cual odiar a Dohko.

* * *

—¿Me mandó llamar, maestro Hakuryu?

Esa era la primera vez que el dragón invocaba a Dohko ante su presencia. El muchacho estaba nervioso y le era difícil mantener su mirada hacia arriba, prefiriéndola clavada en el suelo sobre el que se hincaba.

_—Felicidades por haber obtenido el rango de Taonia, joven tigre._

—Todo se lo debo a la paciencia de mis maestros.

_—Posees nobleza y amabilidad; virtudes necesarias para cualquier guerrero Taonia que se precie de serlo_ —el niño sonrió con orgullo—. _Sin embargo, temo que Senkyou ya no es el lugar indicado para ti._

—¿Maestro? —el niño se puso de pie de un brinco—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? Le prometo que haré lo posible para enmendarme y…

_—Existe una Diosa de ojos garzos_ —interrumpió—. _Es sólo bajo su escudo que lograrás hacerte más fuerte._

—Yo no quiero ser más fuerte —susurró el joven—. Sólo quiero hacerme más sabio para poder comprender el significado de justicia.

_—La verdadera justicia nunca cambia_ —indicó el dragón mientras entrecerraba sus enormes ojos verdes—. _Al igual que nosotros, la Diosa y sus guerreros entregan sus vidas para proteger al mundo. Sólo si decides ser uno de ellos culminarás tu control sobre el espíritu de la naturaleza._

—¿Dejaría de ser un Taonia?

El dragón asintió.

_—Te convertirías en un guerrero de occidente; en un Santo_ —la criatura reconoció un destello de curiosidad en los ojos del joven—. _Regresarías a Rozan para concluir tu entrenamiento bajo la tutela de mi amigo que cayó en la tierra._

—¿Amigo?

Hakuryu supo que la decisión estaba casi tomada al momento en el que Dohko se imaginó a sí mismo como el discípulo de uno de los dragones terrenales.

_—Sé fiel a ti mismo, joven tigre. Estoy seguro de que algún día podrás alcanzar las estrellas y afrontar la eternidad._

Aunque triste por tener que abandonar Senkyou, Dohko sonrió emocionado. Un nuevo camino se abría frente a él.

—¡Es hora de regresar a la tierra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver... esto va a ser enorme, pero aquí vamos. Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por un detalle del capítulo de Shaka que algunos me hicieron notar. ¿Por qué la madre de Shaka no buscó a su hijo? Decidí no mencionarlo en el fic porque temía desviarme demasiado del tema, pero claramente fue un detalle que hizo falta. Cuando termine el resto de los capies retomaré el de Shaka para corregirlo, añadiendo al menos un par de oraciones con lo que pasó. La mujer no regresó por su hijo porque, cuando regresó a Londres, su familia la rechazó. Ellos eran demasiado conservadores y consideraron una aberración no sólo que la mujer se divorciara, sino que dejara a su niño. Demasiado orgullosa para regresar, la mujer buscó opciones de alojamiento y acabó en la casa de un antiguo pretendiente. Éste vio que la mujer estaba nuevamente disponible y se la llevó de vacaciones al norte del Reino Unido y la conquistó. Cuando regresaron a Londres y la mujer se enteró de que su ex esposo había muerto, no pensó demasiado en Shaka. Quería iniciar su nueva vida con su amante y un hijo sólo le estorbaría. Como dije anteriormente, se le puede perdonar que quisiera regresar a su país, pero nunca, jamás, que abandonara así a su pequeño (digo, al menos lo hubiera ido a llevar a un orfanato, menos mal que a Shaka lo adoptaron en el templo). De nuevo una disculpa por la falta de información. :S
> 
> Ahora sí, este capítulo me hizo llorar lágrimas de sangre, no porque me costara hacerlo sino porque, literal, se me borró 95% del capítulo justo el día en el que lo acabé. Eso me hizo trabajar a marchas forzadas para reescribirlo, pensando que nunca quedaría tan bien como el original. Afortunadamente, trabajé lo suficientemente rápido como para que quedara casi igual y quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado.
> 
> Desde antes de iniciar este fic estaba muy inquieta con cómo resultaría este capítulo. Si seguía el canon de Lost Canvas tendría que incluir a Senkyou y la nueva mitología contrastaría mucho con el resto de los episodios de esta historia. Sin embargo, el de Dohko fue un Gaiden que me encantó. Sí, fue raro. Sí, el nombre de Tatoo me parece muy bobo, pero lo adoré porque nos mostró una línea diferente a la de los Santos de Atena. Hubiese preferido ver más de Dohko pequeño, pero la alternativa fue buena. Definitivamente no es el Gaiden mejor estructurado, pero sí me parece de los más emocionantes.
> 
> No estoy muy segura de a qué edad Dohko se convirtió en Taonia. Puede que sea un poco menor a los 11 años, pero realmente no me parece que haya entrenado por mucho tiempo con el dragón terrenal. No hay gran diferencia en su apariencia entre cuando se vuelve el Tigre Feroz y termina su entrenamiento con el dragón. Total, me parece que la edad exacta no está especificada y aprovecharé la libertad creativa. Ya que quedé tan satisfecha con este resultado, queda confirmado que haré un capítulo con Shion. Será emocionante y, aunque creo que no usaré mucho su Gaiden, su canon de Lost Canvas es bien, bien interesante.
> 
> Fue muy divertido trabajar con Hakuryu. Habla muy solemne y cursimente. Estoy pensando en hacer un fic con él o algún personaje semejante sólo para escribir más de esa forma jeje. Sus diálogos son en cursivas porque el dragón no habla. Sólo se comunica por telepatía (o algo así cursi).
> 
> Y bien, el siguiente capítulo será el del personaje que inició todo esto: mi hermoso Milo de Escorpio. Espero no meter la pata jaja! Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Les deseo a todos un maravilloso 2016 que esté lleno de salud, dinero y amor.


	8. Capítulo 8: Milo

# Capítulo 8: Milo

Soterios no estaba seguro de si quería a su hijo o no. No es que no lo hubiera intentado, por supuesto. Podía afirmar sin temor a dudas que el día de su nacimiento fue el más feliz de toda su vida. Con el paso de los años, Soterios se maravilló al percatarse de que los rasgos del pequeño se asemejaban cada día más a los suyos. Pensó que los ojos azules que tan certeramente reflejaban los propios no tardarían en llenarse de respeto y amor, que su primogénito tendría una vida feliz en donde no le faltaría nada y que su sonrisa pronto iluminaría la pequeña casa en la que vivían.

Desafortunadamente, los azulados ojos de su hijo poco a poco comenzaron a diferenciarse de los suyos. Había algo en su penetrante e incisiva mirada que le inquietaba en extremo y, lo que era peor, el niño parecía estar totalmente consciente de lo que le provocaba. Le gustaba retarle con la mirada, invitándolo a reprenderle a sabiendas de que Soterios únicamente se atrevería a suspirar y a dejar el asunto en manos de su madre. Aún sin verlo podía sentir la victoriosa sonrisa de su rostro cada que se salía con la suya y escapaba airoso de alguna de sus travesuras.

A pesar de ser sólo un niño, Milo le parecía temible y lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir considerándolo como su hijo era la tenacidad de su mujer.

Altea llegó al pueblo de Patrikia hacía algunos años atrás, cuando era una desertora del Santuario que buscaba refugio en las Cícladas. Como buena extranjera, Altea le pareció exótica y diferente, pero si terminó enamorándose de ella fue por su carácter, algo de lo que él carecía por completo. De cierta forma se complementaban. Él le ofrecía una vida tranquila y serena y ella le contagiaba de la energía que tanto necesitaba.

Su esposa estaba totalmente consciente de que su hijo era diferente a los demás. Sin embargo, optó por mantener sus sospechas al margen, dedicándose únicamente a criarlo, amarlo y disciplinarlo cada que fuese necesario.

No era una tarea fácil. Lo que más sacaba a Altea de sus casillas era el modo en el que Milo burlaba su atenta vigilancia. Desde muy pequeño aprendió a escabullirse hacia una playa cercana en donde entrenaba un pequeño grupo de aspirantes a Santos comandado por Orión. Soterios ignoraba si el niño tenía o no contacto con los forasteros, pero había algo en ese campamento que le llamaba insistentemente. Fuese de día o entrada la noche, Milo se amañaba en llegar hasta la costa y cuando, después de algunas horas, se decidía a regresar no se molestaba en ocultar lo que había hecho.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas a ese lugar? —le preguntaba Altea cuando le veía llegar con los zapatos llenos de arena—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hagas caso?

Milo solía responder a sus preguntas con un rodar de ojos y un largo silencio que frustraba aún más a su madre.

Soterios tenía que admitir que él estaba igual cansado de la terquedad de su mujer. Milo le ponía nervioso y prefería tenerlo lo más lejos posible. Muchas veces se preguntó por qué Altea se aferraba a él con tanta vehemencia. Era claro que el niño buscaba un futuro lejos de Patrikia y que difícilmente encontraría la felicidad atrapado en una isla que lo único que podía ofrecerle era una escueta educación y un futuro como pescador.

Pese a esto, Altea se asía al niño con necia desesperación. Parecía no entender que ellos tenían poco que decir o hacer en contra de las aspiraciones de su hijo. Soterios sospechaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el niño encontrara el camino que lo llevaría al Santuario.

El día en el que Milo eligió su destino coincidió con la muerte del Santo de Orión. Uno de sus aprendices le asesinó por accidente y en lugar de enfrentarse al Santuario decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar. Para mala suerte de Altea, el lugar que eligió para esconderse fue un pequeño cobertizo en su jardín. Por supuesto que el escondrijo resultó ser inservible en contra del enviado del Santuario: un joven aprendiz de nombre Saga.

Soterios no se sorprendió al enterarse de que, alertado por la energía de los extraños, Milo escapó de su recámara y no sólo presenció el fugaz asesinato del traidor, sino que tuvo un breve encuentro con el aprendiz de Géminis. Aquel contacto fue suficiente para que el joven intuyera los talentos del niño —estaba en sus ojos aseguraba, toda esa malicia no podía pertenecerle a una persona normal—, y le invitara a reunirse con él en el transcurso de un año. Entonces lo llevaría consigo al Santuario y lo alejaría de la isla que tanto odiaba.

La actitud del muchacho cambió drásticamente desde ese momento. Comenzó a sonreír más y, sabiendo que sería lo último que tendría aguantar de sus padres, su carácter se apaciguó hasta el punto que Soterios lo consideró casi tolerable. Mucho ayudó que Altea, en un vano intento de retenerlo, comenzó a enseñarle lo básico del cosmo.

—No necesitará irse si le enseño todo lo que sé —le dijo una tarde—. Estuve cerca de obtener una Armadura y aún recuerdo mucho de lo que aprendí en aquel entonces. Si tengo éxito sentirá que no hay nada más que el Santuario pueda ofrecerle y se quedará aquí.

Tristemente, tal y como Soterios se imaginaba que ocurriría, lo único que logró fue avivar la curiosidad del niño. El Santuario se convirtió en algo tangible, algo a lo que realmente podía aspirar, y su corazón se llenó por vez primera de esperanza.

Soterios suponía que todo estaba en manos del joven llamado Saga y mientras más se acercaba la fecha prometida, más inquieto se sentía. ¿Realmente regresaría por él? ¿Qué alternativas tendrían si no aparecía? Su hijo tenía poco más de cinco años y no estaba seguro de hasta qué edad lo recibirían. Sabía por su esposa que Saga ya era peligroso a los seis. ¿Sería él la norma o la excepción?

Aunque con motivos muy diferentes, los nervios de Altea también comenzaron a crisparse. El ambiente en la casa se tornó tan insoportable que Milo prefería pasar las mañanas lejos de ella, incluso si eso significaba tener que madrugar y acompañar a su padre a pescar.

Uno de esos días, mientras su hijo jugaba con los cangrejos que se escurrían por la arena y él se encargaba de revisar las redes que usaría, Soterios se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho: hablar con el niño.

—Pronto se cumplirá el año —Milo asintió mientras clavaba una ramita en uno de los agujeros en la arena—. Debes estar emocionado.

El niño alzó el rostro y le contempló por varios segundos antes de enfocarse nuevamente en los cangrejos.

—¿Realmente crees que venga por ti?

—Dijo que lo haría —su respuesta fue tan rotunda que Soterios no tuvo motivos para cuestionarle.

—¿Qué clase de hombre es?

La pregunta atrapó la atención del niño, quien dejó a un lado su pequeña varita y se sentó desgarbadamente sobre el suelo.

—Es grande, fuerte y rápido —sonrió tenuemente—. ¡Muy rápido! Mamá dice que siempre fue de los mejores.

—Y era sólo un aprendiz —murmuró el hombre—. Seguramente ahora es todavía más poderoso.

Milo asintió con entusiasmo.

—Debe ser alguien muy especial —continuó Soterios—. Pocos niños que llegan al Santuario sobreviven.

Abandonando repentinamente su infantil alegría, el ceño de Milo se frunció de un modo tan desdeñoso que Soterios tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Yo no moriré —aseguró.

De nueva cuenta Soterios careció de motivos para dudar de su palabra.

—Sólo asegúrate de despedirte de tu madre cuando llegue el momento, ¿quieres?

El niño asintió y decidió que había tenido suficiente de aquella conversación. Recuperó su ramita y continuó con su cacería de cangrejos.

Un par de meses después, Saga regresó a la Cíclada portando el manto de Géminis. Milo no tuvo dificultades para reencontrarse con él. Aunque a última hora, Altea aceptó que aquello era lo mejor para su hijo y, fuese consciente o inconscientemente, olvidó sellar la ventana por la que Milo siempre se escapaba.

El único pesar en el corazón de Soterios fue causado por las muchas lágrimas que Altea vertió por su primogénito; un pesar fácilmente olvidado al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Milo no volverían a quitarle el sueño por las noches.

* * *

El modo en el que Camus conoció a Milo fue vergonzoso por no decir más. Durante una de sus prácticas el aprendiz de Acuario tuvo la desgracia de perder el control de su cosmo y atrapó sus propias manos en un enorme bloque de hielo. Aunque intentó varias veces liberarse por sí mismo, ya fuese por los nervios o por su propia debilidad, le fue imposible romper el trozo de hielo que tan cruelmente amenazaba su porvenir.

Camus no estaba seguro de si podía catalogar lo que siguió como una fortuna o no; el caso fue que el recién llegado al Santuario le encontró en el peor de sus momentos y, haciendo buen uso de su cálido cosmo, le ayudó a fracturar el hielo que lo confinaba. Si bien a Camus le irritó la arrogante sonrisa del desconocido, la verdad era que estaba muy agradecido con él. No sólo le evitó el bochorno de solicitar la ayuda de los adultos, sino que manejó el asunto con inesperada discreción. Por lo que sabía, únicamente su maestro se enteró de lo ocurrido y eso sólo porque Camus confesó a sabiendas de que sería inútil mentirle.

Los niños siguieron encontrándose después de eso. Solían entrenar juntos —Camus sospechaba que Milo lo utilizaba como excusa para escaparse de Aioria— y, cuando tenían oportunidad, se tomaban algunos minutos para descansar a la sombra de un olivo.

A Camus le era muy difícil catalogar a Milo. Generalmente era un niño mal encarado que prefería ignorar a los demás antes de entablar alguna conversación. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraban solos parecía relajarse y se hacía mucho más comunicativo, llegando al punto de atosigarlo con todas las palabrerías que espetaba.

Afortunadamente, sus largas conversaciones eran ocasionales y solían esconderse entre largos silencios que parecían satisfacerlos a ambos.

Camus no estaba seguro de si lo que había entre ellos podía llamarse amistad, pero lo cierto era que confiaba en él. Era difícil no hacerlo, sobre todo después de aquella tarde en la que se accidentó nuevamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Milo una vez que logró deshacerse del trozo de hielo que aprisionaba los brazos de Camus.

—No es nada.

—Tus manos están muy rojas —insistió.

—Sólo están un poco hinchadas. Mañana estarán bien.

—La otra vez…

Una grave voz que llamó el nombre de Milo interrumpió sus pensamientos y al instante se puso en alerta en espera de su maestro, Saga de Géminis. Anteriormente Camus creía que el hombre era amable y atento, pero su cercanía con Milo le permitió conocer una faceta diferente de Saga. Le daba la impresión de que era irritable e innecesariamente estricto, y lo peor era que ni siquiera le dedicaba a Milo el tiempo que se merecía. Saga era uno de los candidatos a Patriarca y solía pasar sus días entre misiones y visitas a Rhodorio. Con tantas ocupaciones era normal que su compañero tuviese que pasar muchos de sus días entrenando por su cuenta o perdido en algún lugar del Santuario haciendo vaya uno a saber qué. Con el entrenamiento adecuado Milo podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como Camus y no comprendía por qué Saga insistía en mantener a un alumno que poco parecía interesarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el mayor mientras miraba de reojo al aprendiz de Acuario.

—Practico con Camus.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, posó su amplia mano sobre la cabeza de Milo, concediéndole una rápida caricia. Parecía ser que el Santo de Géminis se encontraba de buen humor. Camus sentía que aquello era algo que ocurría cada vez con menos frecuencia.

—Me temo que tendré que salir del Santuario por un par de días. ¿Estarás bien solo?

Milo asintió con entusiasmo y, tras una breve despedida, el Santo de Géminis se perdió en la distancia.

—Tengo hambre —dijo mientras sujetaba las manos de Camus—. ¿Me acompañas a robar algo de leche?

Hacía algunos meses el aprendiz de Acuario habría rechazado fehacientemente la proposición, sin embargo, la verdad era que aquellas aventuras le divertían demasiado como para dejarlas pasar. Además, juraba, el evitar ser capturados funcionaba como un buen entrenamiento.

—Ojalá también haya jugo.

Tras asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, los niños iniciaron su larga carrera hacia el comedor de los soldados.

—¿Camus? —murmuró Milo poco antes de que iniciaran el asalto—. La otra vez fue más fácil romper el hielo. Ya eres más fuerte.

El francés rascó su cabeza y se alzó de hombros.

—Entonces tú también tendrás que hacerte más fuerte; si no ya no me podrás ayudar.

Milo le aseguró que entrenaría arduamente y segundos después se escabulló por una de las ventanas de la cocina. Después de recibir la señal adecuada, Camus le siguió.

* * *

Ewan de Escorpio buscó al aprendiz adecuado por muchos años. De ningún modo podía decir que su búsqueda fue exhaustiva y tampoco mentiría al decir que el asunto hubiese sido su prioridad. Sin embargo, la guerra que se avecinaba y las predicciones del Patriarca le pesaron durante todo el tiempo que buscó a aquel que habría de ser su sucesor. Las palabras de Shion solían ser severas. Sugería que Ewan tomaba el asunto a la ligera y le preocupaba que la Octava Casa careciera de dueño una vez que las estrellas malignas despertaran (como si Ewan fuese a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, ¿tan poca fe le tenía?). Pasó el tiempo y pronto se dio cuenta de que, a excepción de Libra y Escorpio, las Doce Casas contaban ya con un aspirante. Afortunadamente, Saga de Géminis llegó con la solución a todos sus problemas antes de que tuviese que tomarse las cosas en serio.

Por azares del destino, Saga dio con un mocoso que tenía la edad y el talento suficiente para convertirse en aspirante a Santo Dorado. En un principio no prestó demasiada atención a los rumores que rondaban al muchacho, pero su innata capacidad para controlar su cosmo fue suficiente para comprender que había algo especial en él.

Ewan disfrutaba sentir su punzante energía aparecer y desaparecer a su gusto, rondando por el Santuario como un espíritu chocarrero en búsqueda de aventuras o de gente a la cual molestar. No lo pensó por mucho tiempo antes de exigirle a Saga que le entregara al niño.

Géminis aceptó a regañadientes. El joven disfrutaba las atenciones que le dirigían al ser maestro del pequeño. Obtuvo su Armadura sólo un par de años atrás y era inusual que el Patriarca accediera a que un Santo tan joven se dedicara a la instrucción de un aprendiz. Ewan suponía que le otorgaron tal oportunidad sólo porque ya antes lo habían hecho con Aioros; sería poco congruente negarle una petición tan sensata a un joven que sobresalía en todo y ante todos. Por si fuera poco, el misterio que rondaba al niño convertía la situación en algo aún más inusual. La gente se preguntaba por qué rango aspiraría y no tardaron en suponer que el niño fue elegido para reemplazar a Saga una vez que éste se convirtiera en Patriarca.

No obstante, la verdad era clara para el Santo de Escorpio. Sólo con sentir el cosmo del pequeño sabía que se trataba de un entusiasta cazador que buscaba alguna presa que le ofreciera un poco de diversión. El pequeño era un Adh seidh, un alborozado demonio capaz de fascinar tanto como aterrorizar. Le era claro que el joven era un elegido de Antares.

Aunque le pesó cambiar su estilo de vida, Ewan tenía que admitir que eso de ser maestro no era tan terrible como se lo había imaginado. Aun así, odiaba levantarse temprano y mantenerse sobrio la mayor parte de la semana, cosa especialmente difícil de hacer cuando el niño sacaba alguno de sus comentarios francamente macabros.

La primera vez que perdió el sueño por causa de Milo se debió a que éste le encontró en el cementerio del Santuario. Creyó que el niño se entretendría con su nueva mascota y quiso aprovechar el tiempo para visitar a dos de sus compañeros caídos. Desafortunadamente, Milo pareció cansarse pronto de sus juegos y dio con él poco antes de que cayera la noche.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó mientras leía los nombres grabados en las lápidas.

—El cementerio; es donde descansan los Santos que murieron en batalla.

—¿Y por qué los ponen aquí?

Ewan arqueó la ceja ante la obviedad de la respuesta.

—Es un modo de honrar su sacrificio. Además, así podemos venir a visitarlos.

—Pero están muertos.

—Sus cuerpos descansan aquí. Ese es suficiente motivo para venir a verlos.

El niño emitió un quejido de extrañeza mientras acariciaba el lomo del escorpión que dormitaba en su hombro.

—¿Y están todos amontonados aquí? ¿Por qué no los queman como a Patroclo?

Escorpio admitió que esa era una buena pregunta.

—Supongo que tienen miedo de desforestar el Santuario por tantas piras que tendrían que construir.

El niño no pareció entender lo que decía, pero tampoco se preocupó mucho por ello.

—¿Y qué harán cuando ya no quepan más tumbas? ¿Sacarán los cuerpos viejos? ¿Saldrían como momias? ¿O como huesos? ¿Se enojarían los fantasmas?

En otra situación el Santo de Escorpio se habría reído de aquellas palabras y se habría asegurado de responderle con más creatividad que veracidad. No obstante, la muerte de sus compañeros era un tema delicado para él y no se sentía con ánimos de hablar más del asunto.

—Ven, Adh seidh. Se hace de noche y no queremos que los revenant nos encuentren en este lugar.

—Si lo hicieran, ¿nos comerían vivos? ¿Si comen mucha sangre tienen que ir al baño después?

Mientras regresaban al Octavo Templo, Ewan pensó que debería ser más cauteloso al contarle al niño historias de fantasmas. Su desinteresada postura hacia la muerte le inquietaba y temía que reaccionase negativamente cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarse a ella. Si Milo quería convertirse en un buen Santo de Atena tendría que aprender a respetar la muerte tanto como la vida.

El sol se ocultó mientras cruzaban el Templo de Aries. El niño miró hacia atrás por unos segundos e Ewan adivinó que se aseguraba de que ningún espíritu los hubiese seguido hasta ese lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff! Ahora sí que los hice sufrir con la actualización... supongo... quizá. XD Tal vez. Ustedes díganme que si. Una disculpa por eso. Estuve fuera del país por varias semanas y apenas me ando poniendo al corriente con todo. Ahora sí, sobre el capie.
> 
> Esto me costó mucho trabajo y, aunque estoy satisfecha con el resultado, realmente no estoy segura de si lo escribí del modo más adecuado. Con Milo más que con nadie tengo el problema de que ya conté toda esta historia en el fic que lo inició todo (sutilmente titulado 'Milo'). Obviamente es el personaje del que tengo más headcanons y con cuya historia he trabajado más y tenía que resumir en un capítulo lo que pasa en 15 de la trama original. No solo eso, tenía que hallar el modo de hacerlo lo más originalmente posible para no aburrir a los que ya conocen esa historia. Dado el caso, decidí irme por 2 personajes cuyos puntos de vista casi no manejé: el padre de Milo y chibi Camus. Sobre todo para el segundo quise ir un poco más allá de lo que ya lo había hecho. En 'Milo' la amistad de estos dos se da de un modo sumamente natural y sencillo y, aunque no quise complicarlo demasiado, decidí enfocarme más en los pensamientos de Camus hacia Milo.
> 
> Sobre la última parte, POR SUPUESTO que tenía que poner a mi OC favorito: Ewan de Escorpio. Quizá no se note mucho aquí, pero es encantador. Generalmente él es el más raro y el que más ñáñaras provoca, pero esta escena me sirvió para demostrar lo loquito que estaba Milo. Tengo mi headcanon de que Milo es callado y muy mal encarado cuando está con gente que no le agrada. No es fácil que las personas se ganen su confianza, pero una vez que lo logra saca su locuaz modo de ser. Sin embargo, en ambas facetas demuestra algo muy peculiar en él: su malicia. A pesar de que Scarlet Needle es una técnica ultimadamente generosa y justa, ¿realmente había necesidad de que hubiese tanta sangre y dolor de por medio? Milo dirá que sí. Es un personaje que claramente disfruta de intimidar a sus adversarios, es orgulloso y le gusta estar en el campo de batalla. Si, es mucho más mesurado que otros goldies, sí aunque le guste aparentar lo contrario tiene buenas intenciones, pero hay cierta oscuridad en su ser que es precisamente lo que más me llama la atención de él. Me gusta describirlo como un hombre elegantemente salvaje. Kardia muestra toda esa locura abiertamente, es en Milo que esto se perfecciona y logra darle un balance muy interesante.
> 
> Soterios únicamente conoció el lado negativo de Milo. Camus está acostumbrado a lidiar con el positivo. Ewan conoció ambas facetas y ambas le agradaban, pero una que otra vez le sacaba comentarios raros que le ponían nervioso. De cualquier forma, mucho de eso fue su culpa, ya que Ewan está lejos de ser el más cuerdo de los Goldies de la pasada generación. El nombre que le da a Milo, Adh seidh, viene de una criatura de origen irlandés que se encarga de castigar a la gente maligna. Según algunas tradiciones puede transformarse en un demonio espantoso o bien en un hombre o mujer hermoso para atraer a los incautos.
> 
> Ejem... ya me emocioné, pero no lo puedo evitar. Milo es mi personaje más favorito de todo el mundo y de cierta forma fue el personaje que inició todo esto. Espero que este capítulo no haya quedado tan mal y si sí... XD pues pueden ir a leer el fic de 'Milo' para compensar. Requiere una severa reedición, pero eso lo haré una vez que termine con esta saga.
> 
> Es todo por ahora. ¡Gracias por la lectura y llegar hasta acá!


	9. Capítulo 9: Aioros

# Capítulo 9: Aioros

Para quienes no la conocían, el hecho de que Aura se considerase a sí misma una mujer afortunada parecía ser una locura. Nacida en una familia de escasos recursos, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para convencer a sus padres de, al menos, ofrecerle la educación básica. Convencidos de que lo único que tendría que hacer en la vida era esperar a que un hombre la eligiera como su esposa, sus padres aceptaron con renuencia las extrañas expectativas de su hija. El limitado apoyo ofrecido la orilló a buscar su independencia con sólo dieciséis años de edad. Afortunadamente, Aura no sólo demostró ser una ardua trabajadora sino que también contaba con una excelente presentación. No tardó en ser contratada como recepcionista en una pequeña constructora en donde comenzaría un lento, pero satisfactorio camino hacia la estabilidad económica.

Fue en aquella oficina donde conoció al que habría ser el padre de sus hijos. La seguridad y astucia del hombre la conquistaron casi inmediatamente y, a los pocos meses de haberse conocido, ella se embarazó y decidieron mudarse juntos a un modesto departamento al sur de la ciudad de Larisa.

Aura no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquel hombre distaba mucho de ser la pareja ideal. Celoso y mujeriego, el único motivo que tuvo para quedarse a su lado fue el saber que su escueto salario no sería suficiente para darle a su primogénito todo lo que él se merecía. Los infantiles desplantes de su pareja le parecían poco ante la posibilidad de ofrecerle a su hijo más oportunidades de las que ella podía ofrecerle por su cuenta y decidió tolerar a su pareja siempre y cuando la apoyara económicamente.

La situación no comenzó a complicarse sino hasta que Aura se embarazó por segunda ocasión; su pareja desapareció de la noche a la mañana a tan sólo unos meses del feliz anuncio. Días después se enteró de que el hombre había buscado trabajo en Atenas desde hacía semanas y no dudó en abandonar a su familia una vez que consiguió una buena oferta. A pesar de que sus compañeros se rehusaban a confesárselo, Aura sabía que la repentina renuncia de una de las secretarias también tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su pareja.

A la mujer poco le afectó la pérdida del hombre con el que había compartido siete años de su vida. Su verdadera preocupación era el cómo sacaría adelante a sus hijos por su cuenta. ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte? Su escueto cheque quincenal apenas y alcanzaría para pagar la renta del departamento y ni qué decir de los gastos que se avecinaban con el parto. Incluso se vio en la necesidad de retrasar la escuela de Aioros con tal de tener mayor control en sus gastos. Su educación tendría que esperar un año más, cuando su hermano naciera y creciera lo suficiente como para asistir a la guardería.

A pesar de que el arreglo significaba que el niño perdería un año de clases y que gran parte de ese tiempo tendría que pasarlo solo en casa, Aioros le aseguraba que no había problema. Se consideraba un niño lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse a sí mismo y ni una sola vez le causó problemas a su madre. Aura estaba sumamente orgullosa de la madurez y de la nobleza de su hijo mayor y estaba segura de que si su recién nacido compartía al menos la mitad de sus virtudes, su trabajo como madre soltera se vería increíblemente facilitado.

La esperada fecha llegó y Aura dio a luz a un pequeño al que nombró Aioria. La incapacidad que le dieron en el trabajo le permitiría atender a sus dos pequeños por un par de meses antes de tener que enviarlos a la escuela. Ahora que sabía que podía confiar tanto en Aioros no dudaría en tomar horas extras con el fin de ganar un poco más de dinero. Por supuesto que la simple idea de dejarlos solos en casa le ponía nerviosa, pero Aioros no tardaba en tranquilizarla.

—Cuidaré bien de mi hermanito —le decía—. Pasaré por él después de clases y le daré de comer y lo cuidaré hasta que llegues a casa.

Si bien el plan de Aura era que Aioria asistiera a una guardería de tiempo completo, le reconfortaba saber que quizá en algunos años podría encargarle su cuidado a su hermano mayor. Eso le ahorraría no sólo algo de dinero, sino que la influencia de Aioros sería benéfica para Aioria.

En efecto, las cosas no pintaban del todo bien para Aura y su familia, pero la situación podía ser mucho peor. Su pequeño Aioros era un gran muchacho y le ayudaría en todo lo posible, procurando a su hermano menor y preocupándose por ella cada que lucía triste o cansada —cosa que por algún motivo comenzaba a pasar muy frecuentemente.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Le preguntó Aioros una tarde antes de la cena. De repente se había sentido sumamente cansada y tuvo que sentarse en el sillón para recuperar el aliento. La extenuante sensación no le era desconocida; había tenido varios de esos desmayos durante su primer y segundo embarazo. Le parecía extraño que los sintiera aún a tres semanas del parto, pero se figuraba que no era algo de gran importancia. Confiaba en que los sofocos desaparecerían en algunos cuantos días.

—No es nada, Aioros. Sólo estoy un poco cansada —con esfuerzos logró ponerse de pie—. Tomaré un baño y después les prepararé la cena. Cuida que tu hermanito no se despierte.

La mujer revolvió juguetonamente los cabellos de Aioros y se encaminó a su recámara para alistarse para la ducha. Aún sentía esa extraña presión en su pecho y esperaba que un buen baño de agua caliente aliviara su malestar.

* * *

—Agradezco mucho que hayan venido tan rápido.

Desde su escritorio, el rechoncho director del orfanato entrelazó sus dedos debajo de su grueso mentón.

—¿Acaso ha habido algún problema con el trámite?

El señor Kyrkos miró de reojo a su mujer, quien trataba inútilmente de controlar los temblores de sus manos. Varias arruguitas en su frente demostraban su intensa preocupación, aquella que le atormentó durante toda la noche anterior. Desde hacía años que el matrimonio ansiaba un hijo y, tras varios intentos fallidos, decidieron recurrir a la adopción. Sorprendentemente, el papeleo fluyó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaban y, a tan sólo unos meses de haber alzado su petición, les ofrecieron el cuidado de un par de hermanos.

El tiempo de respuesta fue corto debido a que había pocas parejas dispuestas a adoptar a dos niños, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos tenía ya siete años y, aunque el mismo Kyrkos temía no estar preparado para la doble responsabilidad, sus temores desaparecieron casi por completo tras conocer a los pequeños.

La madre de los niños padecía de una enfermedad cardiaca que no fue tratada adecuadamente. Una fuerte subida de presión arterial durante la ducha provocó que perdiera el conocimiento y que se golpeara fatalmente en la cabeza. El hermano mayor, Aioros, la encontró pocos minutos después sobre un enorme charco de sangre diluida. El niño fue lo suficientemente cabal como para llamar a una ambulancia y cuidar de su hermanito por el resto de la noche hasta que fueron llevados al orfanato más cercano.

Aioros era un niño inteligente y el señor Kyrkos apenas y podía esperar a que los pequeños formasen parte de su nueva familia. Tristemente, una llamada del director del orfelinato fue suficiente para que el hombre se convenciera de que todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Como le dije por teléfono, todos los papeles están en orden, señora. Desafortunadamente, me temo que ha ocurrido algo inesperado. Ya no será posible que adopten a Aioros.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el señor Kyrkos—. Si la solicitud fue un éxito, ¿por qué no puede venir con nosotros?

El director exhaló largamente y acarició su brillante calva.

—Me figuro que han escuchado hablar de los Santos de Atena.

La pareja gruñó al unísono. Por supuesto que habían escuchado de ellos. Cualquiera que viviera en Grecia por más de cinco años conocía los rumores de aquellos guerreros que luchaban por la justicia. Si bien el señor Kyrkos estaba seguro de que ellos existían, jamás pensó que los mitológicos seres llegarían alguna vez a entremezclarse con su vida.

—El Santuario nos contactó hace un par de días. La energía de Aioros fue percibida hasta Atenas y su enviado solicitó que preparásemos todo para su partida. He de admitir que yo también estoy sorprendido. Este proceso suele ser mucho más… complicado. El autocontrol de Aioros es tan admirable que apenas ahora nos percatamos de que era diferente. No obstante, con el paso de los años se volverá más fuerte. Sin la instrucción adecuada podría hacerse peligroso.

El director calló por unos segundos y, al ver que el matrimonio permanecía sin palabras, decidió continuar.

—Por supuesto que la adopción de Aioria sigue en pie. Sin embargo, mi recomendación es que vuelvan a iniciar el proceso. En muchas ocasiones la capacidad de los hermanos mayores se refleja en los menores; lo he visto antes. Considero que lo mejor es que se quede en el orfanato por unos años hasta que sepamos si su adopción es viable o no.

—¿Esto es definitivo? —el señor Kyrkos sujetó la mano de su mujer—. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Las órdenes del Santuario son terminantes.

—¿Entonces tendrán que separarse? —preguntó la mujer después de un largo silencio—. Le prometimos a Aioros que no los separaríamos.

—La situación ha cambiado. Aioria es demasiado joven y será casi imposible que lo admitan.

Una vez que aceptaron el hecho de no podrían hacer más por los niños, la pareja entrelazó sus dedos y se resignó a perderlos.

—¿Podemos despedirnos de ellos?

El director asintió y les guio con paso lento a una pequeña salita de espera. Minutos después apareció una mujer que llevaba a Aioria en brazos, seguida muy de cerca de Aioros. Con sólo ver el compungido rostro del niño, el señor Kyrkos supo que éste ya estaba más que enterado de lo que ocurría.

Mientras su mujer cubría de besos la frente del pequeño Aioria, el hombre volcó su interés en el hermano mayor.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, supongo.

—Lamento mucho que tengas que separarte de tu hermano.

—Está bien. No me separaré de él —el señor Kyrkos alzó ambas cejas—. Si me quieren en el Santuario tendrán que llevarse a Aioria también.

Aunque Kyrkos suponía que la necia postura del niño sería fútil, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su fuerte convicción.

—Eres un buen niño, Aioros. Estoy seguro de que algún día te convertirás en un gran Santo.

Aioros asintió mientras sus ojos se humedecían tanto por nerviosismo como por tristeza.

—Siento que no pudiéramos irnos con ustedes, señor Kyrkos.

El hombre apretó los labios y cerró los ojos mientras le ofrecía a Aioros un último abrazo.

—Yo también.

* * *

El aprendiz de Géminis celebraba su segunda Panatenea desde que llegó al Santuario. Su primera experiencia fue bastante airosa, otorgándole la victoria en varios de los pocos juegos a los que su maestro le permitió inscribirse. En esa segunda ocasión, los cuatro años de espera entre festival y festival fueron suficientes para posicionar a Saga como uno de los mejores aprendices.

La Panatenea era una gran ocasión para no sólo rendirle tributo a su Diosa, sino también para demostrarle a todo el Santuario sus avances como aprendiz. En cada una de sus competiciones logró superar a compañeros —casi todos ellos mucho mayores que él—, y la pequeña torre de guirnaldas de olivo incrementaba su altura conforme pasaban los días.

Saga estaba fascinado con la atención que recibía por sus victorias.

—Es tan joven y capaz —decía la gente—. Seguramente se convertirá en el Santo de Atena más poderoso de su generación.

Con tan solo nueve años de edad, Saga recibía la admiración y respeto de gran parte del Santuario. El niño estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Hacía todo lo posible para cumplir las expectativas de los demás y, se prometía, al terminar la Panatenea se convertiría en el aprendiz con mayor cantidad de trofeos.

Al inicio del festival Saga ni siquiera hubiera pensado en recibir semejante título. Conocía bien las capacidades de su hermano menor y sabía que en más de alguna competencia perdería ante él. Afortunadamente, Kanon no parecía tener mucho interés de participar en los juegos.

—¿Bromeas? —respondió cuando le preguntó en qué eventos participaría—. El festival está lleno de gente y lo único que hacen todos es ensuciarse por unas ramitas y una vasija con aceite. Es estúpido. Si al menos nos regalaran chocolates…

Así pues, Kanon prefirió aprovechar el tiempo libre para ocultarse en algún lugar del Santuario mientras su hermano mayor participaba en más de media docena de eventos. Con su hermano fuera del partido, Saga estuvo seguro de que nadie obtendría tantas victorias como él.

Al menos así fue hasta que comenzó a escuchar el nombre del aprendiz de Sagitario.

Aioros llegó al Santuario hacía algunos meses y no tardó en demostrar que el Patriarca acertó al elegirlo como aspirante a una Armadura Dorada. El tebano parecía agradarles a todos y éste correspondía atentamente a todos aquellos que se le acercaran.

A todos menos a Saga.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, Saga no podía entender qué es lo que había hecho para merecer el desdén del menor. Cada que le veía tenía que aguantar el modo en el que su gentil sonrisa se transformaba en una recelosa mirada y en un ceño fruncido que generalmente venía acompañado por alguna frase recriminatoria oculta entre palabras gentiles.

En un principio intentó granjearse el afecto de su compañero, pero con el paso de los meses decidió que aquello no valía la pena y comenzó a pagar sus desplantes con la misma moneda.

Quizá lo que más le molestaba era que poco a poco Aioros ganaba renombre en el Santuario. La competencia le irritaba y nunca antes como en aquel festival deseó borrar a alguien de la faz de la tierra. A pesar de ser sólo un novato, el tebano logró la misma cantidad de victorias que Saga, hiriendo tanto su orgullo como su amor propio.

Hasta ese momento no se había enfrentado contra él en ningún evento, pero eso cambiaría al día siguiente durante la carrera de ochocientos metros. Esa sería su mejor oportunidad para demostrarle su superioridad.

La víspera de la carrera, el maestro de Saga y el resto de los adultos disfrutaban del banquete que se ofrecía cada noche del festival. Al no hallar diversión entre las líneas de danzantes y las mesas rebosantes de vino que no podía tomar, decidió dejar la fiesta temprano y regresar al Templo de su maestro.

En su camino se encontró a Aioros y, aunque intentó pasarlo de largo, esa noche su compañero parecía tener ganas de sacarle de sus casillas.

—Felicidades por haber ganado en la lucta, Saga —el aludido detuvo sus pasos y giró en torno a él—. Nunca había visto a alguien romper tantos huesos en tan poco tiempo.

Saga torció la boca en una media sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y felicidades a ti por haber ganado en el tiro con arco. Nunca había escuchado a una paloma crujir de ese modo.

Aioros frunció el ceño.

—No me dijeron que el blanco que usaríamos estaría vivo.

—Es buen entrenamiento —se alzó de hombros—. Te ha ido bien en los juegos, ¿no?

—Tan bien como a ti.

—Sólo me queda un evento: la carrera de ochocientos metros.

Aioros sonrió tras adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Igual que a mí.

—Sé cuidadoso mañana, Aioros. Lo mejor será que no me estorbes.

—Mientras tú no me estorbes yo no te estorbaré, Saga.

El niño decidió que no sacaría más de aquella discusión y siguió su camino hacia las Doce Casas. De haber sabido en ese momento que la carrera terminaría en empate, le habría sido imposible dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! No puedo creer que haya disfrutado escribir este capie. Aioros no es de mis personajes favoritos... igual que su hermano me parece genérico, así que siempre me ha costado trabajar con él. Afortunadamente, el capie de Aioria me dejó mucho para contar sobre la madre de los chicos. Elegí el nombre de Aura porque ésta era la personificación de las brisas. Nombre indicado que -de algún modo- podría explicar por qué le puso Aeolos y Aeolis a sus hijos... y encima en una extraña versión latinizada... *coff*
> 
> La enfermedad de la madre era una miocardiopatía periparto, que es una deficiencia cardíaca que suele presentarse en los últimos meses del embarazo. Muy pocas veces es fatal... con el primer embarazo. Sin embargo, tiene la complejidad de que no siempre es fácil de diagnosticar (las mujeres confunden los síntomas con los normales del embarazo). Además, un segundo embarazo se hace más peligroso, puesto que el corazón ya no está al 100%. Claramente la mujer no murió por la enfermedad, sino por algo derivado (o más bien acentuado) por ella. En realidad yo no sé nada de medicina y todo esto lo saqué de MedlinePlus y puede estar totalmente equivocado. *ejem*
> 
> Hace muchos años, cuando comencé a trabajar en este universo me puse a buscar un defecto para Aioros. Tenía que tenerlo y concluí que ese sería la desconfianza. En el sidestory de Excálibur demuestra que desconfía de Saga (a pesar de que en ese entonces todos lo querían), además de que... ¿por qué diantres se fue a meter a la torre donde dormía bebé Atena a mitad de la noche? Quiero creer que sospechaba que Arles intentaría lastimarla... y no que haya tenido en mente algo pervertido... pero pensé: "Si este tipo desconfía del representante de Atena en la tierra, seguramente desconfía de todos". Ok, ok... acertó con Saga... pero también sospechaba del Arles real, y eso sí fue un error. Aioros no es perfecto, pero hace lo posible para ser un buen guerrero. Sólo hasta que me convencí de esto, acepté que Aioros era un buen personaje.
> 
> Sobre la Panatenea, es una serie de juegos que se realizan en honor a la diosa. Son algo así como las olimpiadas atenienses. La lucta era uno de los juegos y es un tipo de lucha en donde se vale casi de todo. Sobre el tiro con arco, me inspiré en los juegos fúnebres de Patroclo en donde el blanco es una paloma atada a un poste. Creo que alguien como Aioros se traumaría por matar a una paloma en tal desventaja.
> 
> JA! Admito que se me salió una lagrimita cuando Aioros se despide de la familia Kyrkos... pero bueno, todo salió bien a final de cuentas. ... Hasta que Saga se volvió loco y los mató a todos.
> 
> =D
> 
> Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capie y que les haya aclarado algunas dudas. ¡Seguimos con mi amado Shuris muris! *0*


	10. Capítulo 10: Shura

# Capítulo 10: Shura

La señora Martina había experimentado muchísimas cosas en sus más de sesenta años de vida. Algunos eventos, como la Gran Guerra, le pasaron sin pena ni gloria. No era de sorprender; en aquel entonces era una mozuela torpe e ignorante, y la guerra entre un montón de países que nunca llegaría a conocer le importaba poco. Si bien Cataluña sufrió algunas de sus consecuencias, a Martina le parecieron pocas y sin importancia; sobre todo cuando las comparaba con las que trajo consigo la Guerra Civil.

Ni antes ni después Martina experimentó tanta hambre y miedo, y por muchos años le pareció curioso cómo la Gran Guerra había sido tan pequeña mientras que la Civil resultó ser tan incivilizada. Hubo hambre, bombardeos, soldados, disparos y la desesperación por sobrevivir. Llegaron los cuarenta, el General y una serie de leyes que buscaban acabar con su lenguaje, su cultura y, más que nada, con su identidad.

Afortunadamente, llegó la Segunda Guerra, aquella a la que todos llamaban la única buena guerra. Martina suponía que era buena porque, una vez que terminó, Barcelona comenzó a salir del estanque en el que se había sumergido. Llegó la industria, el turismo y hasta el cambio en las políticas. El General quería poner una buena cara ante el mundo y pretendió que apoyaba a la cultura catalana y, aunque fuese sólo por arriba de la mesa, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar.

Era 1966 y Martina sabía que las cosas no seguirían así por mucho tiempo. Un tenso ambiente cubría a toda la región. El mundo estaba cambiando, la gente miraba hacia el exterior y el General envejecía. Martina esperaría en su pequeño rinconcito de la Rambla a que el gobierno cediera bajo su propio peso, a que se diera cuenta de que se quedó atrás durante el incesante girar del mundo, a que Franco muriera. Esperaría desde su puestito de flores por cinco, diez años más si Dios lo permitía, y entonces las cosas mejorarían. Mejorarían en serio.

Desafortunadamente, no todas las personas eran tan pacientes como ella. Había también desesperados que no conocieron la Guerra Civil, que eran demasiado jóvenes como para conocer el miedo a la muerte o al exilio, que creían que una causa justa era suficiente motivo para arriesgar sus vidas.

Imbéciles, pensaba Martina. Ella sabía que las buenas intenciones duraban sólo hasta que empezaban a sonar las sirenas que anunciaban los bombardeos.

Su asistente era una de esas ingenuas que creían que llegarían a algo con pequeñas revueltas y palabras bonitas publicadas en un panfleto amarillo. Conocía a la muchacha desde hacía cinco años y, si bien siempre fue algo boba, su estupidez llegó a su límite cuando se casó con un joven escritor que trabajaba en la universidad.

Aunque inteligente, el hombre resultó ser un terrible ejemplo para su mujer. Hacía sólo tres años se salvó de ir a prisión después de la clausura del Ómnium Cultural. El gobierno estaba harto del grupo de intelectuales que pregonaba la independencia catalana y el único motivo por el cual el muchacho no fue encarcelado fue gracias a su astucia y a las coartadas de sus colegas.

El joven no sólo no aprendió la lección, sino que siguió asistiendo a las reuniones clandestinas del grupo. Comenzó a reunirse con otros profesores, estudiantes e incluso sindicalizados y Martina pronto supo que el muchacho no tardaría en caer.

—Tu esposo está en muy malos pasos, niña. Deberías hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Tonterías —aseguraba la joven mientras mecía sobre sus piernas a su niño de tres años—. El país necesita un cambio y estamos moviendo los engranes para lograrlo.

Martina sonrió de medio lado ante la ingenuidad de la muchacha.

—En lugar de pensar en engranes y en esas estupideces, lo mejor sería que pensaras en el futuro de tu hijo. ¿Qué pasará si mandan a su padre a prisión?

—¿No entiende que es precisamente por él que hacemos todo esto? Queremos que tenga una vida mejor; una vida en la que pueda ser libre.

—¿Y cómo podrá ser libre con un padre en la cárcel y una madre que sobrevive con el sueldo de florista?

La muchacha frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a responder. Era tan joven, tan ingenua. Martina vio pasar a muchas mujeres como ella y sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que acabarían tan mal.

Una mañana de abril aparecieron varias columnas de humo blanco en dirección a la universidad. Fueron seguidas por un peculiar borboteo de voces, sirenas y de jóvenes que corrían hacia el puerto. Cuando los muchachos pasaban frente al puesto de flores de Martina, ésta pudo reconocer el peculiar aroma de pimienta y pólvora.

—¡Señora Toset! ¡Señora! —un despeinado mozuelo se paró frente a su puesto y con gritos y brazadas llamó la atención de su asistente—. ¡Tienen al profesor! ¡A su esposo! ¡Lo atraparon y creo que está herido!

La chiquilla perdió todo el color de su rostro y sin siquiera pensarlo le ofreció el niño a Martina.

—Por favor cuídelo.

—No seas tonta, muchacha. Es demasiado tarde.

—¡Enseguida vuelvo! —gritó mientras corría contra la corriente de estudiantes.

Martina no tardó en enterarse de que el joven matrimonio fue exiliado y enviado a un campo de refugiados al oeste de Francia. La anciana recibió una carta de la mujer dos meses después del incidente y, por lo que decía, las condiciones eran verdaderamente terribles. No había comida ni medicamentos suficientes y, por más que le doliera separarse del niño, la mujer tuvo que pedirle a Martina que cuidase de su pequeño. Le aseguraron que en cuanto pudieran le enviarían algo de dinero y que en sólo unos meses regresarían a Barcelona.

Esa fue la primera y última carta que recibió del matrimonio. Nunca más volvió a saber de ellos.

Martina no se preocupó demasiado al convertirse en la repentina tutora del pequeño Shura. Ella siempre fue una mujer solitaria. Nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos y cuidar del pequeño le pareció fascinante por el simple hecho de que nunca antes había hecho algo parecido.

La peculiar familia vivió con tranquilidad por un año hasta que Martina comenzó a percibir cambios en el pequeño. El niño se tornó más inteligente, más fuerte, más… extraño. La anciana no tardó en darse cuenta de que el niño era diferente y muy a su pesar tuvo que tomar una decisión. Tenía que deshacerse de Shura.

Debido a que era una ferviente católica, Martina eligió un orfanato religioso para su cuidado y en cuanto pudo arregló una cita con el padre que dirigía la institución.

—Me duele mucho hacer esto. Sus padres confiaron en mí. ¿Qué pasará si un día regresan? ¿Cómo podré decirles que dejé a Shura en este lugar?

—Entiendo su pesar, hermana, pero tiene que entender que está haciendo lo mejor para el niño. Sus padres lo comprenderán, si es que regresan, y estoy seguro de que el Señor les dará fuerzas para aceptar la situación.

La anciana asintió.

—Se ha vuelto intolerable. Esta —la mujer vaciló—, esta es la otra razón por la cual quería hablar con usted. Shura no es un niño normal.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Es fuerte y rápido, mucho más que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Mucho más que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido —Martina tomó el silencio del padre como una pauta para continuar—. También hace cosas extrañas. Rompe juguetes, muebles, piedras. Los bloques de madera crujen entre sus dedos y…

—¿Y qué, hermana?

—Puedo jurar que es capaz de mover cosas sin siquiera tocarlas. Seguramente piensa que estoy senil, pero le aseguro que es cierto.

El sacerdote exhaló largamente mientras ensortijaba su barba alrededor de su dedo índice.

—Hermana, ¿alguna vez ha escuchado de los Santos de Atena?

La señora Martina había experimentado muchísimas cosas en sus más de sesenta años de vida, pero nunca, jamás, se enfrentó con algo tan extraño como la existencia de los Santos de Atena.

* * *

—Bienvenido a Lanuza, señor Argenis.

El Santo de Capricornio arrugó la nariz al escuchar el apelativo que tanto odiaba. Su anfitrión, el Santo de Vela, no era mucho más joven que él y, aunque entendía los motivos de su formalidad, le molestaba sentirse tan viejo.

—Sólo Argenis, por favor.

El joven parpadeó varias veces antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —dio media vuelta y le guio hacia la ladera de la montaña—. Me alegra mucho ver que el Patriarca haya enviado a alguien tan pronto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que me respondería.

—Su Santidad procura mantenerse alerta en todo momento —comentó con la mirada fija en el sereno río que bordeaba las laderas de los Pirineos.

—Su mensajero me indicó que estaba entusiasmado por la noticia. Me alegró mucho escuchar eso.

Argenis asintió y sólo entonces dejó de admirar el bello paisaje para enfocarse en Vela. El Patriarca le llamó el día anterior para solicitarle que aceptara a un nuevo aprendiz. El Santo de Capricornio contaba ya con tres alumnos y, aunque no le disgustaba la idea de tener un cuarto, su insistencia en el asunto le pareció extraña por no decir más. A pesar de que había evaluado ya a muchos niños prometedores, el Patriarca nunca interfirió en su decisión de hacia dónde dirigir a los aprendices. Algo en aquel niño debía ser sumamente especial como para que la voz del viejo Patriarca se alzara tan animosamente por los altos muros del Templo.

—Es muy talentoso —continuó Vela—. El director del orfanato en el que crecí lo descubrió y trajo aquí. Pensó que sería como yo —sonrió con orgullo—, pero es mi parecer que es muchísimo más prometedor de lo que yo alguna vez fui.

Poco a poco se acercaron a un claro en donde entrenaba una triada de aprendices. Argenis supuso que el niño al que venía a buscar se encontraba entre ellos, sin embargo, Vela siguió su camino después de lanzar un rápido saludo a los muchachos.

Caminaron por varios metros más hasta que llegaron a una espesa arboleda, entre cuyas ramas un despeinado pequeño se entretenía en vendar sus manos.

—Es demasiado joven —susurró Argenis.

—Precisamente —caminó hacia el niño y éste se puso de pie al instante—. Shura, te presento a Argenis de Capricornio. Ha venido a conocerte.

El niño inclinó su cabeza con gallardía y clavó su firme mirada en el Santo de Oro. Aquello incomodó a Argenis, quien respondió a su incisiva actitud incrementando su cosmo. Extrañamente, en lugar de sentirse intimidado, el niño sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Shura? —preguntó Argenis.

El niño entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos, miró hacia su maestro y, tras una breve pausa, respondió.

—Cuatro.

—Habla español y catalán, pero aún le falta práctica con el griego.

Argenis posó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla y exhaló lentamente antes de hincarse frente al niño.

—¿Hace cuánto que entrenas aquí?

Shura hizo un extraño sonido con los labios y ladeó la cabeza en tono inquisitivo.

—Meses —aseguró—. No sé cuántos.

Capricornio sospechó que el niño era más hábil con el griego de lo que su maestro afirmaba y pensó que su reticencia a hablar se debía más a la apatía que a la incomprensión.

—Ha sido poco más de medio año —respondió Vela en su lugar.

Argenis agradeció la respuesta, mas no se incorporó inmediatamente. Prefirió aprovechar la descarada atención que le prestaba el niño para examinarlo a él también. Había algo peculiar en sus ojos, pensó en ese momento, una intensa chispa que denotaba seguridad y coraje y un poder que nunca antes había experimentado.

Sintiéndose satisfecho, aunque un poco intimidado, Argenis aceptó la decisión del Patriarca.

—Es joven, pero creo que sobrevivirá.

Vela miró al pequeño y sonrió afectuosamente.

—Yo estoy seguro de que sobresaldrá.

De ese modo Argenis se hizo de un nuevo aprendiz y Shura comenzó su vida en el Santuario. Si bien era el menor de sus muchachos, el niño no tardó en demostrar que era mucho más talentoso que el resto. Vela tenía razón, Shura tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para ser un Santo de Atena y Argenis sospechaba que con el tiempo aspiraría a Armadura Dorada.

Cada día que pasaba y que Shura se fortalecía, Argenis prefería ignorarlo. Prefería fingir que no se daba cuenta de lo poderoso que se hacía su cosmo, de lo poco que le costaría sobrepasarlo, del modo en el que su propia Armadura resonaba cada que el pequeño se le acercaba más de lo usual.

Argenis vivió de ese modo por años, disimulando, pretendiendo que no veía hacia dónde se dirigía el camino por el que Shura caminaba con tanta diligencia. En su lugar le enseñaba todo lo que podía, hablaba orgullosamente de él y sonreía cada que le veía vencer en los combates.

Estaba orgulloso de él, de eso no había duda. Le vio hacerse más grande, fuerte y astuto. Reconoció su orgullo y su amabilidad y el hecho de que pronto se haría merecedor de la Armadura de Capricornio; aquella que aún protegía su pálida piel.

Aun así, Argenis fingía. Fingía que tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que tuviera que ceder su título, que aún tenía mucho que enseñarle al pequeño. Que no estaba celoso. Que no se daba cuenta de la filosa navaja que comenzaba a aparecer en sus delgadas manitas.

Que no le temía.

Fingiría por el momento y hasta que no tuviese otra opción.

Hasta que Shura se hiciese demasiado peligroso como para seguir en el Santuario.

* * *

Aioros no tenía muchos amigos. No era que no fuese sociable, ni que no existiera una larga fila de aspirantes que lo admiraban y respetaban lo suficiente como para desear una amistad con él. Simplemente no tenía tiempo suficiente para fomentar una verdadera amistad. Le era imposible hallar un espacio entre el entrenamiento de su hermano y el propio y, si acaso se daba la extrañísima oportunidad de tener tiempo libre, Aioros prefería aprovecharla para descansar.

En sus nueve años de vida se había acostumbrado a la soledad, sobre todo en las frías y húmedas madrugadas en las que iniciaba su entrenamiento. Con el fin de tener tiempo suficiente para cumplir sus obligaciones tanto con su maestro como con su hermano, el niño solía ser el primero en entrar al coliseo. Entonces, apenas iluminado por el tenue brillo de las antorchas, se dedicaba a calentar y a practicar sus movimientos hasta que brillara el alba y su maestro decidiera acompañarle.

Aquellos momentos eran serenos y de cierta forma Aioros los apreciaba. Fue por eso que cuando un pequeño extraño apareció en una de las gradas de la arena, no pudo evitar sentir que violaban su privacidad. De cualquier forma, Aioros quiso ser amable e intentó iniciar una conversación con él. Extrañamente, el niño se limitó a saludarle y a mirarle en silencio hasta que el coliseo comenzó a llenarse de gente. Fue sólo entonces que se puso de pie y salió silenciosamente del edificio.

Aioros pensó que eso sería lo último que vería del muchacho, pero éste apareció nuevamente al día siguiente y por muchos más. La situación comenzaba a sacar a Aioros de sus casillas y fue sólo hasta que pasaron tres semanas que se le ocurrió un buen modo para deshacerse de él.

—Mi maestro se fue a una misión y no entrenará conmigo el día de hoy —comentó casualmente mientras caminaba hacia él—. ¿Te gustaría practicar conmigo?

El niño asintió y sonrió con mucho mayor entusiasmo del que Aioros esperaba. Más aún, el chico mantuvo su pretenciosa sonrisa incluso después de recibir un par de golpes en el rostro.

La pelea sólo duró unos minutos. El niño era hábil —mucho más de lo que Aioros esperaba—, pero le faltaba experiencia y pericia. Aioros estaba seguro de que eso sería lo último que vería del chico, que su orgullo herido le obligaría a esconderse entre algún escombro del Santuario y que no volvería a irrumpir sus entrenamientos nunca más. No obstante, cuando le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, Aioros reconoció algo nuevo en sus ojos.

En ellos había un deje de sorpresa y admiración, pero, aún más extraño que eso, Aioros casi podía jurar que el niño estaba feliz por haber sido vencido. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros chispeaban agitadamente y expresaban silenciosamente lo que el alma del niño parecía querer gritar a los cuatro vientos.

—Mi nombre es Shura —murmuró mientras aceptaba su ayuda para incorporarse.

—Soy Aioros.

Aún a través de su hinchada mejilla el niño atinó a sonreír.

—Lo sé.

A partir de ese momento los niños entrenaron juntos todos los días. Con el tiempo Aioros comenzó a apreciar el peculiar carácter de su compañero. Aunque siempre se mostraba burlón y pretencioso, Aioros descubrió que esto era sólo una fachada. Shura era un niño maduro, noble y dedicado y, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, con los años llegó a considerarlo su mejor amigo.

Aioros confiaba en que su ritual matutino continuaría hasta que ambos obtuvieran su Armadura. Sin embargo, una mañana le encontró sentado en los asientos de piedra con la mirada gacha. El joven supo inmediatamente que algo malo había pasado y Shura se lo confirmó antes de que Aioros pudiese decir algo.

—Mañana me iré del Santuario.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Regresaré a los Pirineos a continuar con mi entrenamiento.

—¿Y por qué tiene que ser ahí?

—No lo sé —susurró mientras rascaba descuidadamente el dorso de su mano derecha.

Aioros no se atrevió a cuestionarle a pesar de que sabía que mentía.

—De todas formas sólo será por unos años, ¿no es así? Pronto estarás de regreso y volveremos a entrenar juntos.

El niño mostró una tenue sonrisa.

—Eso me gustaría.

Callaron por varios minutos, tantos que sin darse cuenta los rayos del sol opacaron el brillo de las antorchas.

—¿Aioros? —dijo finalmente—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser mi amigo. Por no temerme.

Aioros no supo cómo responderle, así que hizo lo que le pareció más sensato.

Le ofreció su mano y le invitó a entrenar juntos por última vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que en general el mood de estos fanfics ha sido optimista y esperanzador. Si... eso se acabó en este capítulo. Jajaja! Pobre Shura, lo tengo bien traumado. Sinceramente él no era de mis personajes favoritos. En algún momento lo relacioné mucho con El Cid que, aunque genial, me parece algo aburridón. Sin embargo, cuando volví a ver sus episodios para hacer un fic con él, me di cuenta de que Shura es verdaderamente locochón, es maloso y le encanta reírse de los demás jaja! Algo así como el Shura de Legend of Sanctuary. Una vez que enderecé esa imagen sesgada de Shura, fue más divertido trabajar con él.
> 
> De su historia 'pre-Santuario' no tenía nada preparado. Decidí que sería de Barcelona por mi super chiste: "Shura colecciona katanas porque es Katalán." No lo pude evitar. El tiempo en el que transcurre la historia cuadraba muy bien con el asunto este del Franquismo. Sé poco de la historia contemporánea y mucho menos de la historia contemporánea española... así que espero no haber metido la pata. El Ómnium Cultural es una institución que busca promocionar la cultura catalana y fue clausurado por algunos años durante el Franquismo, aunque nunca han dejado de tener actividades. Por supuesto, la universidad de Barcelona también estuvo metida en los movimientos en contra de Franco y muchos de los exiliados de aquella época fueron estudiantes. Para 1966 había relativamente pocos exiliados, pero con la excusa de que el padre de Shura era un revoltoso, lo desaparecí. Que por cierto! Shura sí es un nombre que existe en varios idiomas así que por eso lo dejé. No suena tan raro con un apellido catalán. Digo, creo.
> 
> Como trivia para este capie, Shura no regresa a Lanuza a entrenar, sino que Argenis lo lleva otro pueblo cercano, la Castanesa. Es decir, Argenis no vuelve a tener contacto con Vela (que es un claro guiño al personaje de LC). Como doble trivia, pueden leer mi fanfic Justicia, en donde podrán saber qué es lo que pasó con Shura y Argenis una vez que estuvieron en Castanesa. *sniff*
> 
> Finalmente, se me hizo una pregunta sobre el personaje de Arles. Como se ve en el capítulo de Mü, Arles es pariente lejano de Shion (él le llama su hermano) y es el Santo de Altar y como tal es su deber el cuidar y el apoyar al Patriarca en todo lo posible. Fue un personaje creado en el anime que luego desapareció místicamente (como Cristal). Fue el modo de Toei para explicar por qué el Patriarca se comportaba de un modo tan diferente. Recordemos que en el anime el Patriarca usurpador es terrible, es un asesino y realmente uno no entiende por qué diantres los goldies sensatos lo apoyaban. En el manga no es así, en el manga simplemente se muestra como un opositor a la 'falsa Atena' que esconde mucho mejor sus intenciones. Así pues, Toei creó a Arles sugiriendo que Shion murió de causas naturales y, como no alcanzó a nombrar un sucesor (aunque sí lo hizo, pero sólo Saga y Aioros se enteraron), fue Arles quien tomó su lugar. En realidad, Saga asesina a Arles y se hace pasar por él antes de asesinar a Shion (esto es contado en la novelita de Excálibur que pueden leer en varios sitios en la red), así que cuando Saga mata a Shion, el primero ya estaba a un paso del trono. Me gusta mucho manejar a ese personaje porque le da más sentido a todo. Explica el por qué Mü y Dohko no hicieron algo a pesar de que sospechaban que el Patriarca no era Shion. Quizá pensaron "No es Shion, pero es Arles y Arles es el malvado", seguramente no se atrevieron a culpar a Saga hasta que la evidencia saltó frente a sus ojos. En cambio, en el manga se supone que el Patriarca sigue siendo Shion y... pues obvio que no.
> 
> Como ya se hizo costumbre esto me salió bien largo. Una disculpa por eso. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Y vamos a por Camuchis!


	11. Capítulo 11: Camus de Acuario

# Capítulo 11: Camus

Liane nunca se imaginó que cumplir con las horas requeridas de servicio social le llevaría a encariñarse tanto con los niños del modesto orfanato de Saint Orens. Aunque la pasante de Pedagogía claramente tenía interés en trabajar con los pequeños, la estancia ofrecida por la señora Bertolette no prometía ser la más emocionante. Básicamente tendría que dedicarse a trabajo administrativo y, ocasionalmente, a apoyar a los cuidadores fuera de los horarios de clase. Jamás creyó que llegaría a tener tanto contacto con los niños y, sobre todo, jamás pensó que algún día conocería a un pequeño tan interesante como Camus.

Camus llegó al orfanato con sólo algunas semanas de vida y Liane estaba sinceramente sorprendida de que nadie le hubiese adoptado todavía. Era un pequeño sano, fuerte y hermoso. Cualquiera pensaría que sus ojitos azules serían más que suficientes para convencer a cualquiera de adoptarlo. Extrañamente, a pesar de que el niño estaba por cumplir los cuatro años, seguía viviendo en aquella institución.

La señora Bertolette le comentó alguna vez que, de hecho, un par de parejas estuvieron a punto de adoptarlo, pero los trámites nunca llegaron a su fin.

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Liane? —respondió cuando le preguntó el motivo por el cual las parejas cambiaron de idea—. Camus es un niño difícil. Es necio y tiene mal carácter; no todas las parejas están listas para enfrentarse a algo así.

—Rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo me parece horrible. ¿Acaso no habló usted con ellos? ¿No intentó convencerlos?

La mujer frunció el ceño, lo que acentuó aún más las arrugas de su rostro.

—Hablé con ellos y les dije que si no estaban convencidos de dar el último paso, deberían de dejarlo para otro momento —Liane le miró con extrañeza—. Es una decisión muy importante, muchacha. Es mejor esto a cuando regresan a los niños después de dos o tres semanas, créeme.

Liane siguió creyendo que abandonar así a un pequeño era muy injusto. Después de todo, Camus le parecía un niño muy bien portado. Era tranquilo, callado y sumamente inteligente. ¡Incluso había aprendido a leer! Tanto así que cada que le veía lo encontraba con un librito diferente en las manos. Aunque el niño tenía mal carácter, Liane siempre fue capaz de apaciguarlo.

Uno de los momentos más difíciles del día era convencer al niño de que era hora de comer. Ya fuera que estuviese leyendo, dormitando o simplemente mirando a través de la ventana, Camus pocas veces mostraba interés en acompañar a los demás en el comedor. Desde sus primeras semanas Liane se percató de que las maestras temían el momento en el que tuvieran que enfrentarse a él y, cuando era inevitable hacerlo, no tardaban mucho en rendirse y dejar al niño hacer lo que quisiera. Liane no comprendía el por qué Camus parecía ponerlas tan nerviosas y una tarde no contuvo sus deseos de entrometerse.

—Es hora de almorzar, Camus —dijo una de las maestras mientras le daba al niño una ligera palmadita en la espalda—. Ven, ya se han adelantado tus compañeros.

Sin despegar los ojos de su librito de Astérix, Camus se alejó inmediatamente de la gentil mano y se recostó sobre la mullida alfombra del salón de estudios.

—Camus… —insistió la maestra mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos para levantarlo—. Hoy servirán hamburguesas.

—No tengo hambre —aseguró el niño sin permitir que lo pusieran de pie—. Quiero quedarme aquí.

Liane sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus brazos y nuca y, repentinamente, la maestra soltó al niño. Algo parecía haberle puesto muy nerviosa y comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de Camus.

—Como quieras. Liane, por favor quédate con él.

—No —su respuesta fue tajante y la maestra sólo atinó a cruzarse de brazos con indignación—. Siempre se sale con la suya. Esta vez no será así.

—Déjalo, Liane; no vale la pena.

¿No valía la pena? ¡Claro que lo hacía! ¡Valía toda la pena! Si Camus seguía siendo tan gruñón alejaría a cualquiera que quisiese acercársele. Los niños necesitan límites y ella estaba más que dispuesta a trazarlos.

—Suficiente, Camus —el niño le miró con cansado desdén—. Ya podrás leer más tarde.

Con un rápido movimiento le arrebató el libro de las manos y sólo entonces Camus se tomó la molestia de ponerse de pie.

—Es mío.

—No es tuyo, es de la biblioteca —instintivamente frotó su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, comenzaba a hacer algo de frío—. Te lo regresaré en cuanto regreses del comedor.

—¡No quiero!

—No tienes que comer si no tienes hambre, pero no te puedes quedar solo y yo no pienso acompañarte.

El niño frunció sus peculiares cejas y por unos instantes Liane creyó ver una ligera brizna de vaho salir por su boca.

—¿Camus? —con lentitud posó su mano sobre el hombro del niño—. Ven, los demás nos esperan.

Un incómodo silencio les cubrió por varios segundos hasta que Camus exhaló un agudo mohín y aceptó que la batalla estaba perdida. Se alzó de hombros y después caminó con desidia hacia la puerta del salón.

—Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Liane —le murmuró la maestra mientras caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor—. Le agradas a Camus, pero eso puede cambiar si sigues imponiéndote.

—No estoy aquí para agradarle a Camus. Estoy aquí para aprender y no dejaré que alguien tan pequeño me intimide.

La maestra contuvo una apagada risa.

—Ya veremos cuánto dura tu optimismo.

El comentario no le vino muy en gracia y, para evitar futuros conflictos, prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Hace un frío terrible. Ni parece que ya pronto será primavera, ¿no te parece?

La maestra entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su atención hacia Camus, quien caminaba frente a ellas.

—Sí. Éste ha sido un invierno muy largo.

Pasaron los meses y Liane mantuvo su firmeza ante Camus. De cierta forma el niño aprendió a respetar su necedad y comenzó a confiar en ella. La pequeña amistad fue un respiro de tranquilidad para todos los que trabajaban en el orfanato. Para todos a excepción de la señora Bertolette, por supuesto. Liane aseguraba que la directora tenía siempre los ojos posados en Camus, esperando impaciente a que algo ocurriera. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que la mujer creía que pasaría y no tenía interés en averiguarlo. No obstante, una mañana de primavera acabó por descubrirlo.

Ese día ayudaba a dos de los trabajadores a subir nueva ropa de cama para los niños. Era temprano y los pequeños apenas acababan de desayunar. De repente, un grave grito salió del uno de los salones. La joven y sus compañeros corrieron inmediatamente a ver lo que ocurría y descubrieron a la señora Bertolette sujetando un pesado bloque de hielo que cubría su mano derecha. Camus estaba de pie ante ella, abrazando fuertemente un delgado libro para colorear. La maestra encargada y el resto de los niños miraban la escena con terror y lo único que Liane atinó a hacer fue acercarse protectoramente hacia Camus.

Uno de los hombres sacó a la directora de la habitación para buscar algo que rompiera el nítido hielo que la apresaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La maestra se hincó y acarició los cabellos de uno de los niños que se aferraba con presteza a su pierna.

—Ese niño tiene que irse.

Nadie se tomó la molestia de explicarle lo ocurrido a la joven, al menos no hasta que, días después, recibieron la visita de un desaliñado hombre que afirmaba venir de un lugar llamado Santuario. Se llevaría a Camus consigo ese mismo día y Liane apenas tuvo oportunidad para despedirse de él.

—Está bien, Liane —dijo el pequeño mientras recibía un beso en la frente—. No llores.

—No se preocupe, señorita —el horrible hombre se atrevió a darle una palmadita en la espalda y Liane tuvo que contener una mueca de repulsión—. Esto es por el bien de Camus.

Aunque en ese entonces la pobre chica no entendía lo que ocurría, la serena mirada del niño le reconfortó. Le dio un segundo beso en la frente y le dejó ir con la esperanza de algún día volverlo a ver.

* * *

Antoine de Acuario no se consideraba un maestro estricto. Por supuesto que le gustaba que su aprendiz siguiera un horario, que entrenase tanto física como mentalmente y que siguiese sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra. Aquello no le parecía excesivo a Antoine y, a decir verdad, en ciertos momentos se consideraba a sí mismo alguien muy permisivo.

Entre sus varias concesiones estaba el permitirle al muchacho entrenar por su cuenta de cuando en cuando. Claramente el niño no disfrutaba mucho de su compañía —o la de cualquier otro—, y Antoine sabía que Camus disfrutaba de esos momentos de soledad que tanto escaseaban en el Santuario. No tenía problemas con que el niño manejase su tiempo libre a su gusto —aunque probablemente eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que solía ocupar ese tiempo para estudiar o entrenar. Tampoco solía reprenderle por las muchas faltas de respeto que le propinaba. ¿A él qué le importaba si el niño le ponía los ojos en blanco? Mientras Camus le obedeciera le importaba poco lo que opinara de él. Claro, tampoco habría estado mal que lo apreciara aunque fuese un poquito, pero el menosprecio de su alumno estaba lejos de quitarle el sueño.

Sin embargo, la licencia más generosa que le había ofrecido era permitirle entrenar en Atenas. Antoine sabía que aquél no era el mejor lugar para un aprendiz que controlaba las bajas temperaturas. El calor veraniego era especialmente severo con ellos y limitaba el alcance de sus entrenamientos. Si bien era un lugar indicado para incrementar la resistencia y el cosmo, Camus aún era demasiado joven y el no poder aprovechar su propio potencial le frustraba. Aun así, Antoine estaba reacio a cambiar su lugar de entrenamiento; al menos por el momento.

Él comprendía perfectamente la situación. Varios años atrás, cuando él mismo fue reclutado por el Santuario, se eligió a Siberia como su lugar de entrenamiento. Aunque Antoine amaba a la congelada región, estaba consciente de lo difícil que era vivir ahí. El intenso frío era lo de menos cuando lo comparaba con la falta de contacto humano y, peor aún, con la escasa comida. Además, deseaba que Camus pasara su infancia en el Santuario. El estar cerca del Templo de la Diosa le inculcaría la devoción necesaria y el compartir el espacio con sus futuros compañeros de armas le permitiría crear un vínculo con ellos.

Con todo y el abrasante calor, Atenas era el lugar adecuado para un niño como Camus y Antoine decidió posponer su reubicación a la Unión Soviética hasta donde fuese posible.

Definitivamente el Santo de Acuario no era tan estricto como los demás creían, y los incisivos comentarios de sus camaradas solían molestarle, sobre todo cuando venían de personas que respetaba, como el joven Aioros o el mismo Patriarca. A veces deseaba convertirse en un maestro verdaderamente severo para demostrarles a todos que aquello era un juego de niños y que si Camus parecía un eterno penitente era porque él mismo lo deseaba.

Particularmente le irritaba cuando la gente juzgaba sus aptitudes como maestro sin fijarse en otros que tenían aún menos capacidades que él. Ni siquiera tenía que irse muy lejos para encontrar un ejemplo claro. Saga de Géminis se había hecho de un aprendiz hacía unas semanas atrás y, si bien el niño entrenaba con ahínco, Antoine sabía que no tenía el mejor ejemplo a seguir.

Después de todo, fue el mismo Saga quien instigó al mocoso a incendiar su capa el mismo día en el que se conocieron. ¡Vaya presentación! Si lo que Saga quería era presumir las pirománticas habilidades de su aprendiz, debió de haber elegido otro blanco; uno que de preferencia no estuviese vivo.

El niño —Milo era que se llamaba— le parecía extraño y un tanto demente, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que su aprendiz congeniaba tan bien con él. Vaya, ver a Camus congeniar con cualquiera que no fuese un libro era por sí mismo algo fuera de la norma, pero el pequeño pirómano le parecía la más peculiar e improbable de sus opciones.

En ocasiones se imaginaba que Camus comenzó a hablar con el niño únicamente para llevarle la contraria. Probablemente se enteró del modo en el que Milo arruinó su capa y comenzó a admirarle por ello. Si bien Antoine estaba feliz de que su alumno finalmente socializara, hubiese preferido que su compañero de juegos no fuese alguien tan travieso y temerario.

—¿Camus? —le preguntó una mañana en la que el niño terminó de desayunar con más rapidez que la usual —¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Voy con Milo.

Antoine suspiró y le dio una mordida a su pan con mantequilla.

—Anda, pero no te metas en problemas, ¿quieres? —dijo mientras varias migajas caían por su desarreglada barba—. Ni creas que no sé que les ha dado por meterse al comedor de las barracas para robar comida.

Camus hizo un gesto tan desconcertado que por unos segundos Antoine creyó que su acusación había sido falsa.

—No sé de qué me habla, maestro.

El niño dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina tranquilamente.

—Cínico —murmuró Antoine, preguntándose si Milo le habría contagiado con su insolencia o si Camus apenas comenzaba a mostrar sus verdaderos colores.

Zampó el último trozo de su pan, sacudió los restos que aún estaban anidados en su barba y concluyó que la respuesta se encontraba entre ambas teorías. Definitivamente Milo era un demonio; un demonio que de algún modo logró despertar la verdadera esencia de Camus.

Mientras su alumno no le pidiera a Milo que prendiera fuego a su barba, Antoine estaría satisfecho con aquella amistad. Confiaba en que ésta se fortalecería día a día y, si le daba oportunidad, se haría lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a la inminente separación.

* * *

La señorita Nadezhda se preocupaba mucho por Camus. Poco sabía ella de lo que los Santos de Atena hacían o significaban, y prefería seguir el consejo de su madre de no inmiscuirse demasiado en el asunto. Lo único que sabía era que el maestro del pequeño era primo de su padre y ese era motivo suficiente para que la joven se preocupara por él.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Durante las últimas semanas le había visto ir y venir cubierto únicamente con un delgado abrigo de lana. No entendía qué clase de adulto podía obligar a un niño de siete años a caminar por su cuenta a través de kilómetros de permafrost y mucho menos se quería imaginar qué era lo que ocasionaba que Camus apareciera siempre con nuevos moretones en el rostro o en los brazos.

Había veces en las que Nadezhda quería odiar a su tío lejano, sin embargo, la insistencia de sus padres de mantenerse al margen podía más que su propio rencor. Además, no se podían ignorar las paternalistas miradas que Antoine le dirigía a su alumno. Nadezhda suponía que, en ese extraño mundo en el que vivían, su tío era alguien indicado para cuidar del pequeño.

Aunque Nadezhda optó por no hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no quería conocer, decidió ayudar a Camus en lo que pudiera. La joven comenzó a visitarles cada tercer o cuarto día para llevarles comida preparada. Antoine no era un genio en la cocina y tampoco contaban con muchos ingredientes. Nadezhda esperaba que un ocasional plato de pelmenis o de estofado de res nutriera a Camus lo suficiente como para prepararlo para el invierno que se avecinaba.

Una cierta mañana visitó la vieja cabaña en la que vivían y le entregó a Antoine un pesado paquete con carne de venado.

—Por todos los dioses, muchacha —comentó Antoine mientras dejaba el paquete sobre la mesa—. Una señorita como tú no debería cargar algo tan pesado.

Nadezhda rio socarronamente.

—Esto no es nada para una señorita siberiana, Antoine —sacudió la nieve de su cabello y abrigo—. Buenos días, Camus.

—Buenos días, señorita Nadezhda —respondió Camus desde una esquina del comedor.

—Mi padre la consiguió para ustedes. Pronto comenzarán las tormentas y no será fácil que consigan buena carne.

—Dile a Perchik que se lo agradecemos mucho. A ti también, Nadezhda. No deberías tomarte tantas molestias.

—No es molestia —abrió su abrigo y de uno de sus bolsillos interiores sacó un par de cartas—. También está esto. Ayer fui a la oficina de correos y me las entregaron.

Le ofreció las cartas a Antoine y éste sonrió al leer el remitente de la primera.

—Apenas llegamos hace unas semanas y ya tenemos correspondencia del Santuario. ¿No te sientes querido, Camus? —revisó el segundo sobre y algo en él le hizo arquear la ceja.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Al contrario —con un rápido movimiento de manos le indicó al niño que caminase hacia él—. El pirómano es aún más tozudo de lo que creía, Camus.

Le ofreció la segunda carta y el niño, claramente más sorprendido que Antoine, la aceptó en silencio.

—Es de un amigo suyo en el Santuario —explicó Antoine—. Vaya uno a saber de dónde sacó nuestra dirección.

Camus abrió el sobre con torpeza y leyó rápidamente las primeras oraciones. Decidido a leer su correspondencia en privacidad, alzó una implorante mirada a su maestro.

—¿Puedo?

Antoine asintió y, antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el niño salió corriendo de la cocina.

—¡Niño! ¡¿Cómo se dice?!

—¡Gracias señorita Nadezhda!

La joven rio al escuchar a Camus tan entusiasmado. Estaba consciente de los riesgos a los que el pobre niño tendría que enfrentarse en los años venideros y que toda la ayuda que pudiera ofrecerle sería incapaz de prepararle para ellos. Aun así, Nadezhda trabajaría arduamente para poner su granito de arena ya fuese llenando su trineo con comida o con buenas noticias guardadas en arrugados sobres blancos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uy... realmente espero que no hayan odiado esto. Sé que había mucha expectativa con respecto a este capie (definitivamente Camus es de los más populares), pero con Camus tuve el mismo problema que con Milo: ¿cómo contar su infancia de modo conciso y original? Espero no haberlos defraudado demasiado.
> 
> Tengo este headcanon de que Camus era un niño terrible y que sus padres lo fueron a botar a un orfanato por molesto. XD Nah! No es cierto. Seguro que lo abandonaron por cuestiones económicas o algo así, pero sí creo que era un niñito bastante chocoso. No aprendió a controlarse sino hasta que llegó al Santuario. Pueden leer algo así como una segunda parte de esta historia en el capítulo 4 de mi fic Logos: Nostalgia. Ahí relato una visita de Camus al orfanato de Toulouse. Mi madre trabajó unos años en una casa de cuna y me comentó de las veces en las que regresaban a los niños. A veces era porque estaban enfermos y otras porque los peques ya estaban entrenados para robar desde entonces. Aunque la idea sea algo espeluznante, la verdad es que si uno no está listo para esa responsabilidad, lo mejor es regresarlo al orfanato. Claro, esos tampoco son los mejores ambientes del mundo, pero uno quiere creer que están más preparados para enfrentarse a cosas así.
> 
> Sobre Antoine... es curioso. Es mi OC que más me desagrada, pero después de Ewan de Escorpio ha sido al que más tiempo le he dedicado. Incluso hice un fic que relata su infancia (capítulo 17 del fic Logos: Revolución). Yo no sé por qué perdí tanto tiempo con eso en lugar de practicar mi porn... pero es algo que nació por el simple hecho de que mi cerebro necesitaba una justificación para la existencia de Jakov. ¿Por qué diantres Jakov era amigo de Hyoga? Un peque viviendo en medio de la nada difícilmente se juntaría con un Santo de Atena. Así que decidí hacerles un tipo de conexión 'familiar'. De esa forma Jakov resultaría ser el hijo de Nadezdha que a su vez es hija de Perchik que a su vez es primo de Anotine. ¿Confuso? Sí, y me disculpo por eso, pero incluso eso me da más sentido que el hecho de que alguien quisiese ser amigo de Hyoga así como así. =D
> 
> El siguiente capie será de mi hermoso Afrodita, y le seguirán los capítulos de Kanon y de Shion. ¡Ya casi se acaba esta saga! ¡Yikes!


	12. Capítulo 12: Afrodita de Piscis

# Capítulo 12: Afrodita

El señor Löfgren siempre odió a su hijo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Desde su gestación se convirtió en una amenaza, en un riesgo que nunca debió de haber ocurrido. Si la decisión hubiese estado en sus manos, no habría dudado ni un solo momento en abortar a aquella criatura. Sin embargo, ni siquiera se atrevió a pronunciar aquella palabra frente a su mujer. Él sabía cuánto quería convertirse en madre y nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para desalentar su sueño.

El hombre no tuvo otra opción sino la de hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos para que todo saliera conforme al plan. Cada quince días llevaba a su mujer al hospital y oraba porque todo estuviese en orden por al menos un poco más. Escuchaba y seguía las recomendaciones del médico al pie de la letra, cortando y contando rigurosamente las pequeñas pastillitas para controlar la presión de su mujer. Incluso se mantenía en silencio cuando su esposa le indicaba al médico que en el desafortunado caso de tener que tomar una decisión, se eligiera la vida de su hijo antes que la de ella.

Aunque el médico le aseguraba que respetaría su decisión, no cesaba en insistirle que todo saldría bien siempre y cuando se cuidara y prestara atención a su salud. El señor Löfgren asentía junto con su esposa y le agradecía candorosamente sus palabras; sin embargo, el hombre sabía que la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que el médico se atrevía a decir.

Löfgren sabía que su mujer ya no estaba en edad para tener un hijo. Dejó de estarlo años antes de que dejasen de intentarlo. Sin embargo, el cuerpo humano era una máquina caprichosa e impredecible y de algún modo su esposa se embarazó después de los cincuenta años. La preocupación de la pérdida del bebé o de que éste naciera con algún problema genético le parecía lo de menos. Temía que el desgaste del embarazo afectara irreversiblemente la salud de su mujer o incluso que ésta falleciera en pos de salvar la vida del producto. Aun así trató de dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones; procuraba sonreír mientras decoraba la habitación del niño y atendía afanosamente a su esposa.

Durante meses deseó que el embarazo no llegara a término, pero la criatura estaba decidida en nacer, incluso si para ello tenía que destrozar el cuerpo de su madre. Löfgren vio la blanca piel de su mujer cambiar a un pálido gris y a sus hermosos ojos se marchitarse por el cansancio; vio cómo sus manos y tobillos se hinchaban y a su abultado abdomen aumentar de tamaño con el paso de las semanas. Tuvo que verla morir poco a poco mientras le sonreía alentadoramente y esperaba a que el médico diese luz verde para la cesárea.

De algún modo su esposa sobrevivió por el tiempo suficiente para realizar la cirugía y, sorpresivamente, las primeras horas pareció que todo había salido perfectamente. Su esposa sobrellevó la operación sin problemas e incluso el obstetra se sorprendió por la vivacidad del recién nacido. Por supuesto que tendría que estar en incubadora por un tiempo, pero el médico insistía en que era un bebé fuerte y que no tardaría en ser dado de alta.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de días antes de que el señor Löfgren despertara de su feliz sueño. La avanzada edad de su esposa complicó la recuperación y, por si fuera poco, el estar lejos de su hijo pareció empeorar su salud. La mujer falleció dos semanas después, sólo un día antes de que el bebé fuese dado de alta.

La primer reacción del señor Löfgren fue la de deshacerse del niño que, ante sus ojos, asesinó a su mujer. No obstante, el sentimiento de culpa le impidió siquiera acercarse al orfanato. Casi podía escuchar la suplicante voz de su esposa pidiéndole que velara por el hijo que tanto habían deseado y decidió respetar su decisión llevando al bebé a su modesta casa rural en las afueras de Lund.

En un inicio todo pareció funcionar de maravilla. El pequeño era callado y tranquilo, y si no llegó a amarlo en ese momento fue únicamente porque el dolor de la pérdida de su mujer era demasiado reciente. Desafortunadamente, en lugar de que el tiempo diera tregua a su tristeza, decidió jugarle una muy mala broma que hizo exactamente lo contrario.

Día a día el niño se parecía más a su madre. El señor Löfgren reconoció sus hermosos ojos, tan brillantes y claros que avergonzarían al topacio más fino; lo sentía en la suavidad de su cabello, terso y delicado como los pétalos de las rosas que su mujer solía plantar en el jardín; incluso su voz se le parecía, tan suave y delicada que a veces creía que era su esposa quien le llamaba y no su hijo.

El odio que sentía por el niño regresó con mayor intensidad. Le recordaba demasiado a su mujer, al hecho de que ya no se encontraba a su lado y a que él era el único responsable de su muerte. Aborrecía su hermoso rostro y no perdía la oportunidad para recordárselo.

—Maldito mocoso —le decía—. ¿Qué haces aquí metido? Sal a jugar con el lodo; quizá con él puedas cubrir esa espantosa cara tuya.

Entonces el niño bajaba la mirada, claramente avergonzado de su propia apariencia, y salía de la casa en silencio para no regresar hasta entrada la noche. Algunos días —los más fríos y lluviosos— era un tanto más complicado sacarle de la casa. Sólo en esos momentos el señor Löfgren tomaba su angosto cinturón entre sus manos y marcaba un par de golpes en los brazos del niño. Aunque satisfactorio, era algo que no hacía con frecuencia. La piel de su hijo era tan clara que cualquier pequeña marca se hacía evidente y quería evitarse los cuestionamientos de sus vecinos.

Ellos debían saber algo, juraba. Sólo eso explicaba el por qué una mañana su vecino condujo hasta su casa y le propuso contratar al pequeño para que le apoyara en las labores de su granja. Löfgren sabía que aquello era sólo una estúpida excusa. El niño era demasiado pequeño —acababa de cumplir los cuatro años— y el campo de su vecino demasiado grande. No obstante, aceptó la oferta porque el niño estaría con ellos del alba al anochecer; se encargarían de él y, por si fuese poco, le pagarían algunas cuantas coronas al día.

El arreglo funcionó bien para todos, sobre todo porque en muchas ocasiones el niño se quedaba a dormir con ellos. Löfgren sólo tenía que lidiar con él los domingos, cuando los vecinos se dedicaban a su iglesia y a visitar a sus familiares. Era entonces que mandaba al niño a jugar al campo mientras él se distraía con alguna u otra cosa.

Una cierta mañana de domingo reparaba su viejo tractor y se percató de que el mejor modo de ajustar el espejo lateral sería con un alambre de jardinería. Su esposa tenía varios rollos en el jardín a un costado de su casa y, a pesar de que no había puesto un pie ahí en años, se inspiró con la suficiente fuerza para ir a buscarlo.

El plan se vino abajo al momento en el que dobló la esquina de la casa y se encontró con un amplio manchón rojizo esparcido por la negra tierra. Sintió la sangre pulsar por sus oídos y una intensa furia nubló su mente una vez que enfocó la mirada y encontró a su hijo regando afanosamente un enorme rosal.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Ese era el jardín de su mujer. Esas eran sus flores.

¿Por qué insistía tanto en ocupar su lugar?

Con fuerza sujetó al niño y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

—¿Qué es esto?

Su hijo tartamudeó varias veces antes de poder responder.

—Rosas. Klara me regaló semillas.

El hombre cerró los puños con fuerza. Debió haberse imaginado que la culpable sería esa maldita mocosa.

—Vete a tu cuarto —ordenó y el niño obedeció con rapidez.

Löfgren observó las flores por varios minutos. Eran altas y sanas y muchísimo más hermosas que las que cultivaba su esposa. Aquel pensamiento desbocó su ira. Con sus manos desnudas comenzó a arrancar grandes pedazos del rosal ignorando tanto los piquetes en sus manos como el escozor en su garganta y nariz.

Un fuerte ataque de tos detuvo sus movimientos, provocándole lagrimeo y un terrible dolor en el pecho. Al perder el aliento dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

La muerte le impidió dar un tercero.

* * *

Klara quedó encantada cuando le dijeron que el pequeño Liam se mudaría con ellos definitivamente. Después de todo, ser hija única solía ser muy aburrido, especialmente cuando se vivía en una enorme y vieja casona en medio de la nada.

Ya desde antes agradecía enormemente las visitas de su vecino y, a pesar de que el niño pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con su propio padre, Klara siempre deseó que Liam nunca más tuviese que alejarse de ellos.

La niña estaba infinitamente feliz de compartir techo con su amiguito de juegos y, mejor aún, de saber que éste ahora se encontraba a salvo. Después de todo, los moretones y rasguños en sus brazos comenzaban a desaparecer y su bella sonrisa —antes tímida y melancólica— comenzaba a hacerse más genuina.

Si bien su conciencia le impedía decirlo en voz alta, la verdad era que se alegraba de que su vecino hubiese muerto. Era un hombre cruel y terrible y de ningún modo se merecía tener a un hijo tan hermoso como Liam. El padre de Klara encontró al hombre un lunes por la mañana justo en medio del jardín. Su rostro y manos estaban hinchadas y aún tenía los ojos abiertos. Según su padre, los médicos determinaron que murió por una reacción alérgica sumamente severa.

Seguramente aterrado por la tétrica visión, Liam se había encerrado en su alcoba y fue necesario que la madre de Klara le calmase con tiernas palabras antes de que se animase a salir. Cuando la policía llegó al lugar y se determinó que el pequeño sería enviado a un orfanato, los padres de Klara se ofrecieron prontamente a adoptarlo. El trámite duró un par de semanas, tras las cuales el pequeño Liam llegó para quedarse y para olvidar el cruento pasado que llevaba a rastras.

Klara amaba tener a su pequeño hermanito en casa. Jugaban todo el día, correteando por la casa y los campos, dando vueltas sobre sí mismos y fingiendo que ayudaban a recolectar la cosecha de trigo.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de la niña era acicalar a su hermanito menor. Solía peinar sus cortos cabellos celestes y coordinar su ropa con colores que resaltaran mejor su clarísima piel. Ya fuese algún adorno en el cabello o una larga mascada robada del ropero de su madre, Klara buscaba los accesorios ideales para perfeccionar la belleza de Liam.

—Eres tan bonito —le repetía constantemente.

—Sí lo soy —respondía cuando se encontraba de buen humor—, pero sólo porque aquí es bonito.

Klara no se molestaba en comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Se limitaba a asentir y a continuar con el acicalamiento de su hermanito hasta que diese la hora de cenar. Las noches solían terminar con alguno de sus padres leyéndoles un pequeño cuento antes de ir a dormir. Un día su madre eligió un enorme libro naranja sobre los dioses griegos y llegó a una parte que llamó enormemente su atención.

—Afrodita, la hermosa diosa del amor, era la única olímpica que carecía tanto de madre como de padre. Nadie sabía de dónde había llegado. El Viento del Este la encontró por vez primera en el perlado atardecer mientras emergía del mar en un almohadón de espuma de mar. Flotaba ligeramente sobre las gentiles olas y era tan hermosa que incluso el viento estuvo a punto de perder el aliento.

—¡Afrodita! —repitió la niña—. ¡Eres como Afrodita, Liam!

El niño, quien había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, dio un brinquito en su asiento sin comprender una palabra de lo que su hermana le decía.

—¡Eres como la diosa del amor! —insistió—. ¡Hermoso y encantador!

Liam sonrió apenado y ocultó su rostro en el cálido regazo de su madre adoptiva, quien respondió el contacto con una gentil caricia en la cabeza.

Una vez que terminó de leer la historia de Afrodita, su madre mandó a los niños a dormir, pero la inspiración nunca más se fue de la mente de Klara y a partir de ese momento comenzó a llamar a su hermano con el nombre de la olímpica. La extraña manía irritaba un tanto a sus padres, pero nunca lograron desalentarla de su misión de convertir a Liam en la encarnación terrenal de la diosa.

—¡Afrodita! —le llamó una tarde después de acompañar a su madre a ir de compras—. ¡Mira lo que te trajimos!

Le ofreció un paquetito con la fotografía de un campo lleno de rosas rojas. El niño le miró con algo de desconfianza y Klara se vio en la necesidad de explicarse.

—Las rosas son la flor de la diosa. Tú también las cultivas, ¿no? ¡Vamos a sembrar unas!

Aunque era invierno, Liam no tuvo opción sino de seguir a su hermana hasta el campo, donde esparcieron y regaron las semillas durante toda la tarde. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, su padre comentó que aquellas semillas fueron un desperdicio de dinero y les advirtió que ningún rosal florecería en esa época del año. No obstante, Klara estaba tan convencida de la divinidad de su hermanito que apenas y escuchó la advertencia de su padre. Aquella noche soñó con un enorme campo cubierto de rosas rojas.

La mañana siguiente la pequeña despertó un poco más temprano que lo usual. Salió de su habitación y decidió buscar a su madre para pedirle algo de desayunar. Sin embargo, se quedó a medio camino al encontrar a sus padres en el pórtico de la casa. La curiosidad hizo que decidiera acompañarlos y, al salir de casa, quedó aturdida por el intenso color rojo que reflejaba el campo.

—¡Rosas! —exclamó Klara mientras corría hacia la primera línea de rosales—. ¡Les dije que Liam era Afrodita!

Radiante de felicidad, la niña dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma mientras el fuerte viento revoloteaba sus cabellos y camisón. Entonces un escozor en la nariz le provocó un estornudo, seguido por una fuerte tos. Cuando separó su mano de sus labios, se percató de que había varias gotas de sangre en su palma.

Su alegría fue reemplazada por temor e instintivamente buscó a sus padres para pedirles ayuda. Sólo entonces se percató de que ambos habían caído al suelo. Klara corrió hacia ellos, pero se quedó a mitad del camino.

El viento arreció y miles de pétalos se desprendieron de los rosales. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que los cuerpos fuesen cubiertos por una aterciopelada manta del color de la sangre.

* * *

Arles apenas y podía creer lo que veía. Un enorme campo de rosas se extendía por todo el horizonte, dejando libre sólo un pequeño círculo dentro del cual se erguía una casona de madera. De repente comprendió por qué el Patriarca fue tan insistente a la hora de querer revisar el incidente por su cuenta. Mucho le costó al Santo de Altar convencerle de que él podría encargarse del asunto. Después de todo —le recordó—, el Patriarca no sólo tenía que lidiar con sus responsabilidades como el representante de Atena en la tierra, sino que también tenía que vigilar al pequeño italiano que llevó al Santuario hacía unas semanas atrás. El viaje a Suecia sólo lo distraería de sus muchos deberes y, como Santo de Altar, era el deber de Arles aligerar la pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

Shion aceptó a regañadientes y no le dejó ir sino hasta que le dio una larga lista de recomendaciones, entre las cuales se encontraba el que no olvidase portar su máscara. En ese momento el consejo le pareció innecesario, después de todo, el Santo de Altar estaba acostumbrado a cubrir su rostro. No obstante, al comprender que aquellas hermosas flores emanaban alguna especie de toxina comprendió el por qué de su insistencia. La delgada máscara fue suficiente para amortiguar los dañinos efectos de las plantas y si pudo cruzar el campo para llegar hasta la casa fue gracias a ella.

El lugar parecía no tener mucho tiempo abandonado, lo que significaba que los reportes que aseguraban que las rosas habían aparecido de un día al otro eran veraces.

Incapaz de sentir algún cosmo, le fue necesario rodear la casa antes de encontrarse con el responsable de aquella maravilla. Se trataba de un niño de cabello celeste que jugueteaba con una rosa negra entre sus dedos. Estaba hincado en la tierra sin preocuparse por el descuidado estado de su pijama y, a pesar de que estaba sorprendido por la inesperada visita, se mantuvo en silencio mientras le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

— _No te asustes_ —le indicó mientras hablaba a través de su cosmo—. _No he venido a lastimarte._

El niño abrió ampliamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor para buscar el origen de la extraña voz que resonaba en su cabeza. Arles lamentaba tener que recurrir a aquel medio, pero el sueco no se encontraba en la larga lista de idiomas que dominaba.

— _Estas flores_ —continuó una vez que el niño aceptó que era él quien le hablaba—, _tú las creaste, ¿no es así?_

El pequeño respondió con una extraña sonrisa. A Arles le pareció que el niño estaba tan orgulloso como avergonzado por haber creado algo tan excepcional.

— _Esto lo has creado gracias al universo que existe en tu interior. Tu poder es grande y necesitarás estudiar mucho para poder controlarlo, para evitar que lastime a gente inocente._

— _Ya es tarde para eso._

Arles sonrió tenuemente ante la melancólica respuesta. No esperaba que el niño fuese capaz de responderle a través de la telepatía. Era aún más hábil de lo que esperaba.

— _Entonces tienes que hacerte más fuerte. Sólo así podrás controlar tus poderes y usarlos para proteger a las personas_ —un brillo de interés refulgió en los ojos del niño—. _Mi nombre es Arles de Altar. Ven conmigo al sur; juntos evitaremos que algo así vuelva a ocurrir._

— _No me iré_ —su voz se escuchó tal débil que Arles no estuvo seguro de haberla escuchado—. _Este lugar es bonito. Me quedaré aquí._

Arles contempló la situación por algunos segundos. Creía comprender los motivos del pequeño para no querer irse de ahí. Seguramente tenía miedo de que alguien más saliese herido por su culpa y sentía que esa casona estaba lo suficientemente alejada de la civilización.

Sólo por unos segundos contempló la opción de llevárselo en contra de su voluntad, y si descartó la idea no fue por respeto al niño, sino porque sabía que llevarlo al Santuario en ese alterado estado sería sumamente peligroso.

— _Puedo llevarte a otro lugar, si así lo deseas_ —le indicó—; _a un lugar en donde podrás extender tus rosas por kilómetros sin que dañes a alguien._

El niño alzó el rostro con curiosidad.

— _¿Es bonito?_

— _Tan bello como aquí, aunque más frío._

Después de varios segundos el niño asintió lentamente. Arles dio varios pasos hacia él.

— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—Afrodita —dijo en voz alta con redondeado acento.

Aquella palabra fue pronunciada con tanta seguridad que Arles no dudó ni un momento de su veracidad. Asintió y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Antes que nada, debía de asegurarse de que el niño se limpiase y comiese algo. Sólo los Dioses sabían cuánto tiempo tenía sin hacerlo. Ya después se encargaría de prepararlo todo para llevarse al niño a Groenlandia.

En un principio el Santo de Altar visitó al sueco casi diariamente. Sin embargo, al pasar los meses comenzó a notar que el Patriarca requería más y más su apoyo para gobernar al Santuario. Entre su avanzada edad, el testarudo italiano y la promesa del nuevo sucesor de Aries, había poco tiempo para que el hombre cumpliera con todas sus responsabilidades. Arles tuvo que tomar su lugar y comenzó a descuidar a Afrodita. Tanto así que, cuatro años después, el sueco apenas y se percató cuando sus visitas se detuvieron por completo.

El Santo de Arles murió a manos de Saga de Géminis y Afrodita tardó varios años en descubrirlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su entrenamiento, enfocándose en hacerse más poderoso y en controlar las hermosas rosas que florecían entre la nieve.

Entrenaría hasta considerarse merecedor de un lugar entre los Doce, donde utilizaría sus habilidades para mantener la paz en el mundo que tanta justicia necesitaba. Aprovecharía aquel universo que latía en su interior y se haría aún más poderoso.

Después de todo, pensaba, lo único más bello que la paz era la fuerza que se utilizaba para mantenerla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Fue sumamente divertido matar a Klara. Mocosa cursi, se lo merecía. *coff*
> 
> Este capítulo ha sido el más difícil de hacer de los doce. No tenía absolutamente nada preparado para este episodio y todo salió como los dioses me dieron a entender. Afortunadamente, creo que el capítulo quedó bien. Algo cliché, pero bien. Jajaja! ¿Qué puedo decir? Afrodita es un personaje muy romántico (en el sentido literal de la palabra) y me fue imposible darle una infancia menos retorcida. Es bien sabido que Afrodita únicamente se interesa en mantener la paz. Quiere proteger a las personas y cree que sólo la fuerza es capaz de hacerlo. Eligió seguir a Saga porque estaba convencido de que él era un líder más adecuado que Saori. Gracias al cielo Afro ha comenzado a recibir más justicia últimamente. Creo que sus motivos han sido bien explicados en el juego Soldier's Soul y en el manga de Saintia Sho. Ok, no es que justifique el haber seguido a Saga... pero al menos lo explica.
> 
> Una de las teorías que nos dice por qué los Santos son tan ultra políglotas es que hablan a través del cosmo. Nunca antes había demostrado esto y éste me pareció un momento adecuado. Simplemente no me imaginé a Arles hablando sueco. *se imagina a Arles como el chef sueco de los muppets*
> 
> Con respecto a su entrenamiento a Groenlandia... vaya... digo... yo no sé en qué diablos pensaba Kurumada cuando se le ocurrió pasarlo de Suecia a Groenlandia. ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? No encontré mucha relación entre ambos países así que tuve que fumármela al pensar por qué diablos acabaría ahí; sobre todo considerando los botánicos poderes de Afro. Espero que no haya lucido DEMASIADO random. Creo que Afro pudo haber entrenado ahí para evitar que sus rosas mataran a incautos transeúntes. Supongo que era más fácil pensar en que tuvo un maestro de ahí, pero desde el principio planteé a Afro como a Death Mask: sin maestros y, por lo tanto, sin una guía adecuada que les ayudase a discernir el mal del bien.
> 
> El libro que le leen a los niños es D'aulaires' Book of Greek Myths. Es un libro precioso que, desafortunadamente, no he conseguido en español. Tengo la edición americana y la recomiendo muchísimo. Aunque sea infantil, es uno de mis libros favoritos de mitología. También hay una versión de los mitos nórdicos.
> 
> Creo que Afrodita debe necesitar al menos una semilla para poder generar sus rosas. A partir de sólo un brote podría hacer un enorme campo lleno de ellas, pero no creo que pueda generarlas así como así. Con respecto al ritual de sangre que se presenta en Lost Canvas, decidí volármelo por completo. Shiori ha indicado que los santos de la generación 'actual' son la versión perfeccionada de los suyos. Por lo tanto, seguramente Afrodita posee un control mayor de las toxinas de su cuerpo. Además, Afro no tuvo un maestro loco como Lugonis que pensó que convertir a su alumno en un ermitaño era la mejor idea del mundo. Vamos... ¿no le podía comprar unos guantes y ya? -_-' Lugonis fue exageradamente dramático con ese punto y por su culpa Albafica vivió una vida bastante miserable. *ejem* Pero esa es mi opinión nada más.
> 
> Afrodita es un personaje maravilloso. Con todo lo terrible que tuvo Soul of Gold creo que hizo un gran trabajo al demostrar lo mucho que se merece el rango de Santo Dorado. Es un personaje que merece más amor y, sobre todo, más respeto del que recibe.
> 
> Con eso concluimos la historia de los 12 goldies originales. Regresaré con los capies de Kanon y Shion en un rato, pero me iré a hiatus por un tiempo debido a traumas existenciales que me impiden concentrarme lo suficiente como para trabajar en este fic. Yo espero publicar el siguiente capie en un par de meses.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta acá!


	13. Capítulo 13: Kanon de Géminis

# Capítulo 13: Kanon

Aidé temió por el futuro de los gemelos desde antes de que éstos nacieran. Incluso su nacimiento fue ominoso: una puerta abierta a los Nósoi que siempre rodeaban a su madre y que finalmente terminaron por arrebatarle la vida. Los gemelos eran sus sobrinos y decidió hacerse responsable de ellos no sólo por respeto a su hermana, sino porque las pequeñas criaturas lograron despertar en ella el poco amor que aún quedaba en su corazón.

Por supuesto que la idea original era llevárselos lejos del deprimente burdelito portuario en el que vivían. Desafortunadamente, pronto se dio cuenta de las pocas posibilidades que tendría de encontrar un trabajo lejos de los brazos de los marineros del Pireo. La relativamente cómoda seguridad que le ofrecía la señora Tsamis acabó por cerrar el trato. Después de todo, había vivido en ese burdel desde hacía más de ocho años, era el único lugar que conocía en Atenas y, sobre todo, la anciana aceptó mantener a los niños bajo su cuidado.

Aidé no estaba segura de si la atenta disposición de la señora Tsamis era una buena o mala fortuna. Por un lado los niños tenían un hogar asegurado y la anciana, sorpresivamente encariñada con ellos, estaba siempre atenta a su bienestar. No obstante, era imposible no ver las desventajas del arreglo. Un burdel difícilmente podría considerarse el mejor ambiente para un par de niños pequeños y, por más que Aidé y sus compañeras cuidasen a los gemelos, les era imposible mantenerlos separados de aquel mundo triste, doloroso y tan cruentamente real. No tardó mucho en convencerse de que aquello era lo mejor para todos y aceptó quedarse con los gemelos en el burdel.

Algo de bueno trajo aquella situación; el ambiente entre las mujeres cambió para bien desde la llegada de los gemelos. Los niños rebosaban de energía y no tardaron en contagiar a las demás con sus sonrisas. Aunque no era fácil seguirles los pasos, las mujeres no perdían oportunidad para acariciar sus pequeñas cabecitas o colocarlos sobre sus piernas mientras les contaban historias sobre tiempos mejores.

Los gemelos eran un par de chispas de alegría que destellaban por todo el edificio y llenaban la lúgubre casa con esperanza y candidez. Era un gusto escuchar sus cortos pasitos mientras subían y bajaban por las escaleras, las agudas risillas que resonaban desde el amanecer hasta pasada la media noche, y las fantásticas y largas historias que inventaban para pasar sus largas horas de encierro.

De los dos, Kanon era quien llevaba más vida a la casa corriendo de un lado a otro, robando los dulces que escondían las mujeres entre sus cajones y gritando a todo pulmón alguna cancioncilla recién inventada por él. Saga siempre fue más tranquilo, más silencioso. Prefería quedarse en su habitación para construir enormes castillos de sábanas y almohadas.

Kanon no tardó en hacerse su favorito porque parecía ser quien más la necesitaba. Y es que, a pesar de que las travesuras de Kanon eran totalmente normales para un niño de tres años, no todos las disfrutaban tanto como Aidé. El contraste en el comportamiento de los gemelos acentuaba la malicia del hermano menor y sus compañeras nunca cesaban de compararlos.

—¡Kanon! —solían gritarle—. ¿Es que no te puedes quedar quieto un segundo? ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermano mayor?

Ante aquellas acusaciones Kanon sonreía de medio lado, le sacaba la lengua al molesto adulto y salía corriendo en sentido opuesto para buscar una nueva maldad para hacer.

En ocasiones, Aidé hablaba con sus compañeras y les señalaba lo mal que hacían al comparar a los gemelos. Les aseguraba que uno no era mejor que el otro, sino que tenían personalidades diferentes, que ellos como adultos debían reconocer sus diferencias y tratarlos como los individuos que eran.

—¡Claro que son diferentes! —le dijo una compañera una vez—. Kanon es un demonio en miniatura.

Pero Aidé sabía que ambos lo eran, la única diferencia era que Saga se molestaba en disimularlo. ¿Cómo exigirles más a esos pequeños? Eran demasiado jóvenes y, por si fuera poco, estaban eternamente confinados a una vieja casona llena de mujeres demasiado cansadas como para tolerar sus desplantes. Era normal que la energía acumulada les hiciese hiperactivos e irritables.

De cierta forma la señora Tsamis tomó la decisión correcta al mandarlos a mendigar dinero en las calles del Pireo. Les permitió descargar sus energías y por primera vez desde que nacieron fueron capaces de dormir durante toda la noche. Por supuesto que Aidé estaba en contra de que los pequeños vagasen por las peligrosas calles sin supervisión adulta, pero se convenció a sí misma de que aquella era la mejor opción que tenían. Después de todo, mientras los gemelos llevasen dinero a la casa, la señora Tsamis permitiría que se quedasen con ellas.

Sin embargo, un día mientras arreglaba la cama de los gemelos se encontró con seis desgastadas billeteras escondidas debajo del colchón, específicamente del lado en el que Kanon dormía. No le fue difícil deducir qué es lo que hacían aquellos objetos ahí y de repente comprendió por qué las ganancias de Kanon ascendieron repentinamente desde hacía tres días.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto, Kanon? —le llamó aquella misma tarde cuando estaba segura de que nadie más podría escucharles.

El niño infló sus mejillas y desvió la mirada. No lucía arrepentido, si acaso, parecía estar molesto por el sermón que indudablemente recibiría.

—¿Qué te he dicho de tomar cosas que no te pertenecen? Robar está mal —Kanon siguió sin prestarle atención—. Mírame a los ojos.

El niño exhaló largamente y supo que no tenía otra alternativa más que obedecerle.

—Sé que quieres traer dinero a la casa, Kanon, pero éste es dinero sucio. Piensa en las personas a quienes robaste estas billeteras. Quizá era el único dinero que tenían en ese momento, quizá les quitaste el dinero para su comida. Cuando robas, arrebatas más que unas monedas; entristeces a la gente y les quitas una oportunidad para el futuro.

Kanon alzó ambas cejas con incredulidad y por unos segundos Aidé pensó en la ironía de que una prostituta portuaria intentase con tanto ahínco predicar moralidad. Aun así, conocía bien su responsabilidad para con el niño y decidió no darse por vencida.

—Tienes que prometerme que nunca más harás algo así, Kanon. Nada lo justifica.

El niño permaneció en silencio y Aidé supo que debía darle crédito por no haberle engañado con una falsa promesa.

Si bien la mujer nunca volvió a encontrarle una billetera, sospechaba que se debía a que el niño se volvió más cuidadoso con su botín. Sólo eso explicaría por qué nunca confesaba inocencia ni culpabilidad cuando se le cuestionaba sobre el origen de su dinero. Debido a eso, Aidé decidió reiterarle mil y un veces sobre lo malo que era robar y sobre la importancia de la honestidad. Le molestó tanto con aquel tema que un día Kanon no pudo más y decidió cuestionarla.

—¿Qué tiene que sea dinero sucio? —preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Ustedes lo usan igual.

Aidé se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo negar lo que sabía que era cierto? De ser por ella, todo el dinero mal habido de Kanon terminaría como combustible para la caldera, sin embargo, la señora Tsamis era la obvia responsable de las finanzas y a ella poco le importaba el origen de sus ganancias.

Sí, Aidé temió por el futuro de Kanon desde antes de que éste naciera. La clarísima preferencia que le tenían a su hermano, las constantes comparaciones, la indiferencia del mundo hacia él. Todos aquellos factores convertían a Kanon en un chico solitario y rencoroso y había poco que Aidé pudiese hacer al respecto. Su débil voz poco peso tenía ante los gritos que manifestaban lo opuesto a lo que ella creía: que Kanon tenía la capacidad para ser tan dulce como Saga, que lo único que necesitaba era que le diesen una oportunidad para demostrarlo.

Tristemente, aquella oportunidad nunca llegó. Un día la señora Tsamis escuchó a sus compañeras hablar sobre lo fuertes y rápidos que eran los gemelos y decidió que deberían enviarlos al Santuario de Atena. La mera idea le pareció absurda a Aidé. ¡Eran sólo unos bebés! ¡De ningún modo sobrevivirían a semejante lugar! Su amor hacia los niños le impidió ver la realidad en las palabras de sus compañeras. Eran peligrosos, insistían, lo mejor sería que se fueran.

Aidé ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para planear escapar con los gemelos. Nunca pensó que el Santuario reaccionaría tan pronto y mucho menos que el cliente al que tuvo que visitar aquella noche fuese sólo una excusa para mantenerla lejos. Nunca pensó que los gemelos ya no estarían en el burdel una vez que regresara a casa.

Nunca pensó que le sería tan fácil convencerse de que aquello, realmente, era lo mejor para todos.

* * *

En un principio Feneo no ignoraba a Kanon de modo consciente. Hasta ese momento sus muchas responsabilidades en el Santuario le impidieron entrenar a un aprendiz y, cuando el momento llegó de enfrentarse a su deber para formar a una nueva generación, el Santo de Géminis estaba menos que preparado.

Por si fuera poco, el hombre no sólo tuvo que lidiar con un estudiante, sino que el problema le llegó en paquete doble. Los primeros días estuvo a punto de desistir. Se sentía incapaz de guiar adecuadamente a dos niños que nada sabían del mundo ante el cual tendrían que enfrentarse. Empero, su orgullo le impidió aceptar la derrota. Se armó de valor y poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a velar por el futuro de los gemelos.

Con Saga era especialmente fácil. El niño era diligente y tranquilo y a Feneo le bastaba decir sus instrucciones una vez para que Saga las obedeciera. Kanon era una historia muy diferente.

Suponía que el gemelo menor era más como un niño normal tenía que ser: inquieto, necio y egoísta. No obstante, le era difícil aceptar sus berrinches siendo Saga era mil veces más disciplinado. Le era imposible no girar el rostro hacia el hermano mayor y ofrecerle los consejos e instrucción que, sabía, el otro no aceptaría de buena gana. Se repetía a sí mismo que Saga era el más poderoso, que era el más digno de convertirse en su sucesor y que Kanon estaría bien por su cuenta. Después de todo, el menor era más que capaz de entrenar por sí mismo.

Aquello lo descubrió un día al anochecer, cuando los entrenamientos concluyeron y Feneo quiso aprovechar el extraño momento de privacidad para descansar en las ruinas de un templo abandonado. Feneo extrañaba aquella serenidad y disfrutó del cálido silencio y del reposo de los titilantes cosmos en el Santuario. Comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando una fuerte energía le hizo incorporarse de golpe.

Aquel cosmo era intenso y destructivo y Feneo temió que se tratase de un enemigo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en dirección a la punzante energía y, justo al borde de la Fuente de Atena, se encontró con Kanon y, más sorprendentemente, con un ancho camino de árboles arrancados desde raíz.

—¿Kanon? ¿Tú hiciste eso?

El niño no tuvo que responderle para saber que era así. Un sudor frío cubrió la frente de Feneo al darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al haber considerado a Saga el más poderoso. Kanon apenas y entrenaba con él y aun así logró incendiar su cosmo lo suficiente como para crear un ataque digno de cualquier aspirante a Santo Dorado. Sólo los dioses sabían de lo que sería capaz si tuviese la instrucción adecuada.

Le miró detenidamente, apenas entonces percatándose de las heridas que cubrían sus brazos. Seguramente llevaba entrenando toda la tarde, llevando su cuerpo al extremo para poder alcanzar el nivel que únicamente se le había ofertado a su hermano.

Esa noche se prometió ser más atento con el gemelo menor. Decidió que le dedicaría más tiempo y que no permitiría que la frustración le impidiera adoptar un rol adecuado como su maestro.

Desafortunadamente, su resolución duró poco. Un par de indolentes miradas por parte de Kanon y una sola sonrisa de Saga fueron suficientes para convencerle de que, a final de cuentas, la buena disposición era tan importante como la fuerza para ser un buen Santo de Atena. ¿De qué le servía a Kanon la habilidad si todo lo hacía de mala gana?

Fue cuando decidió aquello que Feneo comenzó a ignorar a Kanon de forma consciente.

Sólo de ese modo evitaba sentirse culpable por dejar pasar una estrella que brillaba con tanta intensidad como la de Saga.

* * *

Saga nunca cuestionó la opinión de los adultos cuando le decían lo inteligente y fuerte que era. Escuchó aquellas palabras desde que recordaba y siempre las tomó como ciertas. Eso sí, el estar consciente de sus propias capacidades no le impedía sentir lástima por su hermano cada que alguien tenía a mal de señalar sus diferencias.

Le parecía extraño que los adultos insistieran tanto en ese tema. Después de todo, era claro el modo en el que esas palabras hacían mellas en el amor propio de su hermano menor. Saga era más tierno, más amable, más merecedor. Las eternas frases irritaban a Kanon del mismo modo que una desentonada melodía y Saga se preguntaba por qué su hermano no cambiaba y le demostraba a los demás que, aunque no fuese tan genial como Saga, al menos podía dejar de ser tan malo.

El gemelo mayor conocía bien el potencial de su hermano. Si se pusiera a entrenar en lugar de vagar sin rumbo por el Santuario podría incluso aspirar a una Armadura Dorada. Claro que eso tendría que esperar unos años, los suficientes para que Saga se convirtiese en el Patriarca. Una vez que eso ocurriera, la Tercer Casa estaría disponible y Kanon podría reemplazarle en su deber como guardián.

Saga sabía que no habría nadie mejor que su hermano para sustituirle mientras él se dedicaba a comandar al Santuario como sólo él sabría hacerlo. Sin embargo, aquello sería imposible hasta que Kanon no comenzase a tomar en serio los entrenamientos. ¿Cómo podría Saga convencer a su hermano de ser más responsable? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que tenía obligaciones que cumplir y que el éxito rotundo de los planes de Saga dependía en parte de él?

El niño solía pensar en aquello durante sus pocos tiempos libres y desde entonces se percató de que el lugar en el que podía concentrarse mejor era en la fosa de agua caliente del Templo de Géminis. Una cierta noche, Saga descansaba en aquel lugar cuando su hermano menor osó interrumpirlo en su lugar favorito.

—¡Kanon! ¡Al menos avisa que vas a entrar!

Su hermano apenas y le dirigió una desdeñosa mirada antes de abrir la llave de la fosa de agua fría.

—¡Hermano! —insistió—. ¡Mi maestro dijo que dejaras de bañarte con agua fría! Te vas a enfermar.

Reproches como esos solían iniciar una larga discusión entre los hermanos, pero aquella ocasión Kanon parecía estar demasiado cansado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuese quitarse la ropa y sumergirse en el agua fría. Sólo entonces, y a pesar del vapor de agua que empañaba su visión, Saga pudo reconocer varios moretones que cubrían los brazos y el pecho de su hermano.

—¿Kanon? ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada que te importe —murmuró quedamente, su voz confundiéndose con el borbotear del agua.

Saga permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos preguntándose qué fue lo que pudo haber ocasionado aquellas lesiones en su hermano. No conocía a muchas personas capaces de hacerle semejante daño a Kanon e incluso los posibles culpables le parecían poco viables. Al no encontrar una respuesta que satisficiera su curiosidad, Saga insistió.

—¡Kanon!

—¡No me grites, idiota!

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Su hermano frunció el ceño y torció la boca en una extraña sonrisa.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que estuve entrenando?

Saga dejó escapar una seca risa y se alzó de hombros.

—¡Como quieras! —espetó—. ¡Si no me quieres decir, no me importa!

Kanon inhaló largamente y se sumergió completamente en el agua.

Irritado por el silencio de su hermano, Saga le imitó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, tuve un problema con la versión revisada y no quedó al 100%. Una disculpa por los errores que puedan encontrar.
> 
> lol Kanon tuvo una infancia bastante infeliz, incluso para ser parte de este canon. Siento mucha empatía hacia el hermano menor. Debe de haber sido terrible el vivir tantos años como una sombra de su hermano. Si Saga hubiese manejado el asunto de un modo más noble, quizá Kanon no se habría vuelto tan loco, pero la verdad es que sólo empeoró las cosas y con el paso de los años se fue olvidando de la capacidad de Kanon para hacer el bien. Él mismo se creyó lo que los demás decían y, obviamente, Kanon nunca se tomó la molestia de demostrarle lo contrario. ¿Para qué? Ser malo era más divertido.
> 
> A pesar de que Aidé fue una de las pocas personas que de hecho intentó ayudar a Kanon, también es cierto que resultó ser conformista. No digo que sea fácil iniciar una nueva vida con dos bebés que ni son tuyos, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. De todas formas, tarde o temprano hubiese tenido que separarse de los gemelos.
> 
> Los Nósoi son dioses de la muerte, encargados de llevarse a aquellos que mueren por infecciones y cosas purulentas. yuc
> 
> Kanon no está acostumbrado a que confíen en él, por eso comenzó a llorar como bebé cuando Milo aceptó dejarlo sólo con Atena. Podía esperar el perdón de la diosa; básicamente es como que lo que ella hace. Milo no tenía motivos para perdonarle ni darle una segunda oportunidad, pero decidió hacerlo porque demostró que lo merecía. *sniff*
> 
> Ya sólo queda un capie de esta saga y es el de Shion. Me provocó varios dolores de cabeza, pero confío en que podré compartirlo con ustedes en algunas semanas.
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lecturas! ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	14. Capítulo 14: Shion de Aries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al igual que el capítulo de Dohko, el de Shion también está ubicado en el universo de Lost Canvas. Me parece que lo único que debo de señalar es que Shion fue aprendiz de Hakurei de Altar, hermano gemelo del Patriarca. Su entrenamiento ocurrió en Jamir y ya desde entonces existía la torre de Mü... sólo que antes sí tenía puertas. XD

# Capítulo 14: Shion

Abhaya regresaba del funeral de un joven matrimonio de Jamir. Estaba exhausto por haber trabajado tantas horas en la preparación de la ceremonia y apenas y podía seguirle el paso a Hakurei de Altar. A pesar de su avanzada edad, el hombre caminaba con rapidez y sólo miraba hacia atrás ocasionalmente para asegurarse de que Abhaya aún le siguiera.

Abhaya se preguntaba de dónde el maestro obtenía tanta fortaleza. De todos los habitantes de la pequeña aldea, parecía que sólo él podía mantener una sonrisa. El resto se mantenía silencioso y temeroso desde hacía meses, cuando la pequeña ciudad comenzó a ser asolada por una epidemia. Las personas que acababan de despedir eran las víctimas más recientes. Su salud se mantuvo con altibajos por semanas y por un tiempo confiaron en que sobrevivirían. Desafortunadamente, el helado viento invernal impidió que se repusieran y el mal terminó por extenderse. Aun con los atentos cuidados de los curanderos, la mujer falleció y su esposo le siguió tres días después. Debido al temor de propagar la enfermedad, se decidió sepultar sus cuerpos en lugar de otorgarles un entierro en el cielo.

—Apenas puedo creer que esto esté pasando —murmuró Abhaya una vez que llegaron al centro de la aldea—. Crecí con ellos; éramos como hermanos. No puedo creer que no volveremos a verlos.

—Hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos —aseguró el maestro—. Sufrieron por mucho tiempo y al menos ahora han encontrado descanso.

Abhaya frunció el ceño ante las frías palabras de Hakurei. Sabía que el anciano había vivido por más de dos siglos y que a lo largo de ese tiempo había perdido a muchos de sus amigos. Quizá por eso veía la muerte como algo tan natural y sencillo; quizá por eso sus palabras de aliento tenían el efecto contrario. Después de todo, ¿qué podía saber alguien tan joven como Abhaya sobre la muerte? Su perspectiva era completamente diferente a la del hombre que alguna vez peleó contra los dioses.

—Sólo ellos faltaban por recuperarse o fallecer —comentó el anciano casi para sí—. Confío en que ya haya pasado lo peor de la epidemia.

—Hemos perdido a muchos, maestro. Nos tomará muchas generaciones poder repoblar la aldea.

Hakurei asintió.

—Han sido tiempos difíciles, Abhaya. Sin embargo, nuestro pueblo ha pasado por cosas peores —sonrió socarronamente—. Los dioses no podrán deshacerse de nosotros con tanta facilidad.

—Si usted lo dice, maestro.

—Ahora dime cómo se encuentra Shion.

El joven bajó el rostro temiendo los motivos por los que el anciano emitiera esa pregunta. El niño se había mudado con Abhaya y su familia desde el primer día en el que reconocieron los síntomas de la enfermedad de sus padres. Desde entonces no había podido verlos; ni siquiera para despedirse.

—Como se encontraría cualquier otro niño de su edad si acabara de perder a sus padres —respondió—. No come, apenas duerme; le tomará tiempo sobreponerse.

Hakurei asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

—Acompáñame. Deseo verlo.

Los hombres siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Abhaya, frente a la cual el pequeño Shion descansaba hecho un ovillo. El niño ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados y, a pesar de que la hija de Abhaya intentaba llamar su atención, prefería fingir que no escuchaba nada que no fuese su propia respiración.

La niña repetía insistentemente el nombre de Shion mientras le jalaba del brazo y daba pataditas en el suelo. Abhaya estuvo a punto de reprenderla, pero su esposa se le adelantó saliendo de la casa con su hijo en brazos.

—Yuzuriha… —dijo la mujer—, te he dicho que dejes en paz a Shion.

La niña frunció el ceño e intentó ignorar a su madre. Sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron cuando escuchó su nombre con un tono mucho más severo que el anterior. Le dio una última mirada al niño y regresó al interior de la casa.

La mujer debió haberse sentido observada sólo hasta ese momento, puesto que no tardó en alzar el rostro para encontrarse con Abhaya y el maestro Hakurei. Le dirigió a este último una reverencia y, después de lanzarle una confundida mirada a su esposo, regresó a la casa.

Hakurei se acercó al niño, se hincó ante él y llamó su atención con una rápida caricia en la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Shion —al reconocer la voz del maestro, Shion alzó el rostro y comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus enrojecidos ojos—. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con tus padres.

El niño arrugó la nariz en un vano intento de aparentar fortaleza.

—Estarás bien —siguió—. Eres un niño muy valiente; tienes la fuerza suficiente para sobreponerte y, cuando sientas que te hace falta, recuerda que no estás solo. Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para apoyarte.

El niño hipeó un par de veces y limpió las nuevas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus pestañas. Hakurei posó su mano en su hombro, le deseó nuevamente sus condolencias y se puso de pie para caminar en sentido opuesto a la casa. Abhaya decidió seguirle con la idea de escoltarlo hasta su torre.

—¿Abhaya? Me gustaría comenzar el entrenamiento de Shion en una semana.

El hombre agitó rápidamente la cabeza. Aunque sospechaba que Hakurei haría aquella petición, nunca creyó que el plazo para realizarla fuese tan corto.

—¿Una semana? Por favor, maestro. Sus padres…

—Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con que Shion se convirtiera en mi aprendiz. Esto fue decidido desde hace meses, incluso antes de que enfermaran, y su muerte no es un motivo válido para aplazar aquello que es necesario.

—Pero es tan joven... —insistió Abhaya—. Si pudiera esperar unos meses más. ¡Ni siquiera ha cumplido los cinco años!

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: nuestra población ha sido severamente mermada. Quedamos muy pocos y necesito a alguien que pueda aprender el arte de la reparación de Armaduras lo antes posible. Shion es la mejor opción que tenemos.

—Una semana es demasiado pronto. ¡No puede esperar que un niño se reponga de tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo!

—No espero que se reponga en una semana; sólo espero que se tranquilice lo suficiente como para poder empezar su instrucción.

—¡Maestro!

—Los jóvenes siempre son impetuosos y testarudos —Hakurei detuvo sus pasos y miró atentamente al joven—. Desafortunadamente para ustedes, nosotros los viejos somos aún peores. Te preocupas demasiado, Abhaya. Subestimas la fortaleza de Shion; no tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer —continuó sus pasos—. Una semana. No me hagas mandar a alguien por él.

Abhaya permaneció en su lugar por varios segundos. Sabía que poco podía hacer en contra de los designios del maestro y, aunque le pesara, decidió obedecerle. A final de cuentas el hombre contaba con más de dos siglos de experiencia y había sido el maestro de muchos jóvenes prometedores.

Si el anciano estaba seguro de que aquello era lo mejor para todos, seguramente tenía la razón.

* * *

Hakurei se sintió sumamente aliviado cuando divisó a Abhaya y a Shion caminar por el angosto puente que llevaba hacia su torre. Había dudado en que la familia cediera al niño con facilidad y el anciano no podía culparles por ello. La pareja se preocupaba por el pequeño y comenzar un peligroso entrenamiento justo después de la muerte de sus padres distaba de ser el mejor modo para superarlo. Sin embargo, Hakurei temía que Shion se acostumbrase demasiado a la vida con su familia adoptiva y que decidiera abandonar el camino que las estrellas trazaban para él. Decidió separarlos lo antes posible con el fin de evitar que la voluntad del niño flaqueara.

Recibió a ambos en el vestíbulo del edificio y miró en silencio mientras Abhaya le daba a Shion una larga lista de recomendaciones. El niño se limitaba a asentir de cuando en cuando, aparentemente aburrido por escuchar los consejos que probablemente ya se sabía de memoria. Una vez que Abhaya se quedó sin más que decir, abrazó fuertemente a Shion, se inclinó ceremoniosamente ante Hakurei y salió de la torre con largos y rápidos pasos.

Hakurei se mantuvo en su sitio hasta que el hombre se perdió entre la niebla que cubría al puente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Shion? —preguntó una vez que estuvo frente a él.

—Bien, maestro.

El anciano sonrió ante el vano intento del niño de aparentar tranquilidad. Podía ver cómo las puntas de sus dedos temblaban debajo de la larga túnica que lo cubría, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto y su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que apenas y podía entender lo que decía. Sin embargo, su postura era impecable y sus ojos se mantenían con firmeza sobre los de Hakurei. Su valentía era inusual para un niño de cuatro años.

—¿Comprendes por qué se te ha traído a este lugar?

—Para convertirme en su aprendiz, señor —recitó—. Para convertirme en un Santo de Atena y para aprender el arte de reparar Armaduras.

Hakurei asintió al comprender qué motivaba a Shion a actuar de un modo tan orgulloso. Seguramente sentía como una obligación el respetar el deseo de sus padres de convertirse en uno de los guerreros de la Diosa.

—Así es; al menos esa es la idea. Este camino es largo y difícil. No todos toleran los entrenamientos e incluso hay algunos que mueren en el intento. ¿Estás consciente de eso?

Shion no pareció comprender las palabras de Hakurei, pero se mantuvo tan impasible como si lo hubiera hecho.

—Seré un Santo de Atena —repitió sin dudar.

El anciano asintió nuevamente y le instó a que le siguiera.

—Vivirás en este lugar de ahora en adelante. Entrenarás bajo mi mando, tanto física como mentalmente y, si demuestras que lo mereces, quizá algún día tomarás mi lugar como el restaurador de Mantos —miró al niño de reojo—; sólo si lo mereces.

El niño asintió y le siguió en silencio mientras el anciano le mostraba las habitaciones de la torre. Las alcobas, la cocina, la armería e incluso la pequeña biblioteca; en ninguna habitación Shion prestó gran atención. Sus ojos se mantenían en el suelo y Hakurei sonrió al saber que un día de esos se perdería entre los varios pisos del edificio.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron al último piso, aquel en el que se encontraba el taller donde Hakurei reparaba las Armaduras. Permitió que el niño entrara antes que él y sonrió para sí al escuchar una expresión de asombro en cuanto descubrió las tres Armaduras que se hallaban en el centro de la habitación.

—Éstas están por ser terminadas —explicó—. En dos días llegará un mensajero del Santuario para llevarlas de regreso a casa.

Shion le miró de forma inquisitiva y Hakurei, adivinando sus intenciones, asintió, invitándole con un gesto de la mano derecha a que se acercara a las Armaduras. El niño no tardó en aceptar la invitación y dio varios pasos hacia ellas, rodeándolas e inclinándose como si le susurraran algún secreto.

En un punto aquel acercamiento fue insuficiente para Shion, por lo que extendió su mano y rozó ligeramente la superficie de una de las Armaduras. El niño respingó, frunció el ceño y colocó nuevamente su mano sobre el Manto. Mantuvo esta posición por varios minutos, de momentos sonriendo y de momentos apretando los labios. Siguió así hasta que repentinamente emitió un agudo grito de sorpresa y retiró su mano con violencia. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se dejó caer al suelo.

Hakurei no se preocupó demasiado por su reacción. A su corta edad Shion ya poseía un cosmo sobresaliente y se imaginaba que tendría la capacidad de comprender el lenguaje de las Armaduras. Sin embargo, nunca se esperó lo que siguió.

Shion comenzó a reír fuertemente, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y colocando sus manos sobre su abdomen. La risa era estridente y extraña, aguda en momentos y ronca en otros. De sus ojos no tardaron en brotar gruesas lágrimas y Hakurei no pudo discernir si se trataban de lágrimas de alegría o de tristeza hasta que pasaron los minutos y la carcajada de Shion se convirtió en cortos y lastimeros sollozos.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que Hakurei se atreviera a decir algo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Shion? —preguntó mientras se hincaba ante él.

—La Armadura está triste —explicó—. Extraña a su dueño.

—Sí; por eso mismo tenemos que repararlas: para que puedan seguir viviendo y encontrarse con un nuevo portador.

—Ha visto tanto —continuó el niño—, ha vivido tanto y llorado tanto.

—Hace muchos siglos que…

—Mis padres —interrumpió—, mi dolor no es nada. No es nada como lo que ellas sienten.

—Shion…

—No es nada.

El niño rio de nueva cuenta y se recostó en el suelo de la habitación. Lucía exhausto y Hakurei decidió dejarle descansar por un tiempo. A él tampoco le vendría mal una siesta; tan impresionado estaba con la habilidad de Shion. Nunca esperó que su conexión con las Armaduras fuese tan intensa como para vislumbrar tanto con tan poco.

A pesar de que temía que en algún punto su habilidad fuese contraproducente, Hakurei se sintió agradecido. Parecía ser que al fin había encontrado a un sucesor.

* * *

Dohko de Libra regresaba de una de sus primeras misiones como Santo de Atena. Hacía un par de días llegó un mensajero al Santuario con reportes de ataques en varias aldeas del norte de Europa. Temiendo que se tratara del ejército de Hades, el Patriarca decidió enviar a un Santo Dorado. El joven había estado sumamente emocionado por haber recibido tan importante misión; sin embargo, los responsables de tantos destrozos resultaron ser unos bandidos de poca monta. Suponía que sus víctimas no los habían considerado tan inofensivos, pero, comparándolos con los Espectros, a Dohko le fue imposible no verlos como un montón de moscas molestas.

Se dirigía al Templo de Atena para rendirle su reporte al Patriarca, pero apenas puso un pie en el primer escalón de la Casa de Aries, un agresivo cosmo le advirtió que se detuviera. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que un joven de su edad emergiera de la penumbra portando orgullosamente una Armadura Dorada.

—¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación adentrarse a un Templo ajeno sin anunciarte primero?

Dohko sonrió ante las severas palabras de su nuevo compañero y sonrió aún más cuando éste frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que su técnica de intimidación poco había funcionado.

—Lo lamento. No sabía que el guardián de este Templo ya estaba entre nosotros. Mi nombre es…

—Dohko —interrumpió—, Dohko de Libra.

El aludido asintió varias veces.

—Y tú eres Shion de Aries. ¡Manigoldo de Cáncer me ha hablado mucho de ti!

Sólo por unos instantes Dohko identificó un rastro de temor en sus ojos.

—¿Manigoldo? —preguntó con preocupación mal disimulada.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero no te preocupes! Dijo que eras testarudo, arrebatado y revoltoso. ¡Puras cosas buenas!

Shion bajó el rostro, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios; en sólo segundos había pasado de un pretensioso Santo de Oro a un jovenzuelo avergonzado.

—Manigoldo siempre ha sobresalido por su sinceridad. Quizá deba pedirle referencias tuyas.

—Podrías; aunque yo te recomendaría que me conocieras por cuenta propia. Soy lo que se llama un gusto adquirido.

Shion arqueó la ceja y Dohko supo entrever una fina sonrisa en sus labios.

—Te he retenido por tiempo suficiente. Sigue tu camino hacia el Templo de Atena; sólo no olvides que este Templo ya cuenta con un guardián.

Dohko le agradeció y siguió su camino escaleras arriba. Sólo hasta que estuvo a punto de adentrarse al Templo de Aries se le ocurrió mirar de nueva cuenta hacia atrás.

—Acabas de llegar a Atenas, ¿no es así? ¿Ya conoces todo el Santuario? —Shion le respondió con un gesto interrogante—. ¿Qué opinas de que te dé un tour después de que vaya a ver al Patriarca? Este lugar es más grande de lo que parece y podrías perderte.

—No sé si sea buena idea.

—¡Vamos! ¡Si prometes no decírselo a nadie hasta puedo mostrarte las termas de las Koree!

—¡¿Disculpa?!

Ante la incrédula mirada de Shion, Dohko rio fortísimamente.

—¡Es broma, es broma! Puedes decírselo a quien quieras.

—Yo…

—¡Entonces regreso por ti en una hora!

—No sé si…

—¡Nos vemos, Shion! ¡Me dio gusto conocerte!

Dohko no quiso darle oportunidad para rechazar su invitación y corrió hacia el interior del Templo. Hasta entonces, él era el Santo Dorado más joven de todos y le hacía feliz encontrar un compañero que fuese de su misma generación. Sería interesante convivir con alguien de su edad y confiaba en que pudiesen hacerse buenos amigos.

El tiempo le cedería aquello y más. Tanto así que, si en aquel entonces hubiesen sabido lo que les deparaba el futuro, jamás se lo habrían creído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, a ver. Primero sobre el capie. La mera verdad que Shion me parece un personaje sumamente aburrido. Me gustó mucho su pelea contra Lune de Balrog, y su gaiden me parece uno de los mejores, pero... vaya... simplemente Shion no me pone. Como sabía que esto sería difícil, originalmente pensé en manejar a Lune para este episodio. Sin embargo, conforme lo fui planeando me di cuenta de que resultaría ser un simple POV de Lune de lo que acontece en LC y no quería eso. Es por eso que decidí irme a este lado: con su relación con Hakurei y con las Armaduras, haciendo de algún modo una relación y un contraste con el primer capítulo de esta historia, el de Mü.
> 
> El pueblo de Lemuria me intriga... claramente no son muchos y me imaginé que algo tan sencillo como una epidemia de influenza podría matarlos a todos jaja! El pasado apestaba. En algunas regiones del Tibet todavía se realizan los funerales en las nubes, entierros en el cielo o como quieran traducirlo. Cuando alguien muere, preparan su cuerpo y lo dejan en alguna zona alta para que se lo coman los buitres, que son considerados como ángeles. No se hace con todos los cuerpos y una de las excepciones es cuando la persona falleció por una enfermedad infecciosa.
> 
> En LC manejan a un Shion prodigio que puede no sólo ver la historia de las Armaduras, sino que también puede sentirla. Creo que eso debió haber sido muy impactante la primera vez y quizá por eso es que nuestro joven Patriarca quedó medio traumado.
> 
> Por supuesto, también tuve que incluir a Dohko en este capítulo. Con todo eso de que creo que Shion es úber aburrido y Dohko úber divertido, me figuro que al principio hubo algo de wtf por parte de Shion. Pero ciertamente Dohko es un gusto adquirido (y necio) y acabó haciéndose su mejor amigo.
> 
> Y bien, con esto llegamos al final de esta eh... ¿saga? XD No estoy segura de cómo denominarla. Este fic requirió mucho de mi tiempo, tanto de research como de revisión y estoy muy orgullosa de él. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el fin. Espero haber cumplido las medianas expectativas y que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
> Con respecto a mis planes futuros, me gustaría subir un par de fics nuevos en Logos en lo que resta del año, y seguiré con mi otro proyecto de Progress in Polymer Science. Sin embargo, para el 2017 comenzaré a trabajar en mi primer novela original, así que no estoy muy segura de que pueda trabajar en otro proyecto grande de SS en un rato (aunque ya estoy planeando una segunda parte de PiPS XD). Fics como éste consumen mucho de mi tiempo y es un lujo que no creo que podré tener.
> 
> Aún así, les aseguro que seguirán sabiendo de mí. Creo que me moriré escribiendo fics... preferentemente dentro de unos 50 años. ._.
> 
> ¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS! ¡LOS AMO! *sniff*


End file.
